Al Rosana
by Azniv
Summary: 4 ans ont passé. Et rien ne sera jamais plus pareil pour eux. L'affaire qui les a lié à jamais refais surface et avec des ennemis oubliés. Entre peine et peur, un combat mené pour sauver leur famille et gagner contre leur guerre contre le terrorisme.
1. Chapter 1

Voici la suite de "Yeroushalaim Shel Zahav" 4ans plus tard.

**Warning**: Lire le tome 1 permettra de mieux comprendre l'histoire

Le **Rating** risque de passer en **M** dans le futur, cela sera évidement indiqué en début de chapitre...Mais vous êtes prévenu

Mille mercis pour avoir lu la première histoire et pour vos reviews à la fin de celle ci. C'est GENIAL. J'espère vous retrouver ici...

Vos corrections, suggestions et reviews sont toujours et encore les bienvenues of course

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

La pénombre lui donnait un semblant de sentiment de sécurité. La fumée, un semblant de chaleur. La musique, un semblant de sérénité. Elle s'avança, lascive à souhait, vers la première table prêt de la petite scène, le projecteur la suivant et éclairant sa peau laiteuse parsemée de grains de beauté.

Ses courts cheveux bruns reflétèrent un peu sous la lumière de mauvaise qualité, qui laissait voir la poussière volante autour d'elle. Sa voix si pure semblait éraillée dans la sono datant de la préhistoire mais à vrai dire, son public n'était pas là pour cela n'est-ce pas.

Il était là pour « les hôtesses », les danseuses, la boisson pas trop chère et faisait fit de l'hygiène douteuse et de la médiocrité du spectacle.

Attention, il n'était pas sordide mais…médiocre.

Affreusement médiocre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de nausée en caressant la joue de ces inconnus très souvent puant la sueur ou l'alcool. Ni même lorsqu'elle devait faire mine de s'assoire sur leurs genoux. Le sentiment de dégoût était toujours présent mais son corps ni réagissait plus.

Elle avait mis des petits trucs en places dans sa tête. Quand elle chantait, elle n'en plus là, dans ce bouiboui immonde mais…Ailleurs…Au delà, dans un monde bien à elle. Dans…Le lointain.

Elle était une autre. Une de celle qui sait bougé son corps pour éveiller celui des hommes. Une de celles qui en un battement de cils faisait qu'ils restaient captivés. Mais sa tête, son esprit la faisait s'évader. Elle s'écrivait des histoires, des contes de fées.

Parfois, elle allait trop loin et les souvenirs revenaient. Douloureux évidements. Alors, ces soirs là, elle se permettait de regarder ces hommes, de sentir leur peau, leurs odeurs nauséeuses, leurs mains qui tentaient de la frôler. Comme un vaccin la ramenant à la réalité, une piqûre de rappel.

La bande son s'arrêta, les paroles moururent sur ses lèvres rouges sang. Comme un automatisme. Elle salua. Sous quelques applaudissements timides. Se redirigea sur scène en évitant habilement que le type de la table du milieu du second rang ne la touche et annonça le spectacle d'après.

Une danse des voiles versions…médiocre.

Ce soir, c'était finit pour elle. Elle pouvait rentrer dans son motel, prendre une douche tiède et se changer. elle ne prit même plus la peine de se regarder dans le miroir de la petite loge que les dix filles se partageaient. Prit son écharpe, son imperméable noir qui couvrait ce que sa tenue de scène laissait entrevoir, vérifia sa poche, son couteau dans sa botte. Son arme dans son sac. Et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait attraper le dernier métro au lieu de devoir se taper le chemin à pied. Elle salua distraitement le vigil à l'entrée et disparut dans la nuit sans étoile de Paris.

* * *

Elle aimait se réveiller ainsi, avec la douceur d'un rayon de soleil sur le visage, le bras de son homme sur son ventre nu. Elle aimait aussi surtout savourer les dernières minutes de tranquillités avant que leur deux petits monstres ne se réveillent et animent leur journée.

Et tant pis si elle ratait son jogging matinal, pour une fois. Juste rester là, profiter de la présence chaude à ses cotés et…

-Ima….Ima…

Se lever pour aller préparer les panckakes…

-Ima, Ima renchérit une seconde petite voix.

Le corps à ses cotés, bougea un peu et la tête disparu sous une taie d'oreiller.

-Allez Tony, tes enfants t'appelle…

-Non, c'est toi qu'ils appellent et pourquoi se sont mes enfants dans ces cas et pas les tiens.

Ziva ne put retenir un petit sourire.

-Il est l'heure se lever. Gibbs serait mécontent si on était encore en retard.

-Hmfff

-Tu as dix minutes pour prendre ta douche et me rejoindre à la cuisine ordonna-t-elle.

Mon dieu pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'une militaire

-Parce que je peux faire des tonnes de choses que tu trouve très agréable susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Ok, reformulation. Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'une militaire pouvant lire dans mes pensée et…m'embarrasser en quelques secondes…

-Laisse moi 15minutes

-Pourquoi?

-Besoin d'une bonne douche froide…

Il entendit son éclat de rire du fond du couloir.

* * *

McGee resta regarder le levé du soleil par la fenêtrée de l'immeuble.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était la. Il avait eu le temps de finir sa paperasse en retard, de réparer un programme que Gibbs avait endommagé sur son ordinateur et d'aller se prendre un café, le troisième de la matinée.

Regarder ce levé de soleil avait quelques chose de relaxant. Une de ses nouvelles habitudes dont il ne se lasserait pas et qui lui donnait un semblant de normalité dans sa « nouvelle » vie.

Aujourd'hui était une journée particulière.

Un anniversaire. Personne ne le savait. C'était son secret a lui. Un secret qu'il gardait précieusement loin des remarques de Dinozzo ou des regards inquiets de Ziva.

Cela faisait 4 ans qu'elle aurait du accepter sa demande en mariage. Et qu'elle n'était plus là. Mais pour le reste de l'équipe, c'était un jour heureux, les quatre ans des jumeaux David-Dinozzo.

Un doux sourire caressa son visage fatigué et pas rasé. Aaron et Sara avait quatre ans…Et il se souvenait de leur naissance comme hier. Il se souvient son ressentit quand il avait tenu Sara dans ses bras. Sa filleul. Sa…presque fille…et le regard fier de Tony quand il lui avait tendu Aaron tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Le reste il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

Et c'est dans cette position de méditation que Gibbs le trouva en arrivant au travail.

-Eh McGee…

-Eh patron, j'ai réparer votre ordinateur, il marche comme un neuf.

-Bien.

-Et mes dossiers en retards sont sur votre bureau.

-Bien McGee…Eh…McGee…

-Oui patron?

-Arrête de t'en vouloir…Pense à Sara…

Les yeux brillants du jeune homme rencontrèrent les yeux gris de son patron. Lui aussi elle l'avait quitté pensa-t-il.

Il passa juste une main sur son visage et reprit sa place habituelle derrière son écran d'ordinateur.

Une heure plus tard, le carré de bureau se remplit de cris d'enfants et de rire d'adultes.

-Bonjour tonton McGee.

-Bonjour Sara. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

-Bien…Aujourd'hui, j'ai ça dit elle en lui montrant quatre doigts.

-C'est vrai? Oh alors bon anniversaire princesse.

Devant lui, la petite fille au cheveu châtains clairs rosit. Ses yeux marrons remplis de fierté.

-Et ce soir maman fait un gâteau…Hein Ima.

-Oui ma fille fit Ziva occupée à défaire le manteau de son fils, qui ne tenait pas en place.

-Et on aura tout ça de cadeau fit Aaron en faisant de grand gestes avec ses deux petits bras.

-Seulement si vous étés sages prévint Ziva en libérant son fils qui se précipita vers le bureau de Gibbs.

-Tu viendras patron? Demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir

-Hum…sur kidDo

-Elle est où Abby?

-Dans son labo.

Deux visages d'anges se tournèrent, simultanément vers Tony qui ouvrit ses bras, les porta sur chacune de ses épaules pour les conduire vers le sous sol.

-Ils sont excités comme des puces commenta Ziva sourires aux lèvres.

-On a pas quatre ans tous les jours commenta laconiquement Gibbs en évitant de regarder Tim.

-Tu viens aussi ce soir McGee n'est ce pas? demanda Ziva

-Hum…Bien sûr. Je serais sans doute la vers 19h, j'ai un rendez vous avant.

-Oh prends ton temps, j'ai encore tout à faire. Le gâteau, le repas, les ballons et surtout aller récupérer leur cadeau au magasin. Si on m'avait dit a quel point il était difficile de se procurer une poupée qui parle

-La dernière a la mode demanda McGee

-Oui, celle à qui tu peux dire tous tes secrets et qui fait aussi horloge et de la musique. Celle qui passe tous les dix minutes à la télé…J'ai réussis à la réserver et le magasin la reçoit aujourd'hui si tous se passe bien, ça fait des semaines que Sara nous en parle et nous dit tous les secrets qu'elle aimerait lui répéter.

Mc Gee et Gibbs rirent doucement. S'imaginant bien la petite fille piaillant sans cesse jusqu'à être certaine d'avoir l'attention de ses parents.

-Et pour Aaron?

-Heu…Il tient de son père…

-DVD

-DVD, la collection complète des aventures de Walt Disney

Gibbs ne put se retenir de rire doucement devant la mine de Ziva. Il imaginait bien Tony et Aaron devant la télévision a commenté les aventures de Peter Pan ou Robin des Bois.

-Et je dois aller chercher les ballons à gonfler et les glaces pour accompagner le gâteau.

-Je m'occuperais des glaces proposas McGee, c'est sur mon chemin de toute manière.

-Vrai McGee?

-Oui, je passe devant l'épicerie pour venir jusqu'à chez vous.

-Merci, tu me sauves au moins 30mins. Ce qui me permettra peut être de prendre une douche…

-Mais que fais Dinozzo lui? Demanda Gibbs

-…Il occupe les petits…Ou les petits l'occupent c'est selon dit-elle le regard rêveur

-Je vois.

-Crois moi Gibbs, c'est bien mieux comme ça conclu t elle.


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Birthday sans toi

Merci de suivre cette sequel

Promis bientôt les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

_Parc du Luxembourg Paris_

La jeune femme évita son reflet dans la glace en s'habillant cette après midi là.

Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, elle se détestait.

Elle mit son cargo pants, son pull large a colle roulé émeraude et ses baskets, vérifia les couteaux à sa cheville et à son poignet. Son mp3 sur les oreilles, elle s'évada dans la chanson et le rythme de ses pas frappant sur le goudron.

Elle voulait courir jusqu'à peu plus, partir, fuir cette journée.

Elle se haïssait. Se détestait.

Voulait disparaître à jamais.

* * *

_De l'autre coté de l'Atlantique_

Gibbs, McGee et Ducky arrivèrent ensembles chez les David-Dinozzo.

Une belle maison à quelques minutes de chez Tim et de chez Gibbs.

Au cas où.

Avec un étage et un jardin. Une balançoire et une petite barrière blanche avec un portail grinçant. Gibbs sourit à cette image parfaite. Si on lui avait dit ça du Don Juan et de l'Assassin du Mossad….

Palmer et Abby étaient eux aussi arrivés ensembles quelques minutes auparavant, pour donner un coup de main à Ziva.

C'était un jour de fête aujourd'hui. Un de ces rares jours où ils pouvaient vivre comme le commun des mortels qu'ils côtoyaient en dehors du travail. Un jour normal. Qu'il fallait savourer avant la prochaine enquête, la prochaine horreur, le prochain attentat.

Pas un jour de deuil Timothy. Pas un jour de deuil.

-Tonton Timmy cria Sara…Vins…vins…

-J'arrive princesse.

-Regarde ma nouvelle robe…Elle est belle…Hein tonton Timmy?

-Elle est magnifique. Une vraie robe de princesse.

-Et elle vole…Regarde dit l'enfant en tournant sur elle-même pour faire jouer les volants de sa robe blanche et rose.

Tim rit bien sûr. Et s'efforça d'effacer le rire cristallin d'une jeune femme presque rousse dans sa tête.

Elle aurait adoré être avec eux ce soir. Il en était persuadé.

Il attrapa la petite en vole et la chatouilla. Il aimait l'entendre rire. Jamais elle ne connaîtrait la peine s'était il promis le jour de sa naissance. Jamais elle ne devrait pleurer. Et il ne la rendrait pas triste ce soir en ressassant des idées noires.

Il entendit Gibbs et Dinozzo rentrer dans la salle avec Aaron qui courait partout. Posa sa princesse par terre afin d'aller dire bonjour à son neveu et prendre la bière que Tony lui tendait.

-Cette petite t'a à sa merci McGee.

-Elle est adorable c'est tout. Répondit-il doucement en la regardant jouer avec son frère.

-C'est vrai répondit Dinozzo sur le même ton penseur. Elle fait notre bonheur tous les jours avec Aaron.

McGee répondit juste par un hochement de tête.

Et ils fêtèrent dignement l'anniversaire de leurs joyaux. Rires, mangèrent, se chahutèrent, se réconcilièrent. Une fête de famille réussie en somme.

C'est seulement a son appartement, tard ce soir la, que McGee s'autorisa à craquer et pleurer tout son saoul. Puis prit Jéthro pour un jogging nocturne.


	3. Chapter 3 Flash back

Merci pour les reviews, j'aime assez le titre de reine des sadiques, cela veut dire que je vous fais cogiter, donc que j'ai reussis à mettre un peu de suspens,

Mission réussie pour l'agent Azniv

Voici la votre, essayer de me suivre jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire...Si vous échouez nous nieront vous avoir connus (tam tam tam tam...)

J'le fais bien hein?! ;-)

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

_Flash back_

_4ans plus tôt_

_Trois jours et trois nuits de recherches interminables et rien. Rien!!!_

_Même plus de trace de son ancien dossier au NCIS. Ce dernier ayant été effacé lors de l'alerte rouge qu'il avait passé la journée à gérer alors que sa…future femme entrait en salle de travail._

_Cette situation était inimaginable et pourtant il en avait vu depuis ses débuts au NCIS._

_On ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi, sans aucunes traces, alors que l'on est censé être en train d'accoucher. En ne laissant qu'une simple lettre d'adieu douteuse. Pas de traces vidéos, pas de trace du médecin qui l'avait accouché, pas de demandes de rançon, pas…Rien. Bon Dieu. Rien. Que le néant._

_Et la douleur._

_Sans compter les nuits blanches et les jours sans fins._

_Pour la millième fois ce soir il reprit ses cent pas dans le séjour de Gibbs. Débraillé, échevelé, pas rasé. Son dernier repas remontait à la veille lorsqu'Abby l'avait coincé dans le labo en sécurisant toutes les portes automatiques pour l'empêcher de remonter et de continuer ses recherches. Infructueuses._

_Malgré les menaces de Gibbs, les coups de fil répétés de Ziva à tous ses contacts à l'international, malgré la mise en garde à vu musclée de Chase par le patron. Malgré ses talents d'informaticiens jusque dans les dossiers du Mossad. Rien._

_Qu'une lettre d'adieu qu'il avait lu et relut sans cesse._

_Tim, _

_Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait. Mais je dois partir. _

_Demain, à l'aube, je serais à l'autre bout du monde. _

_Je dois retourner chez moi. Chez mes amis. Continuer la lutte. _

_Je suis désolée. _

_Je te laisse notre fille. Protège là, aime là. Je t'en prie. _

_Dis aux autres que je les aime. Mais…Ma vraie famille est ailleurs. _

_On a besoin de moi ailleurs. _

_Certains choix ne sont pas faciles à faire. _

_Mais nous sommes en guerre…_

_Je t'aime_

_Juliette _

_Suivis d'une croix dans une étoile de David. _

_Pas la peine d'être aussi fin psychologue qu'elle ou Ducky pour comprendre que cela sonnait faux. Mais impossible de trouver quoique ce soit._

_Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé._

_Pourtant, il pouvait encore sentir son parfum sur le gilet qu'il portait et qu'elle avait porté quelques jours auparavant. Pour tenir chaud à leur bébé…Parce qu'elle voulait que même à travers son ventre, même quand son job le tenait loin d'elle, le bébé sente la présence de son papa. _

_Et que même s'il doutait que cela ai un raisonnement scientifique, il lui laissait ce gilet bien volontiers. Parce qu'il aimait la voir déambulé dans la maison avec ses habits sur elle. Parce qu'il se délectait secrètement de sentir son odeur une fois qu'il les remettait. Parfois comme ce soir sans les avoir lavé._

_Et ce gilet ne serait pas laver jusqu'à son retour. Parce que c'était sa seul ancre pour ne pas tomber dans la folie._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur Gibbs qui entra rapidement._

_Le même visage défait. Les mêmes traces de fatigue._

_McGee sentit les larmes monter aux yeux._

_Il ne voulait pas la perdre…_


	4. Chapter 4 Tu reprends du service

Voici la suite. Merci pour vos supers messages, j'ai l'impression de me repeter mais...Merci

J'ai eu confirmation que je repartais pour Israël bientôt. J'espère pouvoir finir d'écrire et de publier cette histoire ainsi que "Don't ask don't tell" mais je ne vous promet rien. Je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres par deux chapitres...

Je m'excuse donc dès maintenant en cas de suspension, mais promis je les finirais!!!!

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Comme tous les soirs depuis un an, elle se maquilla, sans se regarder dans la glace, par cette habitude mécanique qui jonchait maintenant sa vie.

Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes chansons, les mêmes intonations, les mêmes danses. Les mêmes mouvements de scènes.

Et son esprit commença de lui-même à vagabonder. Vers ses projets, ses désirs de changements, qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'à Paris en premier lieu. Avant de repartir, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Mais…La sécurité l'avait poussé à rester ici, dans ce lieu anonyme, inconnu de tous. Tellement minable que personne ne penserait à l'y retrouver.

Elle reboucha distraitement le rouge à lèvres carmin qui coupait avec la blancheur de sa peau et communiait avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux. Vérifia distraitement la présence de son couteau de combat dans sa botte droite, arrangea son chapeau de scène puis ses bas résilles et se dirigea derrière le rideau.

Elle était le premier numéro de la soirée. Comme tous les soirs depuis son arrivée.

Elle s'en souvenait comme hier. Il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse. Gouttelante, elle s'était retrouvé devant le tenancier, prêt du piano et avait chanté deux secondes d'une chanson de Piaf. Il ne l'avait même pas regarder et lui avait dit de revenir dans la soirée.

Son premier vrai job en tant que « civile » depuis son stage au NCIS…Ses premiers pas de semi-liberté.

Elle s'était promis de rester quelques semaines tout au plus. Son autre « travail » en avait décidé autrement. Par mesure de sécurité.

Ses mêmes mesures de sécurité qui avaient disparues peut après. La laissant seule prendre soin d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé de cette vie qu'elle s'était construite. Par besoin…de normalité.

Le rideau s'ouvrit, les lumières s'allumèrent, la musique commença et elle redevint lascive, sexy et désirable. Premier pas hors de scène, première table du milieu, seconde table du milieu, troisième table…Ses yeux attrapèrent le regard de l'homme. Froid et sombre. Demi tour, une caresse sur l'épaule, un regard de chat calculé. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Brun, la trentaine, cheveux bouclé, visage buriné par le soleil. Deux pas vers lui, une odeur musqué, une odeur d'épice. Elle se surprit a hésiter à poser sa main sur son épaule. Continua son manège. La main ferme de l'homme lui caressa les reins lorsqu'elle passa de son coté. Elle se raidit mais continua.

Trois chansons plus loin, elle put retourné dans la loge. Étrangement silencieuse et vide. A peine eut elle fermer la porte qu'un bras fort l'attrapa. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise avant de se reprendre, jurer entre ses dents et essayer de donner un coup de genou dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Celui-ci esquiva et la plaqua contre le mur. Son odeur d'épices la piqua.

-Doucement Delmas.

Elle se figea.

-Tu reprends du service.

* * *

Elle détestait sa vie. Ce qu'elle était devenue et ce qu'elle allait devoir faire dans les jours qui viennent.

Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il avait lâché sa main pour saisir son pardessus et le lui jeté sur les épaules. Et c'est d'elle-même qu'elle avait été voir son patron pour lui donner sa démission immédiate. Sans explication. Et droite comme un I elle s'était avancé seule vers la sortie. Sans aucune trace d'émotion sur le visage.

Elle ne regrettait pas de quitter ce taudis. Elle redoutais juste ce qu'elle allait devenir.

-Le patron a pensé que tu avais assez été en vacance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut.

-Des projets d'attentats précis ont été déjoué sur Paris. Des mecs du Maghreb qui voulaient réitérés les attentats du métro. Ils appartiennent à une mouvance déjà affaiblie par de précédentes arrestations…Ils ont essayé de planifier des attentats il y a quelques années sur Jérusalem…C'est eux qui ont fait exploser le consulat américain…

Son cœur avait manqué un battement mais elle n'avait pas bronché. Son visage impassible tourné vers l'extérieur.

A la recherche d'une étoile.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je fasse?

-Il parait que tu as déjà travaillé sur le dossier.

-Oui

-Tu le reprends…

-C'est-à-dire?

-Ils pensent qu'ils restent des cellules dormantes prêtes à frapper. Ici, ils avaient des mecs dans l'armée, la gendarmerie. Et pour les attentats de Jérusalem…

-Au Mossad, je sais…Et dans les US Marines aussi…

-Selon nos renseignements, ils ont réveillé certaines cellules aux États-Unis et en Europe.

-A nous de les trouver…

-Et de faire le ménage…

-C'est aussi dans le contrat demanda-t-elle en essayant de décontracter son estomac.

-Oui. On a rendez vous pour mettre a jour tes papiers d'identités…

-Comment je dois t'appeler? demanda-t-elle

-Lévy…Ilan Lévy…

Et maintenant, moins de deux heures après cette discussion, elle se trouvait dans un avion avec son fiancé en direction de D.C.

* * *

-Gibbs, mon bureau, appela Vance de la balustrade.

L'intéressé se leva en faisant signe à son équipe de rester assise.

Ça sentait mauvais. Dinozzo se prépara a sortir le plan B garde d'enfant, c'est-à-dire Ducky…et McGee téléphona a sa sœur pour qu'elle aille s'occuper de Jéthro.

La force de l'habithude…

-David, Dinozzo, McGee MTAC

-Oui patron répondirent ils en chorus.

-Vous pariez sur quoi cette fois? Trafic de drogue international? Al Quaeda? Autres terroristes? Trafic d'organes, ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas eu…demanda Tony

-Blanchiment d'argent peut être…Ça aussi ça fait longtemps…

-Je parie pour une mission sous couverture lâcha Ziva.

-Oh…non…pas ça Z. !!!

-Quoi, tu as peur de devoir t'occuper des jumeaux sans moi c'est ça?

-Avec la chance que j'ai, c'est le pire scénario qui pourrait m'arriver.

L'écran était déjà allumé et un homme blanc d'une cinquantaine d'année parlait tranquillement avec leur patron…Dans un anglais approximatif

-Voici mon équipe, Dinozzo, McGee, David. Voici le général Dumont, service secret Français. David tu traduis.

-Bien, comme je le disais a votre supérieur, nous avons affaire à des terroristes. Extrêmement bien organisé mais aussi fragilisé.

-De quels terroristes parler vous? Demanda Dinozzo

-La cellule AlQuds.

Simultanément les trois agents se raidirent et le silence se fit dans la pénombre de la salle de conférence par satellite.

-Ils ont essayes de planifier des attentats sur Paris mais nous les avons empêcher. C'est après identification et discussion avec le Mossad que nous avons décider de nous débarrasser définitivement de cette affaire. Ce sont les israéliens qui nous ont dit de vous contacter. Ils sembleraient que nos cibles soient infiltrés dans les corps d'armées des pays visés.

-C'était le cas la dernière fois avec des Marines monsieur répondit Ziva.

-Bien sûr, tout cela est secret, les médias, l'opinion public ne saurons rien de tout cela. Deux de mes agents sont en route pour D.C. ils ne devraient pas tarder. ils serviront de contacts entre nos services et ceux du Mossad. Ils sont opérationnels pour tous types d'infiltrations et de travail de terrain…Laissa-t-il glisser comme sous entendus. Ils auront toutes les informations que nous possédons sur ce réseau.

-Quelle est la demande de votre pays demanda Gibbs

-Nettoyage complet.


	5. Chapter 5 Retour en arrière

Début de réponse ;-)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

De toutes les agences fédérales qu'ils y avaient aux USA, son patron avait décider de les faire agents de liaison au NCIS. Le salaud.

Elle avait argumenter, taper du poing sur la table et la seule chose qu'il avait eu a faire, c'en de sortir un vieux dossier ecorné de son tiroir de bureau. Le sigle du Mossad. Le contrat sur sa vie. Elle s'était tut. Et Lévy l'avait conduit jusqu'à la salle photo pour mettre son nouveau passeport à jour

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Un an et demi plus tôt, Siège des Renseignements Généraux_

_-Bien Mademoiselle…Cohen, vous savez pourquoi les policiers vous ont menés jusqu'ici…_

_Elle hocha négativement la tête._

_-Votre…Curriculum vitae nous intéresse._

_Elisabeth Cohen, 27ans, étudiante en hébreux à l'université de Tel Aviv. Trilingue. Prête à postuler pour des places d'interprètes dans les ambassades._

_-Vous recrutez souvent en arrêtant les voyageurs dès la Douane de l'aéroport?_

_La voix un peu plus faible que celle de son interlocuteur, la petite hésitation, le regard qui ne se fixait pas. Elle jouait parfaitement la petite jeune femme impressionnée mais pas apeurée, puisqu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher;_

_-Votre faux passeport aussi nous intéresse Mademoiselle Delmas._

_Et ben, il avait pas mis longtemps à dévoiler ses cartes._

_-Cohen Monsieur…Elisabeth si vous préférez._

_Son petit air de sainte nitouche arracha un sourire désabusé au général devant elle._

_-Mademoiselle Juliette Delmas, 28ans, née de parents inconnus à Paris. Élève studieuse chez les Sœur de St Vincent de Paul. Baccalauréat à 17ans et une fac de langue. Anglais. Deux ans plus tard, 19ans, vous voilà en fac de psychologie, criminologie. Des études à partir de ce moment là en dent de scie. A 23ans voila que vous plaquez tout pour partir soudainement prêter main forte aux combattants du Hamas à Gaza. Selon nos informations, vous seriez tombé amoureuse d'un palestinien venu faire ses études en France et se trouvant dans l'obligation de rentrer à Naplouse où vous l'auriez rejoint. Qu'est que l'on ne ferait pas par amour n'est-ce pas…Vous avez été prises avec d'autre volontaire d'une ONG sous les bombardements de la Bande de Gaza la même année. Plus de trace de votre chéri mais le dossier s'épaissit pour vous. Menacez un soldat de Tsahal avec une arme n'était pas très intelligent mademoiselle…_

_-Il venait de tirer sur une enfant de huit ans. Ce qui n'a pas été intelligent de ma part c'est de ne pas avoir tiré plus tôt._

_Et d'avoir laisser Amine se faire enlever par les soldats qui arrivaient sans pouvoir être certaine de le revoir, et d'avoir paniquer aussi avant de tirer sur cet homme qui avait prit pour cible sa petite Amina. Alors qu'elle avait crié en anglais, en Français et en arabe qu'elle etait civile._

_Son interlocuteur continua sur le même ton, de celui que l'on prends pour lire les nouvelles fraîches…_

_-Arrêtée puis emprisonnée par le Mossad pour des suspicions de participation à une entreprise terroriste._

_Elle habitait chez des palestiniens depuis 9mois, entre Gaza et Jérusalem Est…Elle ne pouvait qu'être terroriste n'est-ce pas._

_-Puis relachée, faute de preuve. Pour être éjecter du pays manu militarie…Quelques mois plus tard, l'on vous retrouve interrogée par le FBI. Un de ces agents décide de vous infiltré et devient votre amant._

_Chase…Elle n'était qu'une cible?_

_Quelque chose en elle se sentit soulagée. Mais cette Juliette là était tellement enfouie qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. _

_Au moins, cela avait plus de sens que de celui de tomber sous son charme, même si cela n'expliquait pas le harcèlement par la suite…Prêt de 4 ans pour apprendre cette vérité…_

_La vie pouvait encore être pleine de surprise._

_-Je ne suis pas certaine que me faire tomber enceinte était dans le plan de cette abruti réussit-elle à articuler._

_Avant de se rendre compte de son erreur._

_-Nous y arrivons…L'affaire du FBI est subitement close alors que vous venez de vous faire engager comme stagiaire en criminologie au NCIS. Un service de…_

_-D'Enquete sur les crimes dans l'armée Monsieur._

_-Vous devenez après une blessure lors d'une arrestation à laquelle vous ne deviez pas assister_

_Ou plutôt une explosion à l'ambassade de France au Maroc, celle qui à fait la une de tous les journaux parce qu'elle à tué l'ambassadrice de France…Il n'était pas si bien renseigné que cela. Sans doute grâce au talent de McGee pour sauvegarder les dossiers sensibles…_

_Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que son cœur se serra. Concentrée sur les paroles de l'homme en face d'elle._

_-Vous êtes, après une longue convalescence, engagée comme consultante au même NCIS et vivez en couple avec un de leur enquêteur…Mc..Mc…_

_-Agent spécial Timothy McGee…_

_Son ton est peut être un peu trop dur...Elle ne sais pas...Préfère ne pas y réfléchir pour se concentrer sur ce qui se passe. Elle le sent prêt à lui mettre un marché entre les mains. Elle a juste peur de déja savoir ce que c'est...  
_

_-Puis, vous perdez, hélas votre bébé, dû au traumatisme de votre précédente blessure. Et vous disparaissez le même jour sans laisser d'adresse….Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…Vous êtes d'accord avec cette version?_

_-Quelques détails pêchent mais dans l'ensemble…sourit elle, challengeuse. Que voulez vous savoir?_

_-Qu'Est-ce que le Mossad a trouver en vous pour vous recruter Delmas?_

_Son sourire se figea. S'il savait…  
_

_

* * *

_

Alors, d'apres vous...Il lui voulait quoi le Mossad??


	6. Chapter 6 Comme un miracle

Bonjour,

Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne recevais pas toutes les reviews dans ma boite mail, où alors avec un décalage. Par exemple, je viens de recevoir celle de titefofole pour le chapitre 1...J'y comprends pas grand chose à la technologie mais bon. Du coup, je ne sais pas s'il y a eu des mots pour les derniers chapitres d'hier.

Pour répondre à la question reçue ce matin...Il est où le bébé?? Et vous n'avez aucunes idées vraiment???

Vous devriez demander à Abby de faire des tests ADN...Si avec cet indice vous ne trouvez pas, va falloir demander à Gibbs de vous remettre dans le droit chemin...

Un long chapitre aujourd'hui...

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Elle respira un bon coup, pris son badge de visiteuse et se laissa conduire comme si de rien n'était vers l'étage qu'elle connaissait si bien par un agent passant par là. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Elle ne s'attarda pas à essayer de reconnaître tel ou tel visage. Son esprit était trop…Elle était sonnée. Sonnée de se retrouver là, avec l'autorisation de sa hiérarchie, tant d'années après, alors qu'elle avait risqué sa vie la seule fois où elle avait voulus les appeler.

Son supérieur au Mossad l'avait mis au pain sec et à l'eau dans une cellule de 4 mètres carrés, à l'isolement. A la sortie de sa punition pour désobéissance à un ordre direct, elle n'avait plus trouvé aucun objet personnel dans sa section de chambre. Il ne lui restait que l'étoile de David de Ziva qu'elle gardait jour et nuit à son poignet et les vêtements qu'elle portait sur elle depuis des jours, sans doute une bonne semaine…

On lui avait dit un peu plus tard que la punition avait été écourtée sur demande du Directeur. Il avait eu peur pour sa vie. En sortant de là, elle ne pesait plus en effet que 45kilos.

Deux jours après, elle reprenait l'entraînement.

Il était prêt de midi, et elle se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, ils étaient en pause déjeuner, sacro sainte pour Dinozzo. Cela lui donnerait le temps de se calmer intérieurement. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle qui s'était fait une fierté de s'être endurcie…

Lévy nota son pas hésitant à la sortie de l'ascenseur, sa respiration plus irrégulière à l'approche du carré de bureau. Mais jamais elle ne perdit la face. Elle restait neutre et dure.

-Je peux vous aider demanda un quarantenaire élégant en se levant d'un des bureaux.

Devant l'absence de réponse de sa collègue qui pourtant avait prit toutes les initiatives depuis leur arrivée a D.C., il se décida de répondre

-Ilan Lévy, renseignements Français.

-Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, on vous attendait. Voici l'agent spécial Ziva David et l'agent spécial Timothy Mcgee. Le patron ne va pas tarder à arriver. Et vous êtes? Dit-il en se tournant vers la femme brune en retrait qui semblait observer tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle avec une curiosité d'enfant.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Comment s'appelait-elle?

Se souvins que sur son passeport on lui avait rendus sa véritable identité et non pas celle de la chanteuse de cabaret. Mais avant qu'elle ne put lui répondre, leur yeux se croisèrent. Il baissa la main qu'il lui tendait. Et elle sentit son propre regard voyager vers le fond du carré, vers McGee qui observait intrigué les présentations.

Il avait maigris de visage et laissé sa barbe poussée. Ou pas prit le temps de se raser. Ça lui allait bien lui souffla une petite voix timide au fond d'elle. Couper ses cheveux aussi. Il resta la regarder. Elle sourit doucement et pour quelques secondes, son visage reprit la lumière qu'elle avait abandonnée quatre ans auparavant.

-Voici le sergent Delmas. Ma supérieure.

Personne ne répondit. Elle sentit Ziva se lever de son bureau et vit McGee faire de même.

-Juliette demanda doucement Ziva.

-Shalom Zivalah murmura-t-elle.

Était-ce elle? Ou la petite voix timide qui avait réussit à sortir?

Alors qu'elle se tourna vers le bureau de McGee, celui-ci avait disparu.

-Je présume que vous vous connaissez déjà…Lâcha Lévy

-L'équipe du NCIS a été…là pour la première mission contre la cellule Al Quds. L'agent David sera notre officier de liaison avec le Mossad.

-Ce ne sera pas toi? Demanda naturellement Lévy.

Il l'avait fait exprès, elle en était certaine. Rien que pour se venger du manque d'intérêt qu'il avait ressentit à l'instant même et du fait qu'elle n'avait rien dit sur son lien avec l'équipe américaine.

-Tu es encore en lien avec le Mossad demanda automatiquement Ziva

-Pour certaines missions seulement mais pas depuis un petit moment. Les RG françaises n'ont pas grand monde habilité à travailler avec Israël.

Et elles restèrent toutes les deux s'observer. Tony protecteur derrière Ziva, visage sérieux comme jamais.

-Tu es revenue le temps de la mission continua doucement Ziva.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Presque honteuse.

-Le temps de recevoir les ordres…de nettoyage de mes supérieurs

Lévy resta la regarder, elle n'avait pas le droit de divulguer ce genre d'infos. Il pesta contre son patron. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne les rênes, connaissances du dossier et du NCIS oblige mais il était plus expérimenté qu'elle.

Elle le sentit à ses cotés et essaya de reprendre contenance mais elle savait que si ils restaient comme ça à la jauger, elle craquerait avant la fin. Il fallait qu'elle casse la glace. Les explications, si elles devaient avoir lieu, le seraient dans un autre endroit, dans un autre temps.

-Savez vous quand Gibbs doit revenir?

-Non lâcha sec Dinozzo.

Elle encaissa. Ce n'est pas lui qui la préoccupait.

-Et que faisons nous en attendant demanda Lévy en Français.

-Je ne sais pas lui répondit elle naturellement. L'agent Gibbs ne devrait pas tarder. Va te prendre un café si tu souhaite.

-L'agent Gibbs est là qui le demande? intervint un coup de vent argenté qui les dépassa pour s'assoire a son bureau.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il leva la tête.

-Les Français patron soupira Dinozzo qui se laissa tombe sur sa chaise.

-Pas trop tôt.

Elle décida de se rapprocher un peu. Anxieuse comme jamais.

Ils restèrent se fixer. Elle vit évidemment la colère traversé ses yeux lagons. Ces yeux qu'elle avaient cherché partout. Ces yeux dont elle rêvait la nuit, remplis de questions, de doute, de ressentiments à son égard. Accusateurs.

-Gibbs.

Pendant quelques secondes il crut entendre la petite fille qui s'était présenté tremblante devant lui, tôt, un matin d'automne. Il se leva. Prit sa contenance de Marine et la vit se mettre en posture de garde à vous, un soldat? Seul son regard restait à la hauteur du sien.

-Les renseignements Delmas…

-Oui…Sergent Delmas Monsieur

-Ne me donne pas de Monsieur.

Elle ne reconnut pas de sourire paternel dans sa voix comme alors mais le ton d'un supérieur prêt a botter les fesses de son subalterne.

Elle n'eut pas peur. Non, elle n'aurait jamais peur de lui.

Elle se dégoûta juste un peu plus.

Elle se raidit. Attendit. Elle sentit Lévy se rapprocher derrière elle. Se tourna légèrement pour lui faire signe de s'approcher un peu plus.

-Lévy, voici mon…L'agent Leroy Jéthro Gibbs. Quand je ne suis pas là c'est de lui que tu prends les ordres. C'est clair?

Elle vit naître la protestation. Se rapprocha dans l'espace personnel de son collègue en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Si ni moi, ni Gibbs ne sommes là, tu suivras l'Agent David, l'Agent Dinozzo ou l'Agent McGee…Clair?

-Oui…Madame.

-Sergent dit elle en serrant les dents.

Avant d'ajouter en français

-Je leur fait confiance sur ma vie Ilan. Ne me déçois pas.

Avant qu'aucun n'ai pu intervenir, elle se dirigea presque en courant vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quoi faire après, un chapitre exprès sur les ressentiments de chacun à la réapparition de notre Juliette ou continuer chronologiquement...Ou un autre flash back, je les écrit en direct en fait, j'éspère qu'ils vous plaisent, je m'amuse à les écrire en tout cas.

A plus


	7. Chapter 7 Poupée de porcelaine

Cela faisait une heure qu'il l'observait, assise à même le sol sous cette arbre qu'elle avait tant aimé. Dans ce parc anonyme à quelques minutes en voiture du NCIS. Ils avaient même partager un pique nique en pleine hiver sous cette arbre.

Elle venait s'y reposer et parler au bébé.

Comme quoi, certaine chose ne changeaient pas.

Elle avait évoluer physiquement était manifestement plus musclé, plus souple, plus agile. Elle se déplaçait comme Ziva. Raide et gracieuse à la fois. Elle s'était coupé et teint les cheveux en noir corbeau pour oublier la douceur et la luminosité des ses cheveux presque roux. Pour se donner l'air forte et perdre cette fragilité qu'il avait tant aimé.

Et pourtant, elle l'a transpirait cette fragilité. Elle la transpirait, assise là, dans le vent, sous cette arbre aux feuilles à peine vertes.

Il pouvait sentir sa tristesse et ses peurs d'ici. Elle n'avait pas bougé une seule fois, était restée tête baissée entre ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas pleurer ,pas crier même pas parler à voix haute pour exorciser ses pensées. Elle était une statue de souffrance. Belle de force et de fragilité. Il se décida à se rapprocher. La vit mettre sa main à sa jambe.

-Gibbs nous attends.

Elle frémit à sa voix mais fit passer cela pour un frisson de froid. Le vent d'avril etait encore fort.

Se leva d'un bond et le dépassa.

-Je rentre à pied. Dis à Gibbs que je suis en route.

-Il m'a donné l'ordre de te ramener. Même si cela consiste par te prendre par le fond du pantalon.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Ce sont ses mots pas les miens. Répondit-il sans humour.

-Second B pour bâtard murmura-t-elle avant de se laisse guider à la voiture de McGee.

L'arrivée au NCIS se fit dans le même silence de plombs que celui du voyage du parc jusqu'au bâtiments fédéraux.

Aucuns d'eux ne sachant par où commencer, aucuns d'eux ne voulant baisser la garde. Mais elle n'était sûrement pas prête au spectacle qui l'y attendait.

-Non!!Non!!!Non!!! Ze veux pas!!!

-Oncle McGee est en mission a l'extérieur essaya d'expliquer calmement Ziva en regardant suppliante Tony qui essayait de contenir Aaron et l'éviter d'aller encore courir à travers le bâtiment.

-Mais il a promis!! Répondit l'angelot châtain avec des yeux suppliants.

-Je sais mon coeur, je sais. Mais on en a déjà parler tu te souviens…Des fois papa, ou tonton ou maman ou même Gibbs doivent partir loin pour…Arrêter les méchants messieurs. Et on sais pas toujours combien de temps cela dure. Continua-t-elle tout en se jurant les pires souffrances à Tim pour mettre une heure à récupérer Delmas.

-Mais il est pas partis très loin là…Sourit Sara en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa maman. Tonton Timmy…Tu avais promis d'être là…pour le bisous d'au revoir. Dit-elle en oubliant ses larmes et se jeter dans ses jambes.

Il la rattrapa en chemin pour l'embrasser et essuyer les restes de larmes. Puis compris la situation quand il leva les yeux vers les trois autres adultes présents.

-Pardon Princesse. J'avais un mission urgente à finir.

-T'as arrêter un méchant monsieur? Demanda-t-elle très sérieuse.

-Non pas cette fois…Je devais aller chercher…quelun…dit il en se tournant vers Delmas qui n'arrivait pas à soustraire son regard de la petite fille dans les bras de Tim.

Un visage de porcelaine, deux yeux noisettes brillants de malice, des cheveux soyeux châtains clairs.

Tout semblait arrêter autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait même plus à entendre sa propre respiration et se demanda même si elle respirait encore. Elle était si…belle…si…petite…

-Bonjour Madame. Sourit-elle doucement.

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître sa voix. Ce n'était pas sa voix de Sergent et elle put lire la surprise sur le visage de Lévy devant tellement de douceur.

C'était la même voix qu'elle entendait parfois dans sa tête, celle qui lui rappelait de ne pas trop se perdre. Celle qu'elle avait en rêve quand elle se réveillait en sentant encore les mains de Tim sur son corps.

-Tu es une copine de tonton Timmy?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce surnom. Ne put non plus s'empêcher de lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de Dinozzo et de sentir les tremblements de Ziva qui s'approcha lentement.

-Je…travaille avec lui, ton papa et ta maman…

Ton papa et ta maman…

-Moi aussi plus tard je travaillerais avec tonton Timmy et le patron. Sourit-elle fière de sa bonne résolution.

Qui, sans qu'elle ne le comprenne vraiment, tordis le ventre de Juliette.

C'est Gibbs qui intervint pour essayer de passer à autre chose.

-Je ne prends que les agents qui vont sagement à la garderie, font ce que leur nourrice leur dit et mange tous leur légumes miss.

-Mais moi, j'aime pas la garderie murmura-t-elle à Tim

-Mais c'est une étape obligatoire tu as entendus le patron

-Réunion au MTAC dans 5mins dit Gibbs en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

Non pas sans avoir embrassé Aaron arrivé maintenant jusque sous son bureau et caresser doucement les cheveux de Sara. Et un regard impénétrable qui dura quelques secondes de trop vers Juliette.

-Tu as entendus princesse on a 5minutes avant d'arriver à la garderie et de revenir à temps pour la réunion très importante qui se prépare. Tu va m'aider à remplir cette mission? Demanda le plus sérieusement possible Timothy

-Oui tonton McGee. Viens Aaron. On a une mission.

Et en quelques secondes, Dinozzo et McGee les conduisirent dans l'ascenseur, direction le bâtiment d'en face où se trouvait la garderie du NCIS.

Ziva et Juliette restèrent se regarder quelques secondes avant que la jeune française ne se tourne vers les marches et fasse signe à son subalterne de la suivre.

Elle se devait de reprendre son masque de soldat où son cœur allait exploser de chagrin à la seconde. Plus tard, plus tard elle aurait le temps.


	8. Chapter 8 Sa première fois

L'écran était déjà allumé et un représentant du SECNAV et un autre de la CIA étaient installé sur les fauteuils du premier rang. Le directeur Vance vint la saluer poliment avant d'aller la présenter aux deux autres grosses huiles. Il l'informa aussi que le Directeur David et son propre supérieur étaient attendus en visio-conférence.

Des qu'elle fut assise, elle sentit les regards de Gibbs et de Ziva sur elle.

Elle pressentit aussi les questions que son compagnon allait lui poser des qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux, chose inévitable puisqu'ils partageaient la même chambre d'hôtel.

Elle prit partie de laisser son esprit continuer à s'évader, comme lors de ses tours de chants, de le laisser aller dans des contrées où elle savait trouver la sérénité.

-Directeur David, Général Dumont. Nous sommes prêts.

-Shalom Léon, Gibbs.

-David

-Shalom Elie. Qu'avez-vous pour nous?

-Nos dossiers vous sont ouverts. Cependant, nous ne trouvons plus trace de ces terroristes, le ménage a été il y a quelques années dans les rangs du Mossad.

Même dans le noir, le rictus de Gibbs se vit. Et celui du Sergent Delmas pouvait presque l'égaler.

-Vous avez vérifié les hommes pouvant être en contacts avec…Les cibles déjà supprimées demanda-t-elle.

-Shalom Juliette, cela faisait longtemps…Mah Radash?

-Ein radash Elie, ein radash

-Je présume que c'est toi qui t'occuperas de cela.

-Selon vos ordres…Directeur.

-Je n'ai plus de doute.

-Vous n'en n'aviez pas à l'époque non plus. Et pourtant….Je me souviens très bien de cette mission…

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_4ans plus tôt Bureau du Directeur du Mossad Tel Aviv_

_-Mademoiselle Delmas, heureux de vous revoir…_

_Le regard encore brouillé de fatigue, la jeune femme essaya de se concentrer sur la voix de son nouvel interlocuteur._

_-Directeur David…_

_Sa voix est roque, cassée par la fatigue et les pleurs._

_Deux jours qu'elle a quitté l'hôpital. Deux jours sans avoir de nouvelles des siens ni de son bébé. Elle n'en pouvait plus._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je vous croyais plus perspicace que cela Mademoiselle Delma_s.

_Il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour réussir à formuler une réponse._

_-Vous me croyez impliquer dans un réseau terroriste ou avec le Hamas…C'est ça? Vous croyez que je suis…_

_-Allons donc….dit il en se levant pour contourner son bureau pour se poser devant elle._

_Marquer sa présence, son ascendance sur elle par la taille et la posture._

_-Alors quoi? demanda-t-elle presque suppliante._

_-Vous avez fait un deal avec mon agent. Vous contre Ziva. Je m'engage à la laisser vaquer à ses occupations au NCIS mais j'ai besoin d'un nouvel agent pour la remplacer._

_Elle resta le regarder, hébétéé de fatigue._

_-Vous._

_6mois après. Même endroit_

_-Officier Delmas au rapport Monsieur._

_-Bien Delmas. Votre officier instructeur viens de me transmettre ses évaluations à votre sujet._

_Juliette resta debout, regardant le mur plutôt que son interlocuteur qui ne redressa même pas la tete d'un dossier qu'il compulsait._

_-Il semblerait que votre entraînement porte ses fruits._

_Elle redressa la tête. Vu les méthodes employées pour lui faire apprendre les bases de la vie militaire, du combat et du maniement d'arme, même un unijambiste aveugle et des plus idiots pourrait devenir un très bon soldat._

_Cela faisait 6mois qu'elle se levait à quatre le matin, enchaînait les échauffements, les joggings un short et maillot de corps sous n'importe quel temps, les repas sommaires, les parcours du combattants. Puis les cours de langue et d'expression, pour parler comme une native du pays dans lequel elle serait envoyé._

_Deux parcours d'orientations par semaines dont un de nuit. Sans parler des sessions spéciales où les apprentis officiers Mossadiens étaient largués n'importe où sans carte ni moyen de survie autre que leur couteau de combat et devaient rentrer seuls à la base._

_La moindre erreur, quelles qu'elles soient étaient suivies d'une punition. De privation de nourriture à isolement sans parler de rester toute une après midi, sans eau ni ombre sous le cagnard du désert._

_Alors, oui, elle avait appris vite. Au plus vite. Pour sortir de cet enfer._

_-Vos tests au tir sont passables mais vos résultats en prise d'information et en immersion sont excellents. Sans doute à force de côtoyer Gibbs et Dinozzo…_

_Elle se raidit encore plus si cela était possible._

_-J'ai une mission pour vous Soldat._

_Ses yeux quittèrent le mur pour se coller sur lui;_

_-Départ pour Jaffa demain matin 1:00. Vous infiltrez des officiers soupçonnés de trahison. L'officier Bensousan vous transmettra tout ce que vous devez savoir. Vous pouvez disposer._

* * *

Retour au MTAC 

Le regard noir de l'israélien la fixa alors qu'elle feignait la nonchalance. Pour sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait de cette mission. Toute sa vie en avait été…Elle était réellement morte ce jour là. Pour se transformer en ce qu'elle était maintenant, une espionne, une tueuse, une militaire.

-Sergent! Intervins son supérieur

-Général se leva-t-elle.

-Diplomatie Sergent…Diplomatie…

Elle serra les dents mais lui répondit en français

-J'essaierais de m'en souvenir Monsieur.

-Il me manquerait plus que les israéliens deviennent nos ennemis…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas…Le Directeur David me connaît mieux que cela…Répondit elle en se retournant vers le Directeur du Mossad.

Ziva se tendit. Elle n'aimait pas cela, pas du tout même. Elle était l'une des rares a comprendre le dialogue. Elle connaisait son père, il n'acceptait pas que quiconque ne lui parle de cette manière. Même elle ne se serait pas permis.

-Ziva intervint son père. Je veux que tous les dossiers des officiers infiltrés dans des mouvements terroristes soient transmis au Sergent Delmas. Et je veux que ce soit toi qui s'occupe de la branche du Mossad dans cette affaire.

-Bien Directeur.

-Pareil pour les militaires Français Delmas. Nos services ont déjà édité une liste de noms de personnes soupçonnées de lien avec la cellule AlQuds. Vous la transmettrez à vos nouveaux collègues.

-Le NCIS s'occupera des militaires américains.

-C'est une enquête d'envergure messieurs dames intervint le représentant du SECNAV. Où nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Cette mission est sensible, extrêmement sensible. Personne en dehors de cette pièce ne devra en être au courant. Souvenez vous de la première mission, ces terroristes n'ont pas hésitez a s'en prendre à l'ambassade française au Maroc et aux intérêts américains en Israël. Ils ont menacés de morts certains enquêteurs et on fait disparaître 3officiers du Mossad…Si on vous a choisit, c'est que vous êtes les meilleurs dans ce que vous faites et avez tous des capacités pouvant servir dans cette mission. Mais vous avez le choix de refuser.

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent sous le regard scrupuleux de Gibbs et du Directeur David. Cette discussion ils l'avaient eu vingt fois avant la naissance des jumeaux et cent fois depuis. Seuls l'un des deux iraient réellement sur le terrain. Et ils prendraient toutes les décisions nécessaires pour la sécurité des enfants. Ils avaient mis en place tout un système de garde et de protection pour eux. Et autant ils pouvaient aimer leurs enfants, autant ils savaient qu' aucuns d'eux ne pouvaient arrêter de travailler ni ne pouvaient refuser d'aller sur le terrain. Ils se sourirent, attendirent les réponses autour d'eux mais personne ne refusa.

-Bien alors au travail finit Vance.


	9. Chapter 9 Café amer

Bonsoir. Deux chapitres ce soir.

J'espère que vous êtes toujours là.

Merci pour les mises en alerte. Bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs.

Et bravo à misaya67 ;-) pour ses talents d'enquêtrice

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez

Enjoy!!

Azniv

* * *

_Salle de conférence du NCIS moins d'un quart d'heure après  
_

-Voici les dossiers de la CIA, sur certains militaires proches des milieux extrémistes, le reste il faudra creuser. Commença Delmas

-McGee, Dinozzo vous vous en occuperez... Ordonna Gibbs.

-Ici, dit-elle en donnant un clé USB à McGee, les dossiers des Français suspectés. Le dossier est crypté. Prévint-elle en évitant de le regarder ou de frôler ses doigts.

-Un attaché d'ambassade doit m'envoyer les dossiers israéliens intervint Ziva en s'installant à coté de Dinozzo.

-Ce sera notre cellule de crise ici? Gibbs demanda Delmas.

-Pas très discret, si le reste du bureau ne doit pas savoir. Nota Lévy

-Vous étés deux agents Français venus pour prendre des leçons de la part du NCIS…

-Des stagiaires… Ironisa Delmas en se levant pour bouger un peu.

Elle se sentait réellement mal à l'aise.

-Une autre idée Sergent? questionna Gibbs.

-Non Agent Gibbs se raidit elle. Vous connaissez vos locaux et vos hommes. Si vous êtes certain, perso, ça me va.

-Alors au travail.

-David, Lévy, allez me chercher le matériel nécessaire.

Le Français se tourna discrètement vers Juliette pour recevoir son accord, avant de sortir pour aller chercher tableau blanc, dossier, bloc notes.

-Et une fois qu'on aura dépouillé toutes ces listes de noms, et ces dossiers dit Dinozzo en commençant à brasser les feuilles devant lui. On fait quoi?

-Tu es enquêteur Tony, alors tu enquêtes…Lâcha Juliette en se servant une tasse de café noir

-…Et toi Delmas…Tu es quoi?

Elle sourit, elle savait qu'il serait le premier à lui demander des explications. Non pas que Gibbs ou McGee ne soient pas curieux.

En l'occurrence, c'était plus que le cas. Mais aucun d'eux ne lui auraient posé la question si vite et si directement.

McGee lui, aurait essayer de trouver les réponses par lui-même, en l'observant et sans doute en craquant son ordinateur ou celui des RG.

Et Gibbs…Les explications seraient sans doute intervenues quand l'un des deux auraient perdus son sang froid, dans sa cave, à coté de son bateau, avec sans doute un peu de bourbon dans le sang.

Elle calcula ses gestes, prenant son temps pour profiter de la chaleur de son gobelet de café.

-Je suis sergent dans les renseignements généraux Français. Recrutée pour…l'information et l'infiltration. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Eh ben elle en a fait du chemin la petite stagiaire en criminologie…surssura-t-il.

-J'étais vraiment stagiaire en criminologie à cette époque si c'est-ce que tu sous entend. Je n'ai été recrutée et entraînée qu'après. Et…je ne…pensais pas que cela se passerais comme cela…Crois moi Dinozzo…Je ne pensais pas revenir vous embeter.

Gibbs ne rata pas la tristesse qui traversa rapidement les yeux devenus sombres. McGee préféra ne pas la voir.

-Tu penses repartir directement après ta mission?

Elle marqua un temps de silence. Bu une gorgée et répondit d'une voix basse.

-Il y a de forte chance que je sois déployée…ailleurs avant même la fin de cette enquête.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de fuir les yeux bleus qui la rendait coupable et la tension de McGee devant elle.

Elle essaya aussi de comprendre et d'accepter les craintes sous entendus de Dinozzo. Rebue une gorgée de ce café insipide.

Et cacha sa peine derrière une grimace de dégoût.


	10. Chapter 10

_En même temps dans les réserves du NCIS_

_-_Alors, comme ça, vous avez déjà travailler avec le Sergent

Lévy, n'avait pas perdu le temps, a peine sortis de la salle de conférence il avait commencé à faire la conversation à Ziva, des banalités menant à un seul but, Delmas.

-Il y a longtemps pour la première mission sur la cellule AlQuds… Répondit-elle poliment

-Vous étiez là lors de l'attentat?

-Oui, nous avons été la chercher là bas. Dit-elle en lui tendant un tableau velleda .

-Et après? Vous savez ce qui s'est passé?

-Elle est rentrée chez elle…Le reste vous le savez mieux que moi.

-Et elle était comment à cette époque?

_FLASH BACK_

_-Oh Mon Dieu Ducky, c'est magnifique s'exclama la future maman en rentrant dans la salle à manger de la nouvelle maison du médecin légiste._

_Sur les murs blancs, des guirlandes pastels, jaunes, bleus, roses. Des petits ballons avec des cigognes dessinées dessus. Une grande table, nappée de blanc, couverte de cadeaux. Deux tas égaux quasi semblable. Sauf les rubans. Un tas de rose, un tas de bleu. Abby avait été jusqu'à accrochés des guirlandes de tissus au plafond. Roses et bleues entremêlées._

_Sur une seconde table d'appoint, des gâteaux, du thé et du café attendaient que l'on viennent les dévorer._

_Ziva et Juliette rentrèrent un peu plus dans la pièce, bouches bées. Tout ressemblait à un décor de films._

_La sœur de Tim les rejoints peut après avec une de leur cousine, les deux seules personnes de la famille de Tim qui ne soient pas…choquées de la rapidité de leur union. Ziva avait invité deux autres jeunes mamans rencontrées au cour de préparation à l'accouchement. Abby avait demandé aux nones du Bowlings que Juliette avait rencontré quelques semaines auparavant de se joindre à eux._

_Ducky s'éclipsa rapidement. Laissant la place libre à la gente féminine._

_Après cette après midi remplie de rires, de bons conseils, de grandes surprises, que même Ziva avait apprécié, malgré toutes ces couleurs pastels, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées seules, en attendant leurs hommes. L'une à coté de l'autre dans le canapé du beau salon de la maison type victorienne._

_Soudain, Juliette avait pris sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. Elles atteignaient les un peu plus de 6mois de grossesse. Et pour la première fois, Ziva sentie la petite fille bougée. Et rebougée._

_Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur de Ziva manqua un battement. Ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son amie la bouleversa plus que ce qu'elle accepterait d'avouer. Même en prenant l'excuse des hormones de grossesse._

_Leurs doigts se soudèrent sur le ventre rebondit de la française. Comme un message silencieux._

_-Tout se passera bien yadide. Tout se passera bien._

* * *

-Est-ce qu'elle à vraiment tuer un Officier du Mossad?

-Je n'en sais rien se réveilla l'agent David en évitant de le regarder. Mais si cela avait été le cas, je peux vous assurer qu'elle serait morte aujourd'hui…Je suis une ancienne du Mossad répondit elle à son regard interrogateur.

-Alors ça doit faire partie de sa légende…Vous savez, personne n'arrive à bosser avec elle. Et beaucoup de bruit cours sur elle…

-Des bruits?

Maintenant, c'est elle qui était intéressée.

-On dit que c'est votre…Le Directeur David qui l'a recruté directement. Mais qu'elle a fui le Mossad assez rapidement. Dit-il en jaugeant l'effet de la nouvelle sur son interlocutrice.

-C'est votre première mission ensemble?

-Oui.

-Alors bonne chance lâcha Ziva en quittant la réserve.


	11. Chapter 11 Enquêtons

Bonjour,

Premièrement, désolée de ne pas avoir poster de nouveaux chapitres plus tôt mais la vraie vie à pris le dessus et j'ai réécris une partie de l'enquête qui ne me convenait pas.

J'espère que vous suivez encore, j'ai moins de reviews et j'ai peur que le coté émotion que vous avez eu l'air d'aimer dans la précédente histoire ne soit plus au rendez vous. Du coup, je me suis remis à la tache. Pour le moment, il y aura de l'enquête mais je promets que la "dynamique familiale" va revenir. J'essaie de garder le plus de crédibilité dans le cour des évènements et le recrutement de Juliette par le méchant Directeur David...

Merci de me suivre. Et merci pour les mises en alertes et ajouts favoris pour cette histoire mais aussi pour Yeroushalaim Shel Zahav.

J2: Merci pour ta review, (je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai répondu en MP) je crois que c'est toi qui m'a demandé du Tiva...Je m'y suis attelée...Je vais juste devoir trouver le bon moment pour l'intégrer dans l'histoire.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Si j'ai oublié des remerciements personnels, soit ici, soit en MP, veuillez m'en excuser, j'ai un peu perdu le fil depuis quelques jours.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

_Retour dans la salle de conférence._

-Bien, commença Dinozzo

Après trois heures de mises en commun d'information, de lecture de dossier, de traduction et de craquages de fichiers. Tous les agents, américains et français levèrent la tête vers lui.

-Feu de camps.

-Feu de camps? Demanda Lévy en regardant Juliette qui ne sut que hausser les épaules en fixant Dinozzo.

-Feu de camps le Frenchi…

-Frenchi??

-Laisse tomber Lévy, ça signifie qu'il commence à t'apprécier répondit Delmas, laconique.

Son partenaire resta la regarder, intrigué, alors que les autres agents grognaient.

-Allez, allez, ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer…Je sens que mon esprit de déduction tiens quelques choses, il faut juste l'aider à accoucher…

-Ok Dinozzo concéda Juliette en se levant pour prendre un marqueur velleda et s'approcher du tableau encore vierge. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de concret et de…

-Visualiser compléta McGee avant de se reprendre.

-Visualiser. Merci…répondit elle doucement.

Presque timidement.

-Vas y Tony, commence, ordonna Gibbs toujours intéressé d'observer la dynamique de ses agents.

Ils étaient toujours capables de travailler et de trouver des pistes parfois improbables malgré les événements personnels qui les secouaient. Depuis le début de la journée, ils les voyaient cachés leurs sentiments face à la réapparition de Juliette pour ne se fixer que sur leur enquête.

Le reste viendrait après.

Et pour cela, il était fier d'eux.

-Bien…Alors, nous savons que le trafiquant que nous avons interrogé la dernière fois, et qui était payé via des prostituées faisait partie d'une association. Association largement financé par Abdel Ben Maloud, il aurait maintenant 60ans. Propriétaire d'une compagnie d'export. Porté disparu lors de l'attentat contre l'ambassade du Maroc. La question est qu'est-il devenu?

Suivant le raisonnement de l'agent Senior, Juliette nota la nom de leurs suspects avec un point d'interrogation en dessous.

-Aucunes traces de lui reprit McGee. Les comptes de l'association ont été gelé par le FBI à la fin de la dernière enquête. On sait juste que c'est via ses fonds que les prostituées envoyées vers Mamouhd Amine étaient payées. Pour les fonds personnels et professionnels de ce monsieur, ses héritiers ont repris le flambeau. Ses trois fils font fructifier les affaires familiales.

Sous le noms de Abdel Ben Malhoud, Juliette traça une flèche avec trois tirets.

-On connaît leurs identités?

-Abdel Junior, grimaça McGee.

-Certains n'ont vraiment pas d'imagination pour appeler leur gamin rigola doucement Dinozzo.

-Adelkader et Rayda.

-On sait quoi d'eux?

-Pas grand-chose fouilla-t-il dans ses dossiers.

Trois autres points d'interrogations furent marqués sur le tableau, en face de chaque nom.

-Ensuite relança Gibbs toujours appuyé en retrait contre la table où trônait la cafetière.

-Que savons-nous sur le réseau de prostituées? demanda Juliette.

Les autres agents restèrent la regarder.

-Quoi? Ça vous parait pas bizarre comme moyen de payer les services d'un futur terroriste…

-A l'époque nota Dinozzo, cela te paraissait une excellente idée souviens toi…

-Ça l'est toujours Dinozzo répondit elle. Moins facilement traçable que des échanges d'argent non?

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et traça une nouvelle flèche, vers la gauche, pour lier le nom de Abdel Ben Mahmoud à celui de leur seul terroriste arrêté. Au dessus de la flèche, un nouveau point d'interrogation, surmonté de « prostituées »

-Mais, rien ne nous dit que ce soit le seul qui soit payé comme ça. Donc, avec un peu de chance, on remonte ce réseau et on a d'autres noms…

Elle sentit l'adrénaline prendre le dessus et le plaisir de tenir un piste et une idée bien construite. Elle aimait cela. Elle l'avait oublié…Cette sensation enivrante.

Deux coups retentirent à la porte avant de laisser apparaître la tête de Fornell.

-Eh, vous avez commencé sans nous…

-Nos amis du FBI s'exclama Dinozzo…Entrez, entrez, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

-Merci Dinoozzzooo. Alors, vous en êtes où dit il en entrant dans la pièce, n'attendant même pas une salutation…

-Nous développons des pistes répondit Gibbs…

-…Développer des pistes…Mince Gibbs, tu m'avais habituer à plus d'action.

Avant que l'intéressé ne put répondre deux autres agents rentrèrent dans la pièce. Et malgré les années et son entraînement, Juliette marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue de Chase.

En premier lieu, il sembla ne pas l'avoir vu. Il salua poliment les autres agents, s'arrêtant à Lévy.

-Les français…dit-il en se tournant vers le mur du fond.

-Les français répondit-elle.

Pas assez assurée à son goût. Comment après tout ce qu'elle avait appris il arrivait encore à l'impressionner…N'était-elle finalement que la gamine d'il y a 4ans. Celle qui s'était laissé séduire par ce pauvre type.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, un peu plus grassouillet peut être. Des cheveux un peu plus long et plus poivres que bruns…mais elle était certaine qu'il gardait un certain charme pour la plupart des femmes qu'il croisait.

Il resta la regarder. Et à se fixer ils manquèrent les visages fermés de McGee et Gibbs. Les yeux sévères de Ziva.

-Delmas…Intéressant…lâcha-t-il enfin.

Et elle ne sut quoi répondre.

-Bon on se remet au travail…Fornell, tu t'occuperas du réseau de prostitution, le Sergent Delmas te mettra au courant à la fin de la réunion.

-Et là, maintenant on fait quoi? demanda Chase tout en ne détachant pas les yeux de la silhouette de Juliette.

-Feu de camps répondit Tony un peu plus sombrement qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Feu..

-Ne demande pas conseilla Fornell. Suis le mouvement. On a pas de temps à perdre…

Et moins d'une heure plus tard, après un recadrement tendu de la part de Gibbs, chacun se trouva avec des taches à accomplir.

Le FBI avec le réseau de prostituées à remonter, Gibbs et Dinozzo s'occupant des héritiers de la famille Maloud. Ziva et Tim s'attaquant aux pistes déjà prêt établies par les différents dossiers reçus le matin, regardant de plus prêt la liste des noms de suspects, une quinzaine pour chaque pays impliqués avec l'aide de Delmas et Lévy.

Gibbs et Fornell étant attendu par la CIA pour une prise de connaissance de dossier top secret….


	12. Chapter 12

Bienvenue Lili, merci pour ton message, j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira autant

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Le lendemain ne fut que la suite logique de la veille, les mêmes tensions, les mêmes émotions a cloisonnées. Une enquête gigantesque à mener. Le reste de ses vieux amis à rencontrer. D'autres explications a donné.

D'abord Abby. La même qu'il y a quatre ans, les mêmes nattes, les mêmes tatouages. Mais plus de sourire pour elle.

En fait, elle eut le droit au traitement silencieux.

Aux yeux de la scientifique, elle n'existait pas.

Encore une fois, elle accepta son sort. A ses propres yeux, elle était elle-même devenue une ombre.

Ducky fut bien évidemment plus diplomate dans sa réaction, lui demandant poliment comment elle allait depuis le temps et lui assura tout son aide si besoin était.

Elle eut même le droit à un sourire, désabusé peut être, mais un sourire tout de même.

Les autres avaient été égaux à eux même. Ne parlant que de l'affaire avec elle et Lévy, évitant tout sujet impliquant la sphère privée. Elle sentit plusieurs fois le regard interrogateur de Tony sur elle, comme s'il avait besoin de la garder à vue. Elle sentait aussi la tension chez Ilan qui commençait à ne plus supporter les cachotteries. Pas de bol pour un agent secret…

Comme elle s'en doutait, Ziva, Gibbs et Tim étaient plus distants, moins lisibles. Ou peut être que pour se protéger, elle préférait ne pas utiliser ses talents de profiler pour lire leurs comportements.

Autrement, elle aurait pu lire le visage fatigué de McGee, les traits tirés et les regards songeurs de Ziva et les coups d'oeils discrets de leur patron.

Elle aurait put repérer les indices lui montrant que Tim n'avait pas dormis de la nuit, qu'il en était à sa troisième tasse de café depuis son arrivée au bureau et qu'a se rythme là, il allait battre le record de consommation de Gibbs.

Elle aurait pu voir que Ziva et Gibbs n'avaient pas non plus eu une soirée sereine. Chacun perdu dans les indices et dossiers qu'ils avaient pu glaner sur elle.

Au lieu de cela, elle s'était directement enfermée dans la salle de conférence avec les dossiers de la petite dizaine de suspects qui leur restait à étudier. Elle avait dressé des profils psychologiques pour tous les autres et ils avaient déjà épinglés une dizaines de noms en tout qui, avec les photos correspondantes, étaient posés sur le mur avec le tableau blanc. Mais pour pouvoir aller plus loin, il fallait les interroger, les rencontrer, les suivre…

Elle se massa les tempes. Cela prendrait des semaines, sans parler de toutes la coordinations entre les différentes agences des différents pays.

Elle ne tiendrait pas.

-Qu'Est-ce que l'on a rentra Gibbs suivis de ses agents.

Et de ceux du FBI.

Elle commença. Leur laissant à peine le temps de prendre un siège.

-Voici dix cibles intéressantes, psychologiquement d'abord, ils ont tous des traits ressemblants à Mamoud Amine. Des histoires plus ou moins similaires, une conversion ou une prise en charge par des associations caritatives. Quatre français, deux anglais, un israélien, trois américains.

-Les français vont être suivis et une enquête va être menée sur chacun d'eux dès notre feu vert par les Renseignements généraux intervint Lévy.

-Et pour les anglais? demanda Tony

-On donne leur nom à la CIA et ils s'en occupent ordonna Gibbs en se tournant de nouveau vers Juliette pour qu'elle continue.

Et comme elle l'avait appris des années auparavant, elle enchaîna, ne se laissant pas intimider par le regard pénétrant du patron.

-Pour les américains, deux sont basés à Norfolk, dont un qui appartenait au même régiment que Mamoud.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été inquiété à l'époque? Interrogea Ziva

-Parce qu'il n'est ni arabe, ni musulman…

-Pourquoi maintenant alors lanca Chase.

-Parce qu'il est apparu sur la liste donné par la CIA…il a été l'un des seuls à s'inquiéter du sort de son camarade et semblerait peu enclin à repartir en mission en Irak.

-On s'en occupe en priorité. Décida Gibbs. Qu'avez-vous sur le réseau de prostitution?

-A l'époque, la CIA n'avait rien trouvé d'illégal pour le club dans lequel se rendait Mahmoud…outre son financement par cette assos. Le propriétaire du club n'a pas été reconnu coupable de complicité d'entreprise terroriste. Il a juste payé une amende parce que les filles faisaient un peu plus que de servir des coupes de champagnes ou de danser. Mais il s'en est bien sortie.

-A-t-on interrogé les filles à l' époque demanda Juliette.

-Oui répondit non sans un sourire Chase.

Ils avaient osé envoyé le chat dans le pot de crème….

-Personne ne s'est plaint de quoi que ce soit…

-Et qu'avaient elles déclarée sur lui?

Moment de silence…

-Tu ne leur a pas poser de question sur le comportement de ce type?

-Ce n'était pas une affaire de viol ou de mœurs Juliette mais une enquête sur un possible réseau terroriste…Dont le principal suspect était déjà derrière les barreaux…

-Alors sur quoi les as-tu interrogé?

-La clientèle de base, les habitués…aucun n'avait de comportement étranges ou…

-Mahmoud non plus et pourtant ses complices ont fait sauté trois cibles dans Jérusalem faisait une soixantaine de morts en tout Chase! Gronda-t-elle…

-Eh, c'est pas toi qui va m'apprendre à faire mon travail Juliette. Se leva-t-il.

-Sergent Delmas pour toi dit elle en se redressant prête à se défendre.

Elle n'était plus la petite gamine qui acceptait d'avoir peur. Et même si il lui tordait toujours le ventre, elle ne le laisserais pas le voir…

-Mon cul, t'es qu'une pauvre fille qui a peur de son ombre…Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là d'abord!!!

Lévy, jusqu'alors assis à la droite de Chase se leva pour se coller épaule contre épaule contre l'agent.

-Doucement mon vieux, un peu de respect ok?

Merde, voilà qu'il devait se préparer à se battre pour sauver l'honneur de sa patronne. Nom d'une pipe, il avait hâte de pouvoir la coincer pour la faire parler…Quitte à employer des techniques persuasives…

Au fond de la pièce, à coté de Delmas, Gibbs avait posé, tranquillement, son gobelet de café sur la table. A ses cotés, assis en bout de table, McGee avait lâché son crayon est fixait les moindre gestes de l'agent du FBI. Ziva, inconsciemment, avait posé la main à sa ceinture, non loin de son couteau. Dinozzo semblait plus nonchalant mais avait posé une main préventive sur le bord de sa chaise prêt à bondir. Ils savaient tous jusqu'où ce type pouvait aller…

-Quoi…Tu as encore besoin d'un garde du corps….Tu couches avec celui là aussi??

Elle ne sut pas si elle entendit de la haine, du dégoût ou une pointe de jalousie. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui répondre. Mais voilà, durant un dizieme de secondes ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de McGee. Et Gibbs s'étaient instinctivement rapproché d'elle.

Elle pouvait lui répondre, l'envoyer paitre, le baffer même et pire…

Pourtant dans une salle silencieuse et tendue, elle ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes.

Jeta le dossier qu'elle tenait sur la table puis quitta la pièce sans un regard derrière elle.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici d'autres réponses.

J'ai réécris ce chapitre ce matin devant le petit déjeuner, j'espère que la psychologie des personnages tiens le coup et que vous ne verrez pas nouvelle partie collée à l'ancienne.

La fin de cette histoire prends forme dans ma tête...Vous devriez l'avoir avant le départ. Quitte à vous poster les derniers chapitres de l'aéroport...lol...

Merci aux nouveaux arrivants pour leurs messages et aux anciens pour être toujours là.

Plus de nouvelles de titefofolle, je commence à m'inquiéter...Si tu passes par là, fais moi signe ;-)

Avant de vous laissez, je voulais m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes que je laisse passer. Je relis plusieurs fois mes chapitres mais en les reparcourant pour écrire celui ci, j'ai remarqué de grosses boulettes. Veuillez m'en excuser.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Elle ne s'était pas retournée, avait foncé vers l'ascenseur, avec peu être l'espoir secret que l'un d'entre eux ne la suive. Même ce salaud. Elle aurait eu l'excuse de pouvoir le frapper ou le coincer quelques minutes dans la cabine.

Mais rien encore une fois que la solitude qui l'emprisonnait depuis quatre ans. Où dans laquelle elle s'enfermait depuis tout ce temps, elle ne saurait plus le dire.

Elle partit courir pendant une heure, dans le même parc où elle s'était recueillie la veille. Mais cette fois, pas de Timmy. D'Agent McGee se corrigea-t-elle.

Rien de surprenant, elle venait de laisser sous entendre qu'elle couchait avec tous ses partenaires ou hommes qu'elle pouvait rencontrer. Alors que dans la réalité, l'inverse était bien plus vrai.

Personne ne l'avait approché après lui. Et rien ne changerais cela. Pas même la force.

Car dans les moments où elle ne se sentait plus de force de vivre cette vie qu'elle haïssait, c'était ces souvenirs de leur vie qui la gardait saine d'esprit. C'était le souvenir du baisser attentionné qu'il lui donnait tous les matins avant d'aller travailler. Accompagné de cette main qui caressait son ventre.

Leur bébé. Une belle petite fille.

Elle remercia le Ciel qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à Chase. Elle lui trouvait même une vague ressemblance avec Tim, ce qui était génétiquement impossible mais cela la rassurait…Alors la science….

Une fois la rage suffisamment évacuée pour pouvoir rencontrer d'autres personnes sans qu'elles ne lui servent de défouloir, elle rentra au NCIS, direction la salle de sport.

Elle n'avait pas reçu d'appel de Gibbs, personne n'était venu la chercher donc, elle pouvait encore prendre le luxe d'une pause primordiale. Elle avait besoin de frapper. Et le sac de sable était encore là. Parfait. Elle frappa avec la même souplesse et grâce que la veille, faisant défiler dans sa tête tous les moments où elle avait eu peur de ce type, où il avait été ignoble avec elle…jusqu'à ce que son image et ces moments noirs soient remplacés par des moment plus légers. D'un pique nique dans le parc en pleine hiver, d'un concert improvisé autour du piano de Ziva, d'une bataille de polochon dans la cave de Gibbs…

Le dernier coup de poing camoufla un sanglot.

Comment avait elle pu abandonner tout cela sans se battre? Elle s'arrêta de frapper…C'était faux, elle avait d'abord refusé de participer aux entrainements et à tout cela…Mais il avait eu des arguments irrévocables…Reprendre Ziva de force, car n'ayant pas la nationalité américaine, elle pouvait être rappelée en Israël n'importe quand…Même si elle avait officiellement donné sa démission du Mossad…

On a cela dans le sang lui avait il dit une fois. Et on ne démissionne pas d'une vocation….

Pour la première fois en quatre ans, elle se demanda si cette mission ne pourrait pas être la dernière. Sans doute durerait elle quelques mois, qu'elle voyagerait.

Après, peut être était ce temps de penser a sa reconversion. Elle avait payer sa dette à Drumont, il l'avait protégé contre les représailles des officiers du Mossad qui la menaçaient après l'exécution de Rivkin. Elle participait à cette dernière mission pour lui. Elie ne pourrait sans doute plus rien contre Ziva et les enfants, car ils étaient américains. Plus de danger imminent pour eux même si elle se doutait que le Directeur ne lache pas sa prise comme cela.

Car c'est-ce qu'elle était pour lui, une prise de guerre, une prisonnière dans son combat personnel contre l'équipe de Gibbs. Contre l'homme qui avait tué son fils et conquis sa fille. Œil pour œil…

Au bout d'un certain temps d'immobilité devant le sac de sable, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Un homme d'une autre équipe qu'elle avait croisé en prenant son service le matin même. La presque trentaine, crane rasé, bien charpenté, une bon mètre quatre vingt pour autant de kilos.

-Oui?

-Tu veux essayer? dit il en se tournant rieur vers ses camarades.

-Essayer quoi?

-Un petit combat…un corps à corps…

-Mon pote a parié que tu étais moins forte que l'autre fille de l'équipe de Gibbs…l'Israélienne.

Evidement, elle ne manqua pas les regards moqueurs et le ton dédaigneux quand ils avaient lâchés le mot « israélienne »

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as parié? Demanda-t-elle en se désaltérant.

-Mon repas du midi pendant une semaine…Chez Alfredo

Elle connaissait ce traiteur, le même que l'équipe de Gibbs. Il faisait d'excellente pizza…Elle les avait toutes gouté le long de sa grossesse. Peut être en avait-il rajouté sur sa carte depuis le temps?

-Et si je gagne…j'ai quoi?

-Choisis ria-t-il.

-Le repas de tous les midis pour toute l'équipe de Gibbs, moi et mon collègue compris, pour la semaine. Chez Alfredo bien sûr.

Ils restèrent se regarder entre hommes, les quatre en retrait hochèrent la tète et son futur adversaire aussi. Elle tira son sweats vague pour apparaitre en brasière de sport, rebut une bonne gorgée d'eau. Le grand costaud tiqua à son pendentif sur son poignet droit et son couteau au poignet gauche.

-Oups lâcha-t-elle en retournant ranger précautionneusement son couteau dans son sac.

-Mossad demanda-t-il?

-Non. Dit elle en se mettant en position. Quelles sont les règles?

-Le premier bloqué au sol.

-Ok.

Chacun positionné dans chaque angle du ring, ils restèrent se jauger quelques secondes. Elle entendit quelque un rentrer dans le gymnase et vit les quatre parieurs se reculer mais ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête. L'autre décida d'avancer franco et d'utiliser sa force contre cette petite chose frêle.

En quelques secondes, le combat était terminé. Elle assise sur son torse, le regardant dans les yeux. Il ne comprit même pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Souplement, elle se pencha a son oreille

-l'Israélienne s'appelle Ziva, celui qui lui manque de respect ME manque de respect. Et je n'aime pas que l'on me manque de respect. Dit-elle en lui donnant une petite claque pour appuyer ses dires.

Un regard entendus vers les quatre téléspectateurs avant de se retourner et de leur balancer

-A demain midi, j'enverrais quelqu'un vous déposer notre commande.

Et voila McGee venu la rejoindre.

-Bravo

-C'était rien.

Moment de silence embarrassé.

-Gibbs se demandait où tu étais. Il s'inquiète.

-Pas pour moi mais pour le bon déroulement de cette enquête. J'arrive dit elle en se dirigeant vers ses affaires

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne, il lui saisit la main droite, celle ou l'étoile de David servait de bracelet.

Elle se figea.

-Tu devrais aller faire soigner ça.

Se focalisant sur sa main, elle vue enfin les traits de sang.

-C'est…c'est rien.

-Va voir Ducky suggéra-t-il en la laissant récupérer sa main.

-Pas la peine

-Ca ne va pas plaire à Gibbs dit il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Essayant de respirer calmement, elle le suivit, mais ne prit pas l'ascenseur derrière lui, elle suivit juste un couloir interminable pour se retrouver en salle d'autopsie.

-Juliette ma chère, quelle surprise.

-Bon appétit Ducky dit-elle en s'approchant du bureau du légiste qui finissait son repas.

-Que puis je pour toi?

Elle lui montra juste sa main

-Qui a gagner dit il en la regardant de plus prêt

-Moi répondit elle doucement en s'asseyant sur une des tables d'autopsie.

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée dans cette position était l'avant-veille de son départ. Quelques heures avant son accouchement.

-Ce sont juste des égratignures Ducky mais McGee…

-Ce garçon s'est toujours inquiété pour toi tu sais. Toujours appuya-t-il

-Oui.

C'est tout ce que sa gorge serrée pouvait laisser échapper comme son.

-Tu te souviens, avant la naissance de ton bébé…Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage pire que Tony…

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Ce n'était plus sa vie tout cela. C'était celle d'une autre. D'une autre Juliette Delmas. Il fallait qu'elle le garde en tête.

-Sais tu se qu'ils ont marqué sur mon dossier Ducky…Pour…Après l'accouchement…

-Non

-Mort né.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il finisse de bander sa main pour descendre de la table d'autopsie et rejoindre le reste des enquêteurs.

Derrière, dans la lumière crue de la morgue, Ducky resta la regarder. Une vague de tristesse dans ses yeux. Qu'avaient ils fait de sa stagiaire si fragile et délicate? Et surtout, pourquoi?


	14. Chapter 14

Voici une autre partie des questions que vous avez sans doute dû vous posez en lisant notamment le premier tome de cette aventure.

Un peu plus du passé de Juliette découvert.

Est ce que cela lui permettra de retrouver les siens? Bonne question

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

_Au même moment, salle de conférence NCIS_

-Pause déjeuner gronda Gibbs.

-Il est à peine 10h30 Agent…

La voix de McCarthy mourut sous le regard noir de l'ex marine.

-Occupez vous de votre partenaire McCarthy et apprenez lui à se taire, sinon l'un d'entre nous risque de le faire…

Lévy toujours dans la même position ne détachait pas ses yeux bruns de Chase qui semblait encore écumé de colère que sa supérieure ai pu remettre, à juste titre, son travail en cause.

-T'as vraiment eu de la chance qu'elle ai décidé de quitter la pièce au lieu de te prendre entre quatre yeux…crois moi.

Un méchant rire sortit de la bouche de l'agent du FBI

-Elle n'a jamais été qu'une pauvre fille….n'a jamais rien su d'autre que de coucher pour avoir ce qu'elle veut…D'abord ce terroriste, puis l'agent…

-ELLE N'A JAMAIS COUCHE AVEC CE TYPE gronda Lévy…C'est pour cela agent Chase que vous avez foiré l'enquête sur elle. Parce que vous êtes partis de ce principe…C'est vous qui encore une fois avez foutu en l'air votre enquête en la séduisant. Ce « terroriste » était son meilleur ami de fac. Son seul tort, être né en Palestine à notre époque…Elle a juste voulu aller l'aider. Et s'est retrouvée sous des bombardements et éloignée de tout avec deux enfants à sauver. Elle a passé 24h sous les feux ennemis avec deux enfants de 8 ans et 6ans. Il n'y a qu'elle qui est revenue. Quand l'armée israélienne les a trouvé, un des soldats, un jeune mal dégrossi a tiré. Et elle n'a rien pu faire. Elle n'avait que 23ans. A cet âge, tu ne devais même pas être sortis des jupons de ta mère.

-Mon Dieu murmura doucement Ziva. C'est pour cela qu'elle a été emprisonné par le Mossad? Pour avoir tiré sur un soldat…

-Elle l'a raté répondit plus doucement l'agent français. Elle n'a jamais été très bonne au tir…Mais elle est excellente au corps à corps dit-il plus gravement en se tournant de nouveau vers Chase.

-Chase, McCarthy. Ne revenez pas avant cet après midi et avec du concret ordonna Gibbs.

Il n'y avait pas d'urgence concrète, pas de menaces précises, justes des têtes à faire sauter et cela prendrait du temps. Ils pouvaient prendre quelques heures pour essayer de travailler sans s'étriper. C'était une nécessité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'autre Lévy? Questionna-t-il en s'asseyant prêt de l'agent et en lui faisant signe de faire de même.

Ainsi, il avait aussi une vue sur McGee qui n'avait pas desserrer la mâchoire depuis le départ mais qui avait blêmis.

Et regardais dans le vague, sûrement des restes de souvenirs d'une vie révolue.

Lévy se radoucit et s'assit.

-Ça c'est-ce qu'elle a raconté à notre patron au moment de son recrutement par les RG. Après son retour en France.

-Elle n'est plus du Mossad alors? Demanda Ziva qui tremblait sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ça semble plus compliqué que cela…Le bruit court que le Mossad la prête aux RG

-Un agent de liaison…

-Quelque chose comme cela…Mais d'autres disent qu'elle a fuie le Mossad et que les RG la protège.

Ziva lâcha un rire désabusé en mettant sa tête dans les mains.

-Sans doute après qu'elle ai tué cet officier dont vous avez parlé.

-Non, bien après. Cet officier, un traitre impliqué dans votre précédente affaire sur ces terroristes, aurait été son premier….travail…

Ziva redressa la tête pour le regarder. Vérifié qu'il ne blaguait pas. Et évidemment, il était sérieux comme une pierre. Comment Juliette avait elle pu survivre 2ans dans les rangs du Mossad en ayant tué l'un d'eux…

-Est-ce que vous savez comment elle a été recruté? demanda enfin McGee

Il eut lui-même du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix. Enrouée.

Lévy marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre. Il avait lu le dossier de sa partenaire dans l'avion. Pendant qu'elle tentait en vain de prendre un peu de repos.

Et il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux Agents Timothy McGee au NCIS.

-Non Agent McGee. Je ne sais pas. Mais d'après les bruits de couloirs, son entraînement a été intense…très intense…Ils ne l'ont pas épargné…

C'est Ziva qui se leva la première pour faire les cent pas. Quand son amie avait disparue, elle avait appelé les deux, trois derniers contacts de confiance qu'elle avait au Mossad. Aucun ne l'avait vu. En même temps, elle leur avait demandé s'ils n'avaient pas eu connaissance d'une nouvelle apprentie terroriste pas d'une nouvelle apprentie soldat.

-Ce que je peux certifier finit Lévy, c'est que le Directeur David y tient particulièrement…Mais vous savez le Sergent est une ombre chez nous…Les gens en parlent beaucoup, mais elle ne parle à personne. Et personne ne veut bosser avec elle. Une histoire de confiance sans doute.

-Pourquoi avez-vous acceptez? Demanda Gibbs

-J'ai reçus des ordres. Et je n'ai pas peur pour ma vie avec elle…C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de la part d'un partenaire…


	15. Chapter 15 On commence à se retrouver

Voici la suite. Je vais poster plusieurs chapitres d'affiler ce soir car j'ai pris un peu de retard.

Mon soucis actuellement étant que je réécris directement l'histoire en live intégral. J'ai été obligé de changé le plan initial, donc je suis au chapitre 15, j'ai la fin de l'histoire mais entre les deux points d'interrogations...Car je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais garder de mon premier plan...

Mais il y aura des méchants, de la bagarre, des bobos et des mégas calins pour consoler tout le monde... ;-)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Quand elle consentit enfin à remonter au bureau, l'équipe était tranquillement installée dans leur carrée habituel, Lévy ayant été installé au bureau de Tony. Des dossiers et des feuilles imprimées étaient apparues ainsi que des tasses de café et des beignets.

Les deux hommes semblaient extrêmement concentrés, leurs attentions naviguant entre l'écran d'ordinateur et quelques feuilles éparses.

Ziva, quant à elle, était pendue au téléphone, tapotant distraitement le bord de son bureau avec un crayon gris. Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois d'affiler en réponse à son interlocuteur avant de se reprendre pour lui répondre dans ce que Juliette compris être de l'arabe littéraire. Elle ne l'avait jamais appris, préférant parler la langue de ses amis et captant de si, de là, quelques phrases typiques palestiniennes.

Gibbs était lui aussi à son bureau, ses lunettes de vue sur le nez. Un dossier brun ouvert devant lui. Un gobelet de café encore fumant à la main. Elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Se souvenant de tous les moments où sa simple présence avait pu la rassurer. Elle sourit presque de la totale confiance qu'elle lui faisait, telle une enfant face à un père.

Elle tourna son regard vers le dernier bureau.

Pour trouver un McGee en train de l'observer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ils n'étaient que deux à pouvoir faire cela se dit elle. Et ils étaient tous les deux présents, en cette fin de matinée, dans ce carré de bureau qui lui avait tant manqué.

Et eux aussi. Tellement manqué. Jusqu'à en sentir de la douleur physique. Des coups de poings et de pieds répétés dans la poitrine. Combien de nuit, surtout les premiers mois, avait elle rêvé de les retrouver dans ce même endroit. Elle devrait crier de joie, se laisser envahir par un bonheur incommensurable.

Pourtant, quelque chose la bloquait. Elle n'arrivait pas a sourire ou se décontracter. Et pas seulement à cause de l'incartade avec Chase tout à l'heure mais à cause d'elle. De ce qu'elle était devenue. Une tueuse.

Jamais ils ne pourraient la regarder comme elle le désirait. C'est-à-dire comme avant. Elle n'était plus fraîche et innocente.

Elle avait du sang sur les mains et des cicatrices bien trop profondes pour n'apparaître que sur la peau.

McGee se leva pour aller prendre une chaise dans les bureaux derrière lui. Gibbs leva les yeux de son dossier.

Elle se sentit déglutir difficilement. Leurs yeux se parlèrent plus qu'elle ne pouvait le comprendre.

-McGee m'a dit pour le pari…Dinozzo t'attendait avec impatience pour passer sa commande.

Elle parlait plusieurs langues étrangères couramment. Mais ne comprit pas le dialecte qu'il lui adressait.

-Oui Delmas, il est midi passé. Tu sais pourtant que j'ai une horloge biologique très précise.

-Dans deux secondes il va nous faire croire à une crise d'hypoglycémie répondit faussement désabusée Ziva qui venait de raccrocher.

McGee ne dit rien mais posa la chaise devant son propre bureau.

Cette fois elle eut peur de comprendre. Elle regarda Gibbs de nouveau.

-Et alors Sergent, vous êtes ici pour travailler pas pour rester planter au milieu de mon service gronda-t-il.

Cette fois, elle n'eut pas besoin de dictionnaire. Elle s'assit et commença à consulter les notes prises par son binôme.

Elle manqua le sourire secret de Lévy derrière elle.

Mais pas le soulagement sur le visage de son ancien amant.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: quand je parles d'arabe littéraire, je parles de l'arabe que vous trouverez dans beaucoup d'université actuellement en France et qui permet de lire et d'écrire un arabe unifié, "universalisé" car comme le français, l'arabe est une langue avec des dialectes différents.

Comme dans le monde francophone, nous avons les différences entre la France, la Belgique, l'Afrique, le Canada ect...

L'arabe palestinien, fait partie de l'arabe oriental, qui contient, l'arabe parlé au Liban, en Egypte, en Syrie et donc en Palestine. Même si ce dernier pays semble être moqué par ses voisins, un peu sans doute comme on se moque de l'accent belge en France.


	16. Chapter 16 Some other time

Un peu de sentiment dans ce monde de brut...Cela fait pas de mal...

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Il faisait nuit maintenant, et comme la veille, elle préféra aller marcher que de suivre Lévy jusqu'à leur chambre d'hôtel.

Son partenaire n'appréciait pas trop de la laisser ainsi. Mais elle savait ressortir la carte de la supérieure intransigeante quand il le fallait et lui ne voulait pas la braquer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Encore moins depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'équipe du NCIS.

Eux, n'avait rien dit. Ils l'avaient tous écouter avec beaucoup d'attention. A la fin de la discussion, au moment où il avait répondu à la question de Gibbs, McGee s'était levé, avait ramassé ses affaires et était sortis de la pièce. Ses deux coéquipiers l'avaient regardé sortir puis s'étaient tournés vers Gibbs. Impassible.

Il y avait eu un moment de silence avant que l'agent David ne déclare:

-Je connais parfaitement l'entraînement du Mossad pour les recrues. Mais la plupart ont un passé militaire…J'ose à peine imaginer comment elle est arrivée là dedans et comment mon père a pu accepter son recrutement.

-Comment en est elle arrivée là? Pourquoi ne s'est elle pas tournée vers nous?

-Pas certaine qu'elle ai pu avait répondu la jeune femme avant de se lever, les mains toujours tremblantes, pour sortir à son tour.

L'agent Dinozzo s'était tourné vers son patron avant de sortir à son tour.

Gibbs s'était alors tourné vers lui.

-Gardez la à l'œil…

Et la voilà maintenant à marcher dans les rues de Washington D.C. redécouvrant cet endroit qui aurait dû être chez elle.

Elle s'étonna elle-même de pouvoir encore se rappeler le nom de tel magasin, de tel propriétaire. L'épicerie où ils allaient chercher leur glace pour les soirées lecture et écriture. Ici, la boulangerie où elle avait l'habitude d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner quand Gibbs et Tim restaient dormir le dimanche matin. Les rares fois où cela était faisable.

Elle n'était qu'a dix minutes de chez son patron, non, rectification, son ex patron. Ils se devaient d'être égaux dans cette enquête, mais évidemment, elle suivrait ses ordres sans hésiter.

Il serait toujours le patron. Et elle s'en voulut de rechercher encore la lueur de fierté dans ses yeux. Après tout ça. Après tout ce temps.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ce joli voisinage résidentiel et un peu bourgeois, juste avant de rentrer dans un quartier plus populaire où résidait Gibbs. Pas ce soir.

Et son esprit vagabonda, vers ce qui aurait du être.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Et que dis tu de cette maison…un petit jardin, deux chambres, à quelques minutes du travail…_

_-Mais à au moins vingt minutes d'ici et il nous faut plus de deux chambres si tu veux avoir ton bureau…_

_-Tu veux vraiment avoir une maison par ici? demanda Tim_

_-Oui, j'aime l'idée d'habiter pas très loin de chez Gibbs et pas trop loin de Tony et Ziva non plus…En cas de besoin tu vois. Imagine que tu doives partir je sais pas où…J'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule avec le bébé…_

_-Si je pars Gibbs aussi. Je ne suis jamais aller en mission sous couverture seul encore et ça m'étonnerais que ça m'arrive…_

_-Peut être mais au cas où, soit Ziva soit Tony seront là…Ils ont interdiction de partir ensemble en mission. _

_-…Humm…Je sais pas si l'idée d'avoir Tony comme voisin est quelques chose qui doit m'enchanter bougonna-t-il_

_-On peut essayer de trouver quelques chose pas trop loin sans pour autant habiter la même rue…_

_-D'accord, je me renseignerais accepta-t-il en refermant le journal des petites annonces. _

_-Bien dit elle en se levant doucement, posant une main protectrice sur son ventre tendrement rond. Jéthro et moi avions prévus de faire une petite sieste cette après midi…Ça te dirais de te joindre à nous demanda-t-elle mutine. _

_-Hum…Pourquoi pas dit-il en venant l'embrasser. _

_-J'ai dit une sieste Timmy murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres le faisant frissonner._

_-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre et on a la maison rien qu'a nous jusqu'à ce soir…Gibbs ne reviendra que vers 20h…Ce qui nous laisse amplement le temps de faire les deux…_

_-Hum….Je ne peux résister devant d'aussi bon argument Timmy…_

_

* * *

_

Et maintenant, deux heures plus tard, elle ne sentit pas l'ombre de l'homme la suivre jusqu'à ce piano bar qu'elle avait côtoyé à l'époque. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bar. Commanda une boisson sans alcool.

Elle n'avait jamais bu. Ce qu'elle venait cherché c'était la sérénité que la musique lui apportait. Garder encore pour quelques heures l'illusion vivante.

Elle se concentra sur les notes de piano qui s'envolaient doucement entre les nappes de fumée et les bruits de discussion. Elle les imaginaient danser autour d'elle, l'accompagner dans un monde vivant et lumineux. Le musicien jouait de la musique un peu jazzi, romantique…chaude.

Ses doigts tapèrent la mesure sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte.

Et son sourire s'agrandit.

Sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle prit un second verre.

Un bel homme blond s'approcha d'elle mais poliment, elle déclina toute invitation. Elle n'avait jamais accepter de rencards.

Elle ne vit pas l'individu quelque mètres plus loin se raidir. Elle se dirigea vers le pianiste qui l'a salua.

Au bout de quelques temps, il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait écouter. Il lui montra ses partitions et reconnut une ou deux chansons qu'elle fredonna, oublieuse de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Il commença à jouer, doucement.

Le fredonnement se transforma en mots par ci par là…Puis une phrase puis une inspiration, puis une respiration et la voila qui chante.

Twenty-four hours can go so fast,  
You look around, the day has passed.  
When you're in love,  
Time is precious stuff;  
Even a lifetime isn't enough.

Where has the time all gone to?  
Haven't done half the things we want to.  
Oh, well, we'll catch up  
Some other time

This day was just a token,  
Too many words are still unspoken.  
Oh, well, we'll catch up  
Some other time.

Just when the fun is starting,  
Comes the time for parting,  
But let's be glad for what we've had  
And what's to come.  
There's so much more embracing  
Still to be done, but time is racing.  
Oh, well, we'll catch up  
Some other time.

Alors, droit devant elle, elle vit deux grands yeux verts la regarder.

Elle vit ce qu'elle avait perdu a jamais.

Doucement, tristement, elle se détacha du piano et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pour le première fois en quatre ans elle eut envies de pleurer. Elle chassa rageusement ses larmes naissantes pour accélérer ses pas dans la nuit.

Le Sergent Delmas n'avait pas le droit d'être faible.

Pour quelques mètres après la sortie du bar être rattrapé par l'ombre devenue homme.

La main forte sur son avant bras la fit se retourner prête à riposter. Le doux sourire la fit se reculer un peu et baisser la tête. La main sur sa joue la fit frémir d'une manière qu'elle avait oublier. Et avant qu'elle ne comprit comment, elle avait ses deux bras autour de sa nuque et son visage caché dans son cou.

Tim ne put que la serrer contrer lui. Savoura l'odeur de ses cheveux, fraise. Elle n'avait pas changé.

Non pas vraiment. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres d'aller se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs. Il la serra un peu plus vers lui.

-Viens dit il, je te ramène à la maison.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne dit rien, mais ne se détacha pas d'elle-même non plus. Elle inhala un peu plus de son odeur, profita encore quelques seconde de son front sur son torse avant de se redresser, d'écraser une larme.

-Je peux pas Tim…Je peux pas…Mais merci. Merci pour tout.

Il ne comprit pas tous mais décida de se fier a son instinct.

-Laisse moi au moins te déposer à l'hôtel. J'aime pas te savoir seule et à pied dans ce genre de quartier.

Elle lui sourit tristement, caressant sa joue et accepta.

* * *

La chanson provient du dernier album de Barbra Streisand, _The answer is love_ (la réponse est l'amour)...son titre_ Some other time_

voici la traduction

24 heures peuvent passer si vite

Tu regardes autour de toi et la journée est déja finie

Quand tu es amoureux

Le temps est quelques chose de précieux

Même une vie n'est pas suffisante

Où tout ce temps s'est il envolé

Nous n'avons pas fait la moitié de ce que nous voulions

Oh, nous le rattraperons

Une autre fois

Cette journée est juste un échantillon (j'ai pas trouvé un mot plus joli)

Tant de mots sont encore tut

Oh, nous le rattraperons [ce temps]

Une autre fois...


	17. Chapter 17 le calme avant la tempête

Petit chapitre de transition avant que les ennuis commencent...Euh oui, je veux dire d'autres ennuis...

Merci de me lire et bienvenu à Jane S.

Misaya67, merci pour ta review, pour moi lire c'est apprendre, même à travers des romans "bêtes" ou des fanfictions, et écrire c'est partager...Merci de rester fidèle.

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Trois jours après, trois jours intensifs pour chacun des agents cela va sans dire, tous les services impliquées avaient enfin réussis à mettre en place une surveillance discrète sur chacun des suspects. Et le FBI avait infiltré deux de ses agents femmes comme « serveuses » dans le fameux bar.

Le NCIS allait se relayer pour les trois américains. L'ancien collègue de Mamoud Amine devenant la cible privilégiée de l'équipe de Gibbs. Incluant les deux français.

-Bien. Notre cible, le Sergent maître instructeur Grisom, 39ans, célibataire sans enfant. Commença McGee en affichant le dossier militaire de l'homme sur l'écran plasma de la salle de conférence. Nous avons eu accès à son emplois du temps de travail pour les deux prochaines semaines. Durant ces heures de services, il sera surveillé par un Colonel chargé de repérer les éléments dissidents par le SECNAV. Nous savons aussi que la CIA à des indics à l'intérieur mais c'est eux qui nous contacterons et pas l'inverse…

-Qu'Est-ce que l'on va devoir mettre en place? Demanda Ziva

-Micros chez lui, suivies lors de ses sorties, écoutes téléphoniques…

-Ça va te faire pas mal de boulot ça le bleu…Plein de trucs électroniques à bidouiller, le vrai paradis.

-Mais à toi la filature Dinozzo…Et je crois que cela va te plaire…dit McGee. Nous savons que notre Sergent instructeur à l'habitude de fréquenter un club de sport pas très loin d'ici en fin de journée. Il fait aussi deux visites par semaine à sa mère et à sa sœur. Et il aime les sorties avec ses camarades de combats…

-Laisse moi deviner…Club de striptease? Redemanda Ziva

-Oh…Géni…ouch…

Un coup de pied dans le genou par sa voisine de droite, accessoirement sa compagne, fit taire l'agent Senior.

-Cette partie sera confiée à Lévy interrompis Gibbs sous le sourire amusé de Juliette.

-Mais tout le monde sait que je suis extrêmement bon dans ce genre de situation G…

-Lévy est spécialisé dans le recueil d'information, il est espion, son job est de passer inaperçu…

-Je suis certain que je peux le faire…grogna boudeur Tony

-Remercie le Dinozzo, il te sauve de nuits à dormir sur le canapé…Répondit sur un ton banal Gibbs

-Merci boss…

Juliette dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper son rire

-Qui s'occupe de la mise en place des micros chez lui? Demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible.

-Moi et Ziva répondit McGee.

-Non, toi et Juliette. Ziva sera de filature avec Dinozzo. Moi, je serais avec Lévy. Une fois que vous avez dissimulé les micros et l'écoute téléphonique vous nous rejoindrez au club. Pas d'arrestation de prévue mais je veux avoir des enregistrements et une base arrière si besoin.

-Quand? demanda Juliette

Ils évitèrent d'échanger un regard

-Ce soir…Ils seront en permission. Dès qu'il sort, toi et McGee vous faites ce que vous avez à faire. Vous me recherchez aussi s'il n'a rien de compromettant chez lui…dit il comme une dernière idée.

-Sans mandat.

-On est en mission secrète. Pas de mandat.

-Bien.

-Des questions?

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-Repos. La soirée va être chargée…

Les deux Français restèrent se regarder pendant que leurs camarades couraient déjà pour récupérer leurs affaires et profiter de leur moitié de journée.

-Tu peux aller visiter la ville si tu veux dit Juliette à Ilan

-Et toi tu fais quoi?

-Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu…

-C'est-à-dire?

-Me reposer…Tu veux que je te donne la définition de ce mot Lévy?

-Très drôle Delmas…Je me disais juste que c'était…inhabituel venant de toi

En même temps, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de vouloir se reposer un peu.

Depuis leur arrivée en début de semaine, elle se couchait toujours après lui et il trouvait toujours leur chambre vide au réveil. Au mieux, il la retrouvait pour le petit déjeuner à la salle du restaurant. Passage obligatoire dans leur couverture de jeunes fiancés.

-Je suis humaine Lévy…Mais chut, ne le répètes pas trop fort dit-elle en jetant son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Faisant naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

Dormir quelques heures n'étaient pas une mauvaise idée. Elle avait atteint un tel niveau d'épuisement, qu'elle pouvait être quasiment certaine de ne pas faire de cauchemar.

Peut être même se permettre une bonne douche chaude relaxante. Avec masque et brushing…Une manicure maison pourquoi pas…

…Dire que pendant un instant elle y avait cru.


	18. Chapter 18 Bambina

Le moment des révélations est arrivée...Roulement de tambours s'il vous plait...

Mais vous commencez à me connaitre, je n'ai pas tout dit.

Cette partie avait été écrite en même temps que la première histoire mais j'espère que le ton s'acclimate bien avec celle ci...

Merci de me lire

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Tout se passa très vite. En une fraction de secondes, toutes ses peurs les plus intimes et les plus enfouies l'envahir. Là, au milieu de cette chambre d'hôtel standard loué par ses services le temps de la mission.

Sur l'édredon blanc du lit double qu'elle devait officiellement partagé avec Ilan.

Une photo grand format de Sara ciblée d'une croix rouge. Pas de mot, pas de traces, rien d'autre que cette photo de l'enfant souriant à l'objectif. Elle crut recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Dut s'obliger à respirer, comptant mentalement ses inspirations et ses expirations. Dut attendre que sa main tremble moins pour saisir son portable et appeler Gibbs.

Avant d'aller courir vomir dans les toilettes.

Quand l'agent arriva, il la trouva recroquevillé sur le sol de la salle de bain, visage en sueur et tremblante comme une feuille. Catatonique.

-Delmas…Delmas?? Gronda-t-il à la fin pour l'éveiller

-G..Gibbs…Quelqu'un…Quelqu'un sait…

-De quoi tu me parles Juliette? se radoucit il

Elle se leva péniblement, sortit chancelante de la salle de bain pour retourner vers la photos. Les yeux de Gibbs suivirent les siens avant de s'agrandir d'horreur.

-Qui? Demanda-t-il

-Je sais pas…Personne ne sait…Personne ne sait…commença-t-elle à pleurer.

-Évidement que si.

-Personne gronda-t-elle. En essayant de se ressaisir. J'ai tout fait pour que personne ne fasse le lien entre moi, sergent des RG et Sara David Dinozzo.

-C'est pour cela que tu es partie? Pour la protéger?

Le manque de réponse lui donna raison. Il avait toujours raison. C'était le patron.

-Il faut prévenir Tony et Ziva.

-Déjà fait. Ils nous rejoignent a la maison

Elle le regarda interrogatrice.

-La seule chose qui semble pouvoir t'atteindre c'est un risque pour cette famille répondit-il doucement.

Elle passa une main lasse sur un visage fatigué.

-Prends tes affaires, de quoi dormir quelques jours, tu viens a la maison.

Elle le regarda de nouveau.

-Celui qui a mis ça la, ne veux pas forcement atteindre Sara, tu es aussi sans doute la cible.

-Je peux me défendre moi-même Gibbs

-Pas dans cet état. Appel Lévy et met le au courant.

Elle serra les dents.

-C'est ton coéquipier Delmas. Regle numéro 1

-Toujours faire confiance à son coéquipier. Mais je ne le connais que depuis le début de cette mission.

-J'appelle McGee. Cette chambre est une scène de crime.

-Non officielle s'empressa-t-elle de finir. Ilan et moi sommes en voyage de fiançailles…

-Bien. Et bien je serais ton cher papa qui te prends a la maison avec ton frère…railla-t-il.

Comme au bon vieux temps pensa-t-elle.

-C'est McGee qui va être ravis de son rôle…Finit-il un peu trop fort.

En moins de dix minutes les deux autres agents étaient là.

Mis au courant, ils se divisèrent les taches. McGee s'occupa du lit pendant que Lévy s'occupait de possibles empreintes sur la porte et que Gibbs faisait le gué pour être sur que personne ne voyait leurs manigances.

-Et ce que tu sais pourquoi quelqu'un pourrait déposer la photo de la fille de Dinozzo sur ton lit Juliette demanda sur le ton de la conversation Ilan penché sur la poigné de la porte.

McGee se redressa pour la regarder alors qu'elle semblait se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage qui donnait sur la grande baie vitrée.

Il n'avait pas desserrer la mâchoire, prête à craquer, depuis qu'il avait vu la photo de l'enfant. Regardant scrupuleusement toutes fibres pouvant etre perdues sur la couette, empaquetant la photo, prenant des photos. Perdu dans les taches simples et répétitives qui lui permettait de ne pas se laisser aller à l'émotion.

-Juliette?

-Je t'ai entendu Ilan murmura-t-elle.

Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de leur collaboration, il ne reconnut pas sa voix forte. Elle était un murmure de petite fille perdue. Il la regarda, inquiet.

-Pour me toucher… répondit-elle presque inaudiblement

-Te toucher?

-Celui qui a fait ça sait que j'ai été proche de cette équipe. Et des Dinozzo.

-Toi et Dinozzo vous..?

Un petit rire sec lui répondit.

-Non. Tony et Ziva sont…des âmes sœurs…

_Flash back_

_-__Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter ria Juliette en regardant encore un des tours que Tony venait de jouer à Tim. Il est comme ça aussi à la maison?_

_Seul un gros soupir lourd de sens lui répondit et elle tourna la tête pour voir Ziva regarder Dinozzo, les yeux brillants d'amour, caressant son ventre rond. _

_Elles se trouvaient sous la véranda de Gibbs. Leurs deux hommes courants comme des enfants avec le chien dans le jardin tandis que le patron essayait tant bien que mal de finir de sortir les derniers meubles pour les chambres des bébés. Ce pourquoi il devait être aidé à la base par Tony et Tim. Il avait décidé d'attendre quelques secondes pour les rappeler à l'ordre quand il avait entendus les rires harmonieux des deux futures mamans. _

_Ziva avait pose sa tête sur son épaule tout en continuant de caresser son ventre de femme enceinte de prêt de 8mois. _

_-Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui murmura-t-elle doucement. _

_-Je crois savoir ce dont tu parles répondit sur le même ton de la confidence Juliette. _

_Après quelques petites secondes de tendres silence entre elles, elle entendirent une voix grave ordonnée_

_-Dinozzo, McGee, si vous continuez, je vous fais replanter ce gazon un brin par un brin à genoux…_

_Tout le voisinage put entendre deux éclats de rires cristallins résonnés. _

Juliette…Juliette? Demanda encore doucement Ilan.

-Un petit peu après mon arrivée au NCIS…J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte…Après la mission au Maroc rajouta-t-elle comme si ce détail avait vraiment de l'importance.

-J'ai lu ton dossier répondit il doucement. Je suis désolé pour…

-C'est faux. Je n'ai jamais perdu le bébé…

Bien qu'il est déjà, inconsciemment, fait le lien, Lévy décida de la laisser continuer.

-Le hasard a voulu que Ziva et moi accouchions le même jour a quelques heures d'intervalles. Elle la première. Un beau petit garçon. Pendant qu'elle était en plein travail, les premières contractions ont commencées pour moi. Comme étant la fille du Directeur du Mossad, accouchant du petit fils de ce même directeur, l'hôpital était infiltré par des agents….Pour des mesures de sécurités. Cet enfant est sans doute le seul talon d'Achille du Directeur et de son ex meilleur assassin…Mon médecin accoucheur était l'un d'eux…

-Quoi! sursauta McGee

Elle consentit a se retourner vers eux, vu que Gibbs les avait rejoints mais s'obligea a fermer les yeux pour continuer.

-Le deal était simple. Et le même depuis le départ. Depuis le Maroc… La sécurité de Ziva et Aaron contre…Mes services…Quelques temps auparavant, j'avais émis des soupçons sur certains membres de liaison du Mossad…Gibbs et le directeur David avait eu une sacrée…altercation, sourit-elle tristement, à ce sujet au MTAC. J'ai su plus tard que David avait les mêmes soupçons que moi mais qu'à cause de certains antécédents, il ne pouvait régler cela de manière officielle. En gros, il ne pouvait pas demander à Ziva ou quelqu'un de son acabit de faire le travail. Cela risquerait de fragiliser ses positions déjà affaiblies après l'affaire Mickel Rivkin et du meurtre de son fils…Sans parler des soupçons que certains faisait peser sur Ziva de trahison. Quand mon bébé a poussé son premier cris, le médecin-agent m'a mis le marché en main. Elle, Ziva et Aaron…Ou moi…

-Tu aurais pu te tourner vers moi intervint Gibbs énervé.

Par le Directeur; Par ces manigances politiciennes dont-ils avaient soufferts maintes fois, par ce traquenard tellement gros qu'ils étaient passé a coté.

-Pourquoi toi? demanda Ilan

-Le directeur m'a dit que c'était parce que j'avais réussi à le dépasser deux fois de suite. Une fois avec la mission du Maroc et une fois avec mes déductions, incluant certains de ses plus proches collaborateurs. Parce que j'étais encore malléable, que j'avais des capacités, pas de lien familiaux…Une orpheline est plus facile à recruter qu'une fille de famille nombreuse et soudée. Et que j'avais un énorme point faible qu'il pouvait utiliser a merci.

-Sara…murmura McGee qu'une envie de meurtre venait d'envahir.

-Et vous répondit-elle. Il n'attendait qu'un geste de travers de chacun d'entre vous, Palmer et Abs comprit pour vous séparer, reprendre Ziva en Israël, ou je ne sais quoi encore.

-Tuer Dinozzo…

-Tuer Dinozzo…répondit elle égale.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas venue nous voir?

-Parce qu'a peine accouchée elle a quitté l'hôpital. Répondit McGee.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Comment ça Juliette est en salle de travail. Personne ne m'a prévenu coura Tim en raccrochant son portable. _

_Cette journée ne finirait jamais. Ses nerfs ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Dinozzo avait appelé a 6h le matin pour dire que c'était le moment. Évidement, comme à chaque fois, Béthesda avait vu débarquer l'équipe au grand complet. Juliette incluse._

_Et vers midi, un petit David Dinozzo poussa son premier cri pour la plus grande joie de tous. _

_De là, le directeur l'avait appelé de toute urgence pour des problèmes d'hackers qui essayaient d'entrer dans le réseau du NCIS et ceux malgré tous les systèmes de sécurités possibles et les informaticiens travaillant d'arrache pied. Bref, c'étaient des costauds. _

_Lui, Juliette et Abby avaient donc rejoint le bureau, pour essayer de sécuriser et de déménager les dossiers les plus sensibles. Au milieu d'après midi, Juliette s'excusa pour descendre voir Ducky. _

_Il n'avait pas prêter plus attention que cela, l'avait embrassé distraitement et l'avait laissé descendre. _

_Pour recevoir un coup de fil de Ducky une heure plus tard qui lui annonçait que Palmer venait de conduire sa future femme et mère de son enfant à l'hôpital. Soudainement, Abby avait annoncé un plan rouge et il venait tout juste de pouvoir se libérer. Il avait juste eu le temps d'appeler Gibbs et Tony pour les prévenir. Maintenant, à 20h du soir, il espérait pouvoir voir sa femme et peut être sa petite fille. _

_Dans la même salle d'attente où ils avaient patienté le matin même, il trouva Ducky et Gibbs. Ce dernier ne tenant plus en place. Une journée entière dans cet hôpital…C'était déjà un miracle que personne ne soit sérieusement blessé et que les chaises en plastiques soient toujours attachées à leur socle pensa McGee. _

_-Elle a besoin d'une césarienne le devança Gibbs, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu aller avec elle._

_-Pourquoi? Demanda au bord de la panique Tim_

_-Pour lui éviter trop d'effort et de fragiliser un peu plus son bassin répondit sagement Ducky. N'oublie pas Timothy que c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ai tenu jusqu'à maintenant. _

_Il ne put qu'acquiescer. On les avait prévenus des le début de sa grossesse qu'elle était potentiellement à risque, à cause de ses blessures. _

_Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il tournait dans cette salle d'attente. Même Ducky commençait à trouver le temps long. Avant que la porte à doubles battants ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer une jeune infirmière, tenant dans ses bras le plus fragile des trésors. _

_-Agent McGee? Je vous présente votre fille…souri-t-elle sincère._

_-Tu peux la prendre McGee, elle ne te mangeras pas…Railla paternellement Gibbs qui se souvint avoir prononcé exactement la même phrase a Dinozzo quelques heures auparavant._

_Ému, le jeune homme essaya de se souvenir des gestes qu'il avait appris dans les cours pré-maternité. Mais cette petite chose n'avait rien à voir avec la poupée en plastique qu'on leur mettait dans les mains. _

_Il la prit délicatement, se trouva trop brutal, trop maladroit. L'embrassa doucement sur le front alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux noisettes pour fixer cet inconnu qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle agrippa son doigts ce qui fit naître en lui une bouffée de fierté. _

_-Patron…Ducky…Je vous présente Saraï Delmas McGee._

_-Vous pouvez aller voir la maman dans sa chambre dans quelques minutes, juste le temps de la transférer, elle est en train de se réveiller doucement. _

_-Merci mademoiselle fit le poli Ducky toujours penché sur le petit ange maintenant dans les bras de Gibbs._

_-Attends qu'Abby la voie…Elle va être folle de joie ria doucement Gibbs…_

_-Deux bébés d'un coup je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle tienne le choc. Déjà elle pestait contre le directeur de nous avoir rappelé alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa conversation avec Aaron le joignit McGee. _

_-Sa conversation? _

_-Sur l'histoire de notre famille sourit doucement l'agent. En commençant par Mike Frank, puis Stan, elle n'en était qu'au premier pas de Tony dans votre équipe patron…_

_-Tiens reprends la et va passer un peu de temps avec Delmas…On va venir vous voir plus tard d'accord fiston? _

_-Pas de problème. Embrassez Ziva et Aaron pour moi. Dès que je peux je vais les voir. Continua-t-il en les suivant un peu pour rejoindre la chambre où Juliette attendait. _

_A un couloir de celle de Ziva. _

_Une belle chambre, seule, avec les murs pastels. Jaune. La chambre numéro 21._

_Vide. _

_Interminablement vide. _

_Avec seulement une enveloppe sur le lit encore fait.  
_

_

* * *

_

Les explications de Juliette vous vont?

Certains points seront éclaircis ultérieurement...

A bientôt


	19. Chapter 19 Notre père est là

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'antre de l'équipe, la petite famille était déjà là. Ils entendirent de l'entrée les cris et rires des enfants.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient ouverts la bouche depuis les aveux de Juliette.

Sans doute parce qu'aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi lui dire. Elle s'était immédiatement reconstruite une face de Sergent dure et sec.

Elle était redevenue une guerrière en mission.

Et personne ne pourrait l'arrêter.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de vérifier les issues pendant que les enfants et les adultes se saluaient.

-Patron, patron…Papa a dit qu'on faisait une…pajamas party

-Pyjamas partie fils corrigea Dinozzo donnant un regard « j'ai pas trouvé d'autre idée » à son patron qui le regarda étonné.

-Vrai Kiddo. On s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée. Ça fait longtemps que toi et ta sœur n'êtes pas venus dormir chez moi.

-Ducky, oncle McGee et Abby vont venir aussi? demanda-t-il

-Sans doute oui

-Cool…On pourra faire des poCon

-Popcorn Aaron…

-Vi…Ça…

-Ok ria Gibbs en lui ébouriffant ses grandes boucles brunes et cherchant du regard la jeune femme.

-Où sont Ziva et Sara? demanda-t-il distraitement à Dinozzo qui essayait d'empêcher Aaron de monter sur la table basse pour accéder à la fenêtre de la salle, juste pour voir ce qu'il y avait dehors.

-Dans la chambre des petits, elles rangent les sacs. Z. a hâte de savoir pourquoi nous sommes là et pour combien de temps répondit Tony essayant d'être nonchalant.

Lévy et McGee s'avancèrent un peu plus dans la salle à manger. Les sacs des deux agents Français et le matériel de l'américain à la main.

-Hum…On est en mode Q.G? continua-t-il

-Oui Tony.

-Qui cette fois?

Il détestait déjà le son de sa voix qui laissait entrevoir sa crainte. Tony Dinozzo n'avait jamais peur que diable!

-On ne sait pas encore répondit McGee en s'asseyant las sur le canapé.

Juliette entra à ce moment là et un silence s'installa. Et il ne lui fallut pas plus pour comprendre.

-Tu avais donc vraiment besoin de revenir? Tu ne pouvais pas nous foutre la paix!

Elle ne répondit pas et refusa de soutenir son regard.

-Aaron, viens fils, on va rejoindre maman et ta sœur. Dit-il dans une colère froide, toujours en la fixant.

Elle encaissa.

Elle était un sergent d'une unité d'élite, elle pouvait encaisser pire n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi voyait elle des regards inquiets de la part des trois autres? Que lisaient-ils sur son visage?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée en tornade D'Abby suivit plus calmement de Ducky. Chacun un sac de voyage à la main.

-Où sont-ils? Que se passent ils? Tout le monde va bien? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dû amener mes outils avec moi? C'est qu'il y a des indices à analyser…Ce qui signifie scène de crime…Où est la scène de crime?

-Respire Abby la calma Gibbs ses deux mains sur ses épaules

Juliette se dit qu'elle avait froid soudainement.

-McGee la photo demanda doucement Gibbs.

-Euh..vous êtes sûr?

-Photos McGee.

Sa voix ressemble plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Il ne lâche pas Abby du regard.

Derrière eux, Juliette se sent se recroqueviller

-Tenez.

-OH…OH…MON DIEU!!!! Tu va faire quelques choses n'est-ce pas Gibbs? Tu fais toujours quelques chose!!!!

-Abby…Abby…

-Il faut que tu fasses quelques choses c'est notre petite nièce adorée, la fille de Ziva et Tony…Une des nôtres.

Juliette se dit que la sensation de coup de couteau dans son thorax ne pouvait pas être pire qu'un vrai coup. Elle se demanda juste qui venait de le lui donner.

-Respire Abby la calma Gibbs en lui caressant les cheveux

Oui, il faisait vraiment très froid et elle avait vraiment très mal.

-Doucement. Voila. Oui on va faire quelques choses. Mais tout ceci est secret. Tu m'entends Abs. Personne en dehors d'ici ne doit savoir.

-Bien. D'accord. Que dois je faire? Inspira-t-elle fortement.

-McGee et Lévy on récupéré des preuves. A toi de jouer.

-Je suis la meilleure dans ce que je fais tu le sais…Je serais encore meilleure sur cette enquête. Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

-Notre chambre d'hôtel répondit Lévy en s'approchant de Juliette qui était étrangement pâle, calme et dure à la fois.

Quelque chose qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Évidement, plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de la scientifique. Vous partagez la même chambre d'hôtel? Quel hôtel? Un lit? Pourquoi vous? Qui savait que vous y étiez?

-Alors quelqu'un d'autre est au courant…lâcha-t-elle doucement presque inaudiblement

-A part le Mossad et vous personne.

-Personne…personne?

-Personne. Les médecins des RG qui nous suivent pensent que mon bébé est mort né suite à une malformation, séquelle de l'explosion. C'est-ce qui est marqué dans mon dossier.

-Et tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne? Amie, amant? Famille?

Elle détourna les yeux, soudainement incapable de sentir leurs regards sur elle. Ces regards qu'elle avait tant recherché durant ces années d'exils involontaires.

-Pas de famille, pas d'amie, pas d'amant…

Elle était persuadée que sa voix allait trembler. Elle n'était qu'un souffle.

Cet aveux laissa place à un nouveau silence lourd entre les agents.

-Et ici? Qui aurait pu parler? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'une longue minute.

Nouveau silence.

-Personne dit une voix derrière elle.

Dinozzo.

-Pour tout le monde ici et ce depuis le premier jour, Sara est notre fille.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu autant de gravité de la part de son ancien collègue.

-Le Directeur a fait en sorte que sur le dossier médical de Ziva apparaisse le fait qu'elle ai eu des jumeaux. Aaron avait à peine quelque heure et nous l'avons fait transférer dans un autre hôpital dès que possible. Pour éviter les questions

-Donc pas de papiers d'adoption…

-Non ma chère compléta Ducky

-Quelqu'un à peut être fait le lien entre Juliette et elle. Remarqua McGee. Sara ne ressemble pas beaucoup à Ziva ou à toi. Ni à Aaron.

-Quelqu'un qui m'aurait connu avant et ferait le lien maintenant…Ça peut être beaucoup de monde ou personne…Non…Trop aléatoire.

-Alors il ne nous reste qu'une seule personne.

-Mon père lâcha Ziva en les rejoignant, passant son bras autour de la taille de Tony qui la prit immédiatement dans les bras. Fait rare devant l'équipe surtout devant Gibbs.

Juliette se retourna pour leur faire face.

Soudainement aphone, incapable d'articuler la moindre parole. Même plus de larmes pour exprimer l'angoisse, la crainte, la haine et le dégoût qu'elle ressentait.

-Où sont les petits? demanda paternellement Gibbs.

-Ils jouent aux agents secrets dans la chambre le renseigna Ziva fixant de ses yeux pétroles Juliette.

Cette scène rappela à Gibbs et McGee leur première confrontation au milieu du carré de bureau du NCIS. Aucune d'elle n'avait lâché prise.

Aucune d'elle n'avait baissé les yeux et de cette joute été née une merveilleuse amitié. Qui avait poussé l'autre à sacrifier sa vie pour la seconde et cette dernière à aimer une petite fille qui n'était rien pour elle et l'élever comme la sienne. Et de la protéger de son corps si cela devait se produire.

Mais à cette époque, Juliette n'était qu'une enfant elle-même. Qui avait besoin d'être protégée et choyée. Maintenant elle était un soldat qui savait tuer à main nue, qui dormait avec son arme sous la tête d'oreiller et n'avait pas quitté son couteau à la cheville depuis le jour où elle l'avait reçu. Qui avait refusé d'aimer, de faire confiance, de partager durant ces quatre dernières années. Qui était devenue comme Ziva…la Ziva d'il y a trois ans. Brisée.

Drôle d'ironie que la vie.

-Slih'a ah'ot shéli...

Sa gorge se serra de trop. Elle serra les lèvres pour éviter à un gémissement de douleur de sortir.

-Chéli Juliette répondit elle étonnamment calme. At lo feras choume davare bli ana'hou.

-Zé messima chély chèl… Ziva.

Une larme s'échappa malgré elle.

-Hi yalda chélanou lé kol shtey.

Le sanglot la trahie...

-Av chélah….

-Av shéli…hou lé chèlah tsadim rougit-elle. Av chélanou…Renchérit-elle en s'approchant.

Seul un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit

-Je ne peux pas Ziva…Je ne peux pas…Je n'ai pas le droit…

-Tu as le droit de pleurer, d'aimer, de faire confiance, d'être toi.

-Non Ziva, je ne peux pas…C'est vous mettre en danger…

-Personne ne sera en danger Ju' je te le promet dit-elle en lui posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Nous sommes une famille…Une famille.

-C'est parce que vous êtes ma famille, ma seule famille que je ne peux pas…

-Il ne nous fera rien tant que nous sommes ensembles, tous ensembles…

-Ziva…

-Chut Ju'. Ne deviens pas ce qu'il veut que tu sois. Ne le laisse pas gagner…Ma sœur…Ma petite sœur…Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras pour la bercer et la calmer.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle sentit un masse lourde se scratcher sur son dos…Abby en mode extra câlin méga réconfortant pour situation de crise x 10…

* * *

Traduction

-Pardonne moi ma soeur

-Ma Juliette...Tu ne feras rien sans nous.

-C'est ma mission...Ziva

-Elle est notre fille à toutes les deux

-Ton père

-Mon père...est à tes côtés...Notre père est à tes côtés...


	20. Chapter 20

Merci pour vos reviews, voici un chapitre que beaucoup semble attendre ;-)

Mais, rien n'est encore joué...

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard. Maison de Gibbs._

-Alors Abbs? Demanda-t-il en entrant pour la énième fois dans son salon changé en laboratoire de secour.

-Rien. Pas de fibres, pas d'empreintes exploitables, pas de papiers officiels pour pouvoir saisir les vidéos surveillances. McGee essais de craquer les systèmes de sécurité de l'hôtel pour essayer de voir qui a pu entrer dans la chambre à ce moment là. Les clés sont en fait des passes électroniques et l'on peut suivre chaque passe édité par le concierge de l'hôtel. Il y en a un type pour les employés et un pour les clients. Chacun étant personnel. Mais je crois qu'il a du mal à se concentrer dit elle en se tournant vers le coin télé canapé où le jeune homme s'était installé.

Le visage crispé plus que concentré. Tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Visiblement non conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Y a de quoi tu ne crois pas…

-McGee n'est jamais déconcentré quand il s'agit de craquer des fichiers Gibbs…Son coté Geek prends le dessus à chaque fois…

-Où est Juliette?

-Dans la cave.

-McGee…McGee appela-t-il en lui faisait signe de le suivre dans la cuisine.

-Oui Patron?

-Descend, va la voir, parle lui et après ça, je veux que tu te mettes au travail. Compris!

-Je ne suis pas certains que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Depuis quand discutez vous mes ordres Agent McGee?

-Bien Monsieur. Dit il en se raidissant et se dirigeant vers la cave.

Ça marchait à tous les coups.

Elle était là, allongée sur le sofa où ils avaient l'habitude de tous s'agglutiné des que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas changé de place. On avait juste rajouté deux petits poufs pas très loin et Gibbs avait rajouté des portes et un cadenas sur son établis.

Elle fixait le plafond. Refusant de dormir. Épuisée pourtant. Elle l'entendit arriver avant même qu'il est posé le pied sur la seconde marche et retint sa main d'aller se glisser sous le cousin où attendait sagement son arme à feu.

-Eh…Je t'ai réveillé…

-Non. Je ne dormais pas.

-Tu devrais…La nuit risque d'être chargée…Et je suis certain que tu n'as pas dormis correctement depuis…

-4ans. Murmura-t-elle. Jamais réussi à dormir seule laissa-t-elle échapper avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

Elle l'entendit juste rapprocher un des poufs et s'assoir à la hauteur de ses jambes. Dos contre le bas du canapé. Tête contre ses jambes. Elle ne bougea pas. Savoura juste la fraîcheur de la cave, le manque de lumière, le silence, sa présence.

-Gibbs pense que l'on devrait parler dit-il doucement sans se retourner pour la voir.

-Il pense ou te l'a ordonné? Sourit-elle doucement. Peut être trop amèrement à son goût

-Ordre.

-Et de quoi doit-on parler?

-On a l'embarras du choix tu ne crois pas.

-Et je paris qu'on ne peux pas faire comme si…

Après quelques mini secondes de silence…

-Non répondirent ils en chœur souriant.

-Ok commença McGee, peut être as-tu des questions a me poser…Sur Sara par exemple…Sur….Ce qui s'est passé ces trois dernières années…

Elle n'avait jusqu'alors rien demandé sur son enfant parce que savoir ferait que la prochaine séparation serait plus douloureuse. Il fallait mieux qu'elle n'ai que l'image d'une étrangère. Rien que de savoir que son enfant lui ressemblait et de connaître son visage, rien que cela lui rendrait les choses plus difficiles…Pourtant…

Elle se concentra. Non pas pour trouver une question mais pour choisir la bonne question.

-Est-ce que…Tu continues à écrire?

Ben voyons Juliette…Comme si c'était le premier de tes soucis…

-Euh oui…je me suis mis aux livres pour enfant…Sous le pseudo de Diane Sullivan…Ça marche pas trop mal.

-Oui…Ils ont été traduis en France…La fée et la princesse, la fée et le prince charmant…

-Oui…ce sont les deux derniers et les préférés des jumeaux ria-t-il doucement.

-Et Thom. E. Gemcity?

-C'est arrêter au quatrième tome…Manque d'inspiration…

-C'est celui que tu écrivais…A l'époque…

-Hum…L'agent McGregor est devenu papa et s'est retiré…Pour devenir écrivain…au grand damne de ma maison d'édition.

-Et il est heureux?…Comme ça…

-Je crois oui.

-Et toi?

Petit silence…

-Je…ne sais pas…Je…Ne sais vraiment pas…

-Je suis désolé McGee. Sincèrement désolée…

-Tu sais ce qu'on pense des excuses dans cette maison…Ce qui est fait est fait…Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix et je crois qu'on le comprends tous maintenant.

-Pas sûre…Dinozzo m'en veux. Gibbs…J'ai l'impression d'être un de ses marines…Et toi…Quand je te regardes je ne peux que me dire que je suis immonde…On aurait pu être heureux tous les deux j'en suis certaine. Et je veux…Que tu saches…Que je ne suis pas partie à cause de toi ou de Sara ou de quoi que ce soit…

-J'aurais du me mettre à ta recherche…je suis un enquêteur, j'aurais du creuser toutes les pistes…Mais…Les premiers jours on a chercher partout, Gibbs et moi. Et les semaines se sont écoulées jusqu'à ce que Vance nous ordonne d'arrêter. Les semaines sont devenues des mois et…Rien…Soit nous tombions dans la folie, soit nous reprenions « une vie normale »

L'envie de se lever et d'aller se blottir contre lui l'envahie soudainement. Elle se força à respirer profondément.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas retrouvé…Dès que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, je suis devenue Shilo Bergman, j'ai fait ma formation sous cette identité en partie. Plus d'autres identités nécessaire pour mes missions. J'ai voyagé en France sous le nom d'Elisabeth Cohen, quelques temps après, je me suis fait appelé Lucie Beaumont…puis Claire Durand…Et pendant ma période de réserve j'étais Diane Danais. DiDi pour son numéro de cabaret.

-Didi…Numéro de cabaret…?

-La dernière année avant de prendre cette mission, j'étais chanteuse de cabaret…Un peu à la Liza Mineli…la classe et le talent en moins…

-Tu n'as été agent que deux ans alors?

-Les six premiers mois j'ai été formée…Par le Mossad puis les RG. Intensif, dans des camps d'entraînement qui n'ont rien à envier à ceux de vos Marines. J'ai appris à me battre, manier les armes, parler hébreux couramment, parfaire mes accents anglais et hébreux. J'ai aussi appris à…utiliser mon corps…la danse du ventre…

-La danse du ventre ria-t-il

-Oui et le tango, la séduction…Et des choses un peu moins marrante. Puis j'ai eu mes premières missions pour le Mossad tout en continuant à être formée…Et j'ai réussis à rejoindre la France où j'ai été recrutée par les RG…J'ai travaillé environs 1an pour eux, ils m'ont offert un statu qui empêchait Eli de me reprendre au Mossad. Même si j'ai travaillé sur des dossiers avec eux. Et puis, la protection à pris fin je ne sais pas trop pourquoi et je me suis cachée de David…Jusqu'à présent.

-Des missions dangereuses?

-Un peu…

Évidement McGee idiot…

-Je suis devenue une Mini Ziva

-Tu aimes ça?

-Non…Je n'ai pas grandis dans l'optique de tuer les gens mais de les aider…Je ne suis pas partis en Palestine ou en Israël pour tuer mais pour sauver…Pourtant, j'aime savoir manier les armes et me défendre, ne plus avoir peur des hommes qui me regarde. Comme Chase.

Nouveau moment de silence. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour la protéger. Qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin d'armes…Ni d'être si forte malgré tout…

Il se tut

-Et Sara? Reprit elle.

Il devina la question plus qu'il ne la comprit tellement le ton était timide…

-Une petite fille adorable qui me fait manger dans sa main…Elle fait notre joie à tous…Elle et Aaron s'entendent a merveille…

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi Ziva et Tony?

Moment de silence lourd

-Parce que je ne me sentais pas de l'élever seul et qu'il était hors de question de la confier au système ou a des étrangers. Elle était notre famille. Rien ne s'est fait de manière réfléchis. Quand…Quand j'ai lu ta lettre, je l'avais dans less bras…Elle tenait très fort mon doigts dans sa main. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et me suis retrouvé dans la chambre de Ziva…Et Tony me montrait fièrement son fils et me congratulait et je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à traiter les informations. J'ai tendu la lettre à Tony. Et le bébé à Ziva…Et elle a commencé a pleurer alors Ziva la câliner et …Voila…Durant la nuit, on les déménageait tous les trois dans une autre clinique…Et Ziva accouchait de faux jumeaux. Gibbs m'a gardé quelques semaines chez lui et petit à petit la vie à repris. Mais ils font tous pour que je participe à son éducation. Les jumeaux ont une chambre chez chacun d'entre nous et il n'est pas rare qu'ils passent le week end chez moi ou que j'aille les chercher à la crèche…

-Elle t'aime beaucoup…

-Et je l'adore…Comme ma fille…

-Je n'aurais pas fait de meilleur choix pour elle…Eli m'avait juste dit qu'ils te l'avait confié mais pas qu'elle était devenue sa petite fille. Je pensais qu'elle avait été mis à l'adoption…Il m'a juste dit une fois qu'il gardait les yeux sur elle. C'est quand je l'ai vu le premier jour en train de pleurer pour avoir son bisou que j'ai compris. Instantanément. Comme si…Mon sang répondait…

-Ziva et Tony sont des parents extraordinaires. Et Gibbs est un espèce de grand père ours super protecteur qui n'accepte pas que quoi que ce soit leur arrive. Elle l'adore et il est le héros d'Aaron.

-J'ai vu ça…C'est chouette…C'est…

-Bon de t'avoir à la maison…Dit il en lui caressant le visage, c'est la qu'elle comprit qu'elle pleurait doucement.

Son pouce s'arrêta à la commissure de ses lèvres comme le soir à la sortie du bar. Elle ferma ses yeux pour essayer d'oublier la réponse de sa peau. Ne voulut pas sentir la deuxième main qu'il posa sur son ventre plat. Se sentis trahie par son pull un peu trop court.

Et voulut que ses doigts aillent ailleurs, plus bas, ou plus haut…Que sa bouche sente autre chose que ses doigts dessinant ses lèvres.

Elle respira profondément, le faisant frissonner avant de saisir sa tête entre ses deux mains et de l'amener à ses lèvres.

Doucement, tendrement, chastement, goulûment aussi.

Elle y goûta comme au nectar interdit. Elle se rendit compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué et à quel point son corps s'en souvenait.

Le sevrage n'avait pas fonctionner. Ces années à se répéter qu'elle ne les méritait pas ces lèvres qui accentuaient leur pression sur les siennes, ces doigts qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Son corps les connaissait que trop bien, et ils semblaient se souvenir de lui à merveille.

Le besoin d'air les obligea à se séparer.

-Je prends ça comme un…Je ne t'en veux pas trop réussit-elle à articuler en souriant.

-Quelques chose comme ça dit-il en laissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, inhalant son parfum qu'il avait eu si peur d'oublier.

-Tu crois que Gibbs pensait à ça quand il t'as ordonné de descendre?

Elle chérit le rire de Tim dans son cou

-Pas sûr…

-Bien maintenant que tous les deux avez finis de vous bécoter, on a du travail lâcha une voix grave du haut des marches, cachant mal un sourire.

Ce qui eu l'effet immédiat de les faire se redresser tous les deux et monter deux marches par deux marches au rez de chaussée.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir, ou bonjour selon les cas.

Voici la suite

Merci J2 pour ta reviews, ça fait plaisir, j'ai parfois peur de faire trainer les choses en longueur mais j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle je n'arrive pas à mener cette histoire différement. J'ai juste peur de vous semer un peu trop parfois...Et si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

**-**Non Ziva

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Nous n'avons pas de preuves, rien de formel qui nous rattache à ton père et si tu vas là bas sans plan tu a encore plus de chance de ne pas revenir…

-Allez où? Demanda Juliette suspicieuse en sortant de la cave

-Tel Aviv l'informa Tony

-C'est le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'il en est nota Ziva.

-Ben voyons lui répondit Juliette de nouveau soudainement très fatiguée.

-Une autre idée sergent Delmas lui demanda presque acidement Ziva

-Pas pour le moment mais Dinozzo a raison. Pas de preuves donc pas d'accusation. Pas de pistes, pas de plans.

-Les informations sont notre domaine Juliette.

-Les moyens que l'on m'a appris pour les récupérer ne risque pas de plaire à tout le monde Ziva. Et outre la torture je ne me vois pas séduire le Directeur David…

-Alors quoi?

-Sara est sous protection rapprochée. Personne à part nous ne l'approche et sous aucuns prétextes.

-Plus de crèches, plus de sorties chez les amies…Rien sans deux d'entre nous. Trois si Aaron est avec elle.

-Splendide…Ça ça va être l'enfer patron répondit Dinozzo.

-Et il parle en connaissance de cause Gibbs nota Ziva, la plupart des bêtises qu'ils font c'est lui qui les leurs a apprit.

-Il va falloir un peu d'organisation c'est tout. Et protection rapprochée pour toi aussi Delmas.

-Non…Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule Gibbs.

-J'ai dit…Protection rapprochée Delmas…

-Et moi j'ai dit…

-Vraiment Sergent dit-il en pénétrant dans son espace personnel.

-Gibbs…

-C'est un ordre…Tu connais les règles…Mon enquête, mes ordres. Mon équipe, mes ordres. Ma famille, mes ordres. Et si tu rechigne je t'assigne Dinozzo d'office.

-Et si j'accepte? Demanda t elle chalengeuse

-Moi. Souri-t-il derrière sa tasse de café

-Quel choix…Maugréa-t-elle.

-Tu aurais sans doute préféré McGee mais j'ai besoin de lui sur cette histoire de surveillance pour la mission A…

-Ah parce que elle et…essaya Dinozzo

Un claque sur la tête le fit taire. Mais c'est son expéditeur qui le surprit le plus. Ziva.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord. Au travail.

-C'est-à-dire demanda encore l'agent senior de l'équipe en se frottant le derrière de la tête.

-Tu vas aller me faire les courses Dinozzo. Prends de quoi nourrir tout le monde ce soir. Demande aux autres si ils ont besoin de quelques choses et fournit leur.

-Bien patron.

-Ziva. Va falloir trouver un moyen de présenter cela aux enfants.

-Ils n'ont que quatre ans et leurs expliquer que leur grand père veut au mieux enlever Sara en Israel me semble compliquer

-Non. On va juste leur dire qu'ils vont devoir rester a la maison pendant quelques temps et venir avec nous au NCIS jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution…

-Et comment on fait ça?

-Un jeu, ils adorent jouer aux supers agents non?

-Je vais essayer dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre où les enfants jouaient.

-Abby?

-Rien pour le moment Gibbs.

-McGee?

-Deux cartes ont été utilisé pour ouvrir la porte. 11H49, celle de Juliette. Et une autre vers 8h ce matin, la femme de ménage.

-Fais des recherches sur elle.

-Ducky?

-Je m'occupe du repas. Et j'ai demandé à Mister Palmer de garder l'œil ouvert sur ce qui pouvait se passer dans les bureaux durant notre absence.

-Bien. Dis lui d'être prudent. Les autres prenez du repos. Dit-il en se tournant vers Juliette et Lévy. Vous aurez le premier tour de surveillance. Il y a les chambres à l'étage de libres.

-Que fait on pour ce soir?

-On y va. Ce n'est pas le moment de foirer cette mission. Les petits iront nous attendre au NCIS dans le labo d'Abby. C'est là qu'ils seront le plus en sécurité.

-D'accord Gibbs.

-Prenez tous du repos. La nuit va être longue

-Oui patron entendit il des différentes pièces de sa maison.

-Toi aussi Juliette.

-Serait en bas dit elle en redescendant.

-Et dors cette fois…


	22. Chapter 22 En mission que Diable

Voilà, du tout chaud, du tout beau. Je viens a peine de finir de l'écrire. Et m'en vais m'occuper de la suite.

Merci pour vos messages. Ca m'a rassuré un peu.

Rose Marguerite voici un peu plus de JulietteXMcGee.

Et aussi une once de Tiva pour ceux qui le réclamait.

Encore merci de me lire.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

-Ok, tout le monde m'entends demanda McGee en parlant à son bouton de manchette.

-5/5, le bleu

-Clair McGee

-Clair Agent McGee

-Tony, arrête de jouer avec ça.

-Mais Z…Ouch…

Malgré la pression que la mission impliquait, Juliette se trouva à étouffer un petit rire.

-La cible est sur le départ Tony. A vous de jouer.

-Delmas, McGee, soyez prudent…

-Pas de problème patron.

Devant eux, trois voitures devant plus précisément, leur cible et trois de ses camarades montaient en voiture pour passer tranquillement une soirée entre amis. Heureusement inconscients des agents qui les observaient. Une fois leur voiture passée le coin de la rue, Juliette et Tim sortirent de leur auto.

Par habitude, elle releva la col de la veste en cuir qui Ziva lui avait prêter pour l'occasion, son bagage étant maigre à son embarquement pour D. l'attendit galamment sur le trottoir, le temps qu'elle réajuste son sac besace. Avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

Qui se méfierait d'un jeune couple, se promenant main dans la main, à la tombée de la nuit, dans ce quartier si tranquille?

A vrai dire, si Jéthro le chien avait été avec eux ce soir, Juliette se serait, presque, crue quatre ans auparavant.

Ils firent tranquillement le tour du quartier, pour se retrouver dans une petite ruelle qui donnait sur le derrière de la maison du Sergent instructeur.

-On y est murmura McGee à son micro-manchette.

-La cible est toujours en vue répondit Ziva. On sera au restaurant dans quelques minutes.

-On a tout le temps alors…Murmura le Sergent français.

-N'en profitez pas pour vous prendre du bon temps tous les deux…Ouch…EH…Z…Tu sais, à force, je pourrais être sacrement blesser…

-Dinozzo!!

-Je me tais patron…Promis patron…

Juliette regarda McGee avec des yeux brillants. Il se dit, qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle sans doute que ce soir là, au clair de lune naissant, accroupis devant cette porte, attendant qu'il finisse de la forcer. Sauf peut être le soir où il l'avait retrouvé dans ce qu'ils avaient prévus être la nurseries de leur enfant. En salopette, avec un ventre de 7mois de grossesse, des nattes cachées dans un foulard. Un rouleau de peinture à la main. Avec autant de peinture sur elle que sur le mur.

Framboise. Peinture framboise.

A sa disparition, il avait vendu la maison sans même qu'ils n'y aient vécus. Lui, n'aurait jamais pu y vivre après ça.

-C'est bon McGee, on peut y entrer…dit elle très doucement.

-Hum, oui. Je m'occupe de la chambre à coucher. Tu prends la salle de bain?

-Ok dit-elle simplement en sortant deux petites boites noires dans lesquelles se trouvaient des mouchards

Cette maison plein pied était bien une maison de militaire. Pas un grain de poussière, rien qui ne soit pas à sa place.

Un lit fait au carré. Une commode avec seulement un cadre posé dessus, la photo de leur cible en uniforme. Près de la fenêtre, une petite bibliothèque de deux colonnes. Des revues spécialisées, guerre et paix et la bible. McGee les feuilleta rapidement. Rien. Au dessus du lit, un tableau champêtre. Qu'il déplaça, rien. Idem entre les t-shirt parfaitement pliés, ni entre les pairs de chaussettes et les caleçons.

Il plaça un micro derrière le tableau et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Juliette de l'autre coté du couloir.

La pêche fut aussi infructueuse dans la salle de bain immaculée. Plus blanche et aseptisées qu'une salle de soins attentifs.

-Rien. Dit-elle en sortant un de ses mouchards.

Le cachant derrière le meuble contenant des serviettes propres.

-La chasse d'eau?

-Du shit…Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse s'en servir et si on en prends un peu, il risquerait de s'en rendre compte.

-Le bureau.

Elle le suivit silencieuse, regardant discrètement derrière les portraits accrochés dans le couloir. Rien.

Le bureau en question était presque nu. Une table de travail, un ordinateur portable que McGee prit de suite en charge, un sofa. Deux autres colonnes de livres et de magazines. Au mur, une carte du Maroc, plus précisément du désert. Juliette sortit le petit appareil photo de sa besace et pris quelques clichés. Puis elle alla fouiller le placard dans le coin.

Des documents. Ce qui ressemblait à des manuscrits. En anglais et en arabe.

-McGee. Regarde.

-Tu peux le traduire?

-Non, je ne lis pas l'arabe. Je vais prendre des photos.

Il continua de taper frénétiquement sur le clavier. Sortit un mini disque externe de la taille d'une clé USB et commença à télécharger tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-Ce type est un obsédé. Il y a plus de film porno que dans un sex shop.

-Mais rien ne parlant d'un trafic quelconque?

-Pas a première vu. Il faudrait que je puisse ramener l'ordi au labo pour fouiller en profondeur.

-Shit. Cette histoire ne finira jamais. On a rien. Dit-elle en regardant derrière les cartons d'archives du placard.

Une boite à chaussures. Banale. Remplie de passeports et de devises étrangères.

-Yes! Maroc, Tunisie, Euros, Shekel, Dinard Jordanien….Monsieur voyage dit elle en dégainant encore son appareil photo.

-Et les passeports?

-Tous ses photos mais des noms différents.

McGee en feuilleta un ou deux, Oliver Minsk, Peter Frank, Louis Milligan…

-Bon, rien de concluant pour le moment mais avec un peu de chance, certaines de ces identités seront fichées.

-Eh Freud? Freud?

Juliette marqua une demi seconde d'arrêt avant de comprendre que c'était à elle que l'on s'adressait

-Oui Dinozzo dit-elle à son col

-Vous en étés où?

-Pas de trouvaille extraordinaires, quelques devises étrangères et des passeports. J'aurais préféré le plan d'une bombe pour qu'on puisse l'arrêter de suite. Pourquoi?

-Hum, disons que…on l'a perdu…

-Quoi?

-Ils sont pas arrivés au restaurant répondit Lévy.

-Shit dit-elle en prenant le micro et en le plaçant sur la corniche supérieure de la porte du placard.

McGee courut vers le bureau pour prendre sa clé USB et remettre l'ordinateur comme il l'avait trouvé.

Quand la porte de devant s'ouvrit et que de la lumière leurs parvint du couloir.

La seule chose à laquelle elle réussit à réfléchir était de mettre McGee en sécurité.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne elle le saisit par le coude pour l'enfermer dans le placard. Ne fermant pas la porte complètement. Pour éviter de la faire grincer mais aussi pour pouvoir entendre la menace arrivée.

Elle sentait le cœur de McGee contre sa poitrine. Pour se mettre plus à l'aise, il passa son bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme qui évidement ne put que se rapprocher.

Peut être étais ce le sien de cœur qui s'emballait?

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration et de pointer tous ses sens vers la menace possible. Ils entendirent les rires de trois hommes dans le salon, la porte du frigo s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Elle sentit McGee se pencher vers son cou. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-On pourrait peut être tenter de sortir par la porte arrière…Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête négativement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

Elle avait oublier comment se trouver contre lui pouvait être…Non, mieux ne valait pas y penser. Elle se devait de rester professionnelle.

Un bruit de discussion, puis des éclats de rires.

Ils allaient camper là ou quoi?

Deux bruits de pas différents dans le couloir, dépasse le bureau. Elle sent le corps de Tim se tendre et ses bras se resserrer. Elle sait que ce n'est que de l'instinct mais son entraînement lui crie de pouvoir rester libre de ses mouvements. Elle pose doucement la paume de sa main contre son torse. Lui faisant signe de se décoller un peu. Juste de quoi saisir son arme de service à son holster d'épaule. Et le glisser entre ses jambes. Entre eux deux.

Il resta la regarder quelques secondes avant de timidement reposer son bras derrière elle. Et il attendirent patiemment que les deux hommes sortent, sans doute de la salle de bain.

-Je te jure que je l'avais en partant de chez moi…

-C'est bon je l'ai trouvé…Ton portefeuille avait glissé entre les cousins du salon…

-Ah, tu vois que je l'avais.

-Allez, venez, on va être en retard, je voudrais pas faire attendre nos belles plantes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, au prix où Micky les paient, elles vont pas s'envoler.

Et la porte se referma enfin sur eux.

Les deux agents attendirent une bonne minute de sûreté avant de sortir de leur cachette.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud là dedans…

-Dinozzo. Ils repartent. Garde les à l'œil cette fois grogna le Sergent Delmas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Yadide, c'est moi qui conduit…

Juliette sourit avant de suivre McGee au coin salon-cuisine. Pendant qu'il s'occupait des placards au dessus du lavabo, elle s'attaqua au salon. Basique. Un canapé d'angle pouvant contenir quatre cinq personnes, un table basse, une plante verte parfaite pour accueillir le micro.

Quand elle se retourna, McGee était en train de regarder un compartiment en bas du comptoir de la cuisine.

-Bingo.


	23. Chapter 23

Ils rejoignirent Ziva et Tony prêt du restaurant où les quatre amis dînaient, accompagnés effectivement de « belles plantes ».

-Ils en sont à l'entrée. Ça risque d'être barbant.

-Est-ce qu'on peut les écouter?

-Pas d'agent à l'intérieur. On doit attendre qu'ils aient finis avant de se rendre au club. Vous avez trouvez quoi?

-Un carnet avec des noms, des noms très intéressants dit-elle en sortant l'appareil photos numériques.

-Lesquels?

-Quasiment toutes nos cibles, Mahmoud et son financeur inclus.

-Ah, j'aime ça quand ils sont assez idiots pour laisser des indices aussi gros derrière eux. S'exclama Dinozzo.

-On traitera tout cela en rentrant au bureau dit Juliette

-Parce qu'on rentre pas dormir après cela?

Un simple regard répondit à Tony. Mince, on dirait presque Gibbs.

-Il va me falloir du café noir en intraveineuse si on continu comme cela.

-Bienvenu au club lui répondit la française.

-On pourrait peut être rentrer dans le restaurant et manger quelque chose en même temps qu'eux non? Proposa Ziva.

-J'aimerais assez savoir ce qu'ils se racontent…

-Quoi tu crois que les déesses…Je veux dire les…jeunes femmes totalement vulgaires qui les accompagnent sont des terroristes? Demanda Tony

Sincèrement non, vu comment elles étaient habillées, elles ressemblaient plus à…à…Elles étaient même trop vulgaires pour les critères de Dinozzo.

-Non. Mais imagine que les trois autres soient aussi impliqués et qu'ils parlent affaires. Et puis, j'aime pas rester sans bouger dit-elle en essayant d'étendre ses jambes sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Ziva et Tony.

-Je suis comme Juliette répondit Ziva.

-On est suffisamment nombreux, vous pouvez peut être aller chercher des cafés pendant que McGee et moi on surveille nos cocos…Entre hommes.

C'est la dernière phrase qui réveilla la suspicion de Tim. Mais qui fit sourire les deux femmes.

-Il y a un starbuck au coin de la rue prévint Ziva.

-un starbuck, tu sais que la première fois que j'ai pu aller dehors sans chaperon c'est la première chose que j'ai chercher.

-C'est comme cela que l'on reconnaît les agents qui sont passé par l'équipe de Gibbs. Ria l'israélienne.

-Oui. Même si ce n'est que pour un chocolat chaud.

-Il fait de nous des drogués…

Leurs rires mourut doucement. Pour laisser place à un silence. Silence qui s'insinua comme une troisième personne entre elle.

-Zivalah, commença doucement Juliette.

-Oui?!

-Je…Je sais que ce n'est pas…Vraiment le moment mais…Je voulais te remercier pour…prendre soin de Sara. Et…

Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses paroles et sur le fait de prendre son courage à deux mains pour faire sa déclaration qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de suite que Ziva n'était plus à ses cotés.

-Ziva?

Son amie la rejoignit après deux secondes de battements.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Juliette. C'est ma fille, il est tout naturel que je prenne soin d'elle.

Elle restèrent se regarder avant qu'elles ne doivent bouger pour laisser passer un couple et sa poussette.

-Rien ne t'obligeais de la prendre comme fille.

-Rien ne t'obligeais à prendre ma place au Maroc.

Juliette eu envi de lui rétorquer que cela n'avait rien à voir. Qu'elle n'avait fait que son devoir alors que Ziva avait eu un geste…Elle avait accepter de prendre soin et de traiter comme sa fille une enfant inconnue. Après tout, elles n'avaient été amies que 9mois. Ils auraient pu la confier à l'assistance publique et ne plus entendre parler d'elle. Reprendre leurs vies tranquilles comme si de rien n'était.

-Quand je repartirais, je saurais qu'elle ne risque rien et qu'elle a une famille qui l'aime.

Je ne me réveillerais plus la nuit en pensant que mon enfant à peut être été abandonnée au coin d'une rue ou prise en charge par David pour en faire une espionne…Ou pire. Je pourrais aller au combat en sachant que les miens vont bien et sont heureux.

Elle aurait pu rajouter tout cela mais son silence était assez éloquent.

Dans la voiture.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Attaqua Tony alors que les deux femmes étaient encore visibles dans le rétro

-Bien, on vient de te le dire Tony

-Non, je ne parle pas de la mise en place des micros McNeuneu. Je te parle de bosser avec Freud.

Si il se contentait de taper sur son ordinateur portable pour mailer leurs trouvailles à Abby, Dinozzo le laisserait peut être tranquille…..

-Alors? Est qu'elle est douée? Est qu'elle à sortit ses trucs de Ninja? Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassez???

-Hein…De…Quoi…De…Embrassez?

-Ben oui, comme dans les films, après la montée d'adrénaline, les nerfs se relâchent et on fait des actes irréfléchis, on se laisse aller…Enfin, tu vois quoi, ce n'est pas la première fois que…

-Ok, je vois où ton esprit dérangé est partis…Et non, nous ne nous sommes pas embrassé…

Mais ses pointes d'oreilles rouges donnèrent du grain à moudre à Tony

-Mais….dit il en étalant le mot bien en longueur

-Mais…Mais…Bon d'accord. Dans ce placard, j'ai bien cru que peut être…Mais on était en mission. Comme on l'est maintenant d'ailleurs Dinozzo et tu devrais être en train d'observer nos cibles au lieu de faire des plans sur nos vies amoureuses…dit il en essayant, vraiment très fort, de ne pas rougir et de rester concentré sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Vies amoureuses…Ah…Alors, c'est bien cela…Tu es encore amoureux d'elle!!!

-Tony!!!

-Quoi McGee…C'est la vérité non.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envi de parler de cela maintenant.

Contre toutes attentes, l'agent senior se tut.

Avant de reprendre…

-N'oublie pas qu'elle doit repartir…


	24. Chapter 24

Oups, désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt, mais un ti soucis de santé m'a obligé à débrancher un peu.

Voici une petite suite et peut être, si ma main accepte de taper, d'autres chapitres arriveront dans la journée.

Vous êtes encore là hein?

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

_2H plus tard_

-Sérieusement, qui aurait idée d'emmener une conquête dans un club de striptease? Il y a plus romantique.

-Tout le monde n'a pas ton savoir vivre Tony.

-Tu es sarcastique Tim?

-Cependant, tu n'as pas tort Dinozzo…C'est étrange. Tim, tu peux m'identifier les photos de ces femmes?

-Je suis dessus.

-A quoi penses tu? Questionna Ziva en ne quittant pas l'entrée du club des yeux, attendant que leur cible rentre dans l'établissement.

-Tu accepterais de suivre ton rencard dans ce truc…J'ai bossé dans des cabarets moins luxueux que ce club avec a peu prêt le même genre de spectacle. Et je n'ai jamais vu de femme parmi mes spectatrices. Pas même des prostituées.

-Ils auraient dû sous toutes logiques rentrer chez eux.

-Dans quelles situations ramène-t-on des prostituées quelques part autre qu'une chambre?

-Des escorts girls…Lors de dîner d'affaire.

-Ils ne sont pas là pour le spectacle mais pour parler affaires…

-Ok, je recherches tout ce que je peux sur ce club…Le « pink bunny » appartenant à un certain McLahan…45ans, propriétaires de plusieurs club et boites de nuit dans D.C. et sa région. Suspecté il y à quelques années…Pour une affaire avec le FBI…Un de ses clubs…C'est le club que nous avons infiltré. C'est là que Mahmoud allait se faire payer en nature.

-Gibbs…Gibbs tu m'entends? Parla Juliette dans son cou

Pas de réponse.

-Il ne doit pas t'entendre avec la musique.

-Lévy? Au rapport…

-Hum…Juliette…Pas de cible en vue pour le moment.

-Ils sont dehors, en train de parler avec le videur. Où est Gibbs?

-Près de la scène…

-Dis lui qu'on a besoin de lui parler. Ils ne sont pas là pour assister au spectacle, mais pour se faire payer…

-Comme Mahmoud?

-Comme Mahmoud.

-J'y vais.

-Il faudrait pouvoir les suivre. Je pense qu'ils vont aller dans un bureau ou quelque chose comme cela.

-J'ai repéré l'entrée des artistes tout à l'heure. Mais pas d'accès au bureau du gérant.

-Sûrement derrière les coulisses.

-Il faudrait pouvoir y mettre des micros…

-Comment comptes tu rentrer là dedans Delmas? Commenta Dinozzo

-J'en sais fichtre rien…Bon Dieu pourquoi on peut pas rentrer là dedans et arrêter tout le monde…

-Parce que cela s'appelle une mission secrète et une infiltration répondit l'agent senior avec une pointe de… « je parle à quelque un de très lent »

-Et pourquoi pas placer un micro sur notre Sergent maître instructeur? Intervint Ziva.

-Et comment comptes tu faire?

-Je m'en occupe. Répondit Juliette en sortant de la voiture ne laissant le temps à personne pour répondre.

-Patron. Delmas se rapproche de la cible.

-Elle a laissé son arme là rajouta McGee en apercevant le gun à ses cotés.

-Soit prudente Ju'

Fit la voix forte de Gibbs, réduit à un murmure.

Discrètement, surtout grâce à sa petite taille, le jeune femme se glissa dans la petite foule d'homme à l'entrée, au plus prêt du Marine. Et le plus simplement du monde fit semblant de trébucher pour glisser son mouchard dans sa poche de veste.

Elle s'excusa avec son plus beau sourire et ses plus plates excuses. Ce qui, après qu'elle ai tiré sa propre veste, faisant semblant d'avoir quelques vapeurs, lui valut une invitation au bar. Tout aussi poliment refusée. Elle était attendu.

Comprenant le message via son oreillette, Lévy se pointa à la porte, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Qu'elle l'attendait depuis un petit moment et qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Lorsque le videur leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un club « pour les dames » elle n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil sceptique vers les quatre accompagnatrices des militaires. Il haussa les épaules. Et la laissa rentrer.

-Bien joué Freud.

-Abbs, c'est McGee, tu peux me mettre sur la fréquence du mouchard numéro huit. Passe le sur mon ordinateur. Merci;

Et la voiture fut remplie des bruits du club.

-Il nous manque l'image et on se croirait au cinéma.

-Mais je suis certaine que l'image ne t'intéresse pas Tony…Et avant de répondre pense à quel point le sofa du salon est confortable et à quel point ton dos est fragile.

Derrière lui, malgré son anxiété face au retournement de cette soirée, McGee ne put que rire.


	25. Chapter 25

Merci pour vos reviews.

Lily, j'essaierais de faire plus attention même si des fois, je laisse exprès un doute pour que le lecteur ai une certaine liberté d'imaginer que ce soit tel ou tel personnage qui réponde où qui puisse lancer telle réplique...Mais je compte m'améliorer, promis. Personnellement, quand je lis, j'aime entendre la voix des acteurs dans ma tête. Et quand j'écris c'est pareil, du coup, ça doit me paraitre tellement naturel, que j'oublie de préciser.

Merci de me lire , je me répète encore mais, toutes vos propositions et remarques sont les bienvenues

J'en profite aussi pour m'excuser pour mon orthographe, je suis confuse de toutes fautes que je vois une fois les chapitres publiés. Je n'aime pas cela et essais de faire très attention mais il en passe encore et des très grosses. Mea Culpa

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard, Salle de repos, NCIS._

_-_Ouch, eh Z. tu pourrais faire plus attention, je suis blessé

-Tu n'avais qu'a savoir esquivé répondit elle sur le même ton qu'elle réservait à Sara et Aaron

-Il a été plus rapide et il était deux fois plus gros que moi.

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai mis a terre en deux secondes répondit Juliette assise sur le même sofa à essayer de finir de bander sa main.

-Tu as eu l'effet de surprise pour toi

-Tu l'avais aussi Tony sourit-elle.

-Ouch eh Z.

Pour seule réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel en signe de fausse exaspération et continua de lui nettoyer le sang qui séchait sur sa joue.

-Où sont Lévy et McGee?

-McGee est avec le directeur pour une organiser une visio-conférence avec mon patron répondit Juliette et Lévy est avec Ducky.

La simple mission de surveillance avait tourné en règlement de compte et en arrestation sans qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenne vraiment ce qui avait provoqué ce retournement de situation.

Le seul point valable dans toute cette histoire étant que maintenant, ils pouvaient saisir les preuves trouvés chez ce Grisom.

-Ils l'ont pas raté.

-A la base, il n'est pas agent de terrain, il est dans les renseignements. Il sait se battre mais pas interpeller les suspects.

-Il aura le droit à un sacré coquard rit Dinozzo

-Tu te sentiras moins seul répondit Gibbs entrant dans la pièce. Son éternel gobelet de café à la main.

-Où sont les suspects? demanda Juliette en cachant une grimace de douleur alors qu'elle se débattait avec son bandage.

Ces types avaient la peau dure.

-Salle une et deux. Répondit-il abruptement. Ils ont déjà demandé des avocats du JAG.

-Qu'ils n'auront pas n'est pas? Dit-elle en défaisant pour la centième fois cette bande de tissu stupide qui refusait d'aller comme elle le voudrait.

-Non, affaire de terrorisme. But-il une gorgée.

Avant de poser sa tasse sur la table derrière lui pour prendre sans mots dire la bande des mains de la jeune sergent.

Personne ne dit rien, les deux autres personnes dans la pièce se concentrant subitement sur leurs propres taches.

Geindre et soigner.

-La prochaine fois Juliette, tu resteras dans la voiture comme prévu. Articula-t-il enfin,

Trop doucement, trop profondément pour ne pas couver une certaine colère.

Le ventre de la jeune femme se tordit. Mais courageusement elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-J'ai suivis vos ordres Monsieur…

-Si tu avais suivis mes ordres, tu ne serais pas blessée…

-Suis pas blessée

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut se retrouver devant Sara quand elle ne voulait pas aller à la crèche.

Jeune demoiselle, ces yeux là ne marche pas (tout à fait) avec Leroy Jéhtro Gibbs.

-Ouch…C'est juste écorché, même pas cassé rectifia-t-elle alors qu'il dépliait soigneusement ses doigts pour faire passer la bande en dessous.

Il se contenta de la fixer droit dans les yeux et elle se contenta de baisser la tête, boudeuse. Sara ne tenait pas ça que de Dinozzo.

-Ça va mieux là?

-Vi merci. Dit-elle en bougeant doucement sa main

-Bien. Tu pourras t'occuper de l'interrogatoire de celui qui t'as cogné.

Elle s'était occupé personnellement de Grisom, qui, imbibé d'alcool, avait décidé de s'en prendre à Lévy.

En premier lieux, pour ne pas faire capoter la mission, elle n'était pas intervenue et avait joué la petite amie apeurée.

Mais très vite un de ses comparses, un lieutenant Sander avait sortit une arme. Un couteau de combat plus exactement. Deux contre un, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Les deux autres marines qui les accompagnaient s'en étaient mêlés, les vigiles, Gibbs et Dinozzo aussi. Plus certains spectateurs.

Un pugilat général.

Gibbs avec un autre marine, Dinozzo avec un des vigiles, McGee n'avait pas été en reste est était intervenu après avoir appelé les flics, arme à la main pour stopper un civil qui avait décidé de sauter sur Lévy avec un tesson de bouteille.

Le dernier à lâcher fut Grisom. Après avoir fini avec deux clients, Ziva avait put observer sa camarade.

Ses moindres gestes témoignaient de l'entraînement que le Mossad lui avait imposé. Son amie était douée, très douée même si l'observateur averti pouvait sentir sa réluctance d'utiliser la violence.

Mais le corps à corps était gagné.

-Chouette alors railla-t-elle doucement pour cacher son trouble. Noël avant l'heure.

-Tu seras avec McGee…

-Noël et Pâques en même temps Delmas lui ria Dinozzo qui reçut une petite claque sur le haut du crâne.

-Eh, moi aussi je suis blessé.

-Tu n'avais qu'a savoir esquiver répondit Gibbs

Non sans avoir discrètement regarder de plus prêt le bleu qui se dessinait sur le nez de son agent et avoir questionné Ziva du regard.

Elle lui fit signe que tout allait bien, rangea les affaires de premiers soins et décida d'aller voir comment allaient les enfants. Quand ceux-ci débarquèrent à grands renforts de rires dans la salle.

-Ima…Aba…

-Eh mes démons fit Dinozzo se penchant pour attraper sa fille en vol.

Ziva elle, embrassa son fils et lui demanda en hébreux comment il allait. Elle rata les yeux de Sara fixés sur le bandage de Juliette toujours assise dans le sofa, Gibbs debout à coté.

-Papa est bleu ria doucement Aaron.

-T'as bobo? demanda Sara.

Juliette ne releva pas la tête, pensant que cela s'adressait a Tony.

-Non ça va aller ma chérie répondit ce dernier.

-Pas toi. La copine à tonton Timmy!

Elle se redressa, regardant la petite fille.

-Pardon?

-T'as bobo? dit-elle en montrant la main de son petit doigts faisant comprendre en même temps à son père qu'elle voulait aller par terre.

-Euh…non…C'est pas grave.

-Moi, des fois aussi je me fais bobo mais maman dit que c'est pas grave. Et tu sais quoi? Dit elle en se rapprochant, prenant la main bandée entre ses petits doigts

Juliette retint son souffle et ne put que hocher négativement la tête.

-Ben, quand je me fais bobo comme ça, ben ma maman, elle me fait un truc magique. Qui fait qu'après on est plus triste. Ça, elle fait…dit-elle

En se penchant pour souffler sur le « bobo » et en y déposant un baisser. Juliette se sentit incapable de détourner son regard, de faire le moindre geste.

Elle ne voulait pas brusquer la fillette mais ne voulait pas non plus que les gens autour se sentent mal à l'aise.

Elle ne voulait pas laisser voir la joie sur son visage, les étincelles dans ses yeux de savoir sa petite fille si proche d'elle, dans un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à elles.

Elle revint sur terre pour voir la fillette la regarder un grand sourire fier sur les lèvres.

-Ça va mieux hein?

-Beaucoup mieux parvint-elle à articuler. Beaucoup mieux. Merci Princesse.

Elle sentit une main forte sur son épaule et remercia mentalement Gibbs de comprendre sa faiblesse.

-Et moi, tu ne t'occupes pas de moi? Demanda Dinozzo en essayant de casser la tension qui venait de se construire dans la pièce.

Sara se retourna vers lui et le regarda comme si il ne comprenait rien à rien.

-Elle, c'est pas pareil, elle a pas de maman pour prendre soin d'elle…

* * *

Un autre des chapitres que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire même si à la base, il ne devait pas se placer dans ce contexte mais après une énième bataille de Juliette.

J'espère que cela garde son sens pour autant.


	26. Chapter 26 Aveux

Waouh, merci pour vos derniers messages et mise en alerte.

Ca réchauffe le coeur. Je vais avoir du mal à mettre cette histoire un suspens lol ou en voir la fin.

(Titefofole, heureuse de te revoir ici, tu as été la première à me montrer autant de plaisir à lire les aventures de Juliette...)

J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le dernier chapitre et il y en a quelques un dans la même veine qui vont suivre.

Dans moins d'une semaine, je serais à Jérusalem, j'espère que l'histoire sera finie de publier. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je tenterais de le faire de là bas promis. (Mais c'est pas gagner...)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

_Salle d'interrogatoire NCIS_

-Alors Sergent maître instructeur Grisom. Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous avez cogné sur mes collègues? demanda McGee

Assis en face du jeune agent, le quarantenaire, maintenant assez sobre pour répondre aux questions des autorités, se tortilla sur sa chaise.

-Parce qu'ils étaient armés Monsieur.

Appuyée contre le mur du fond, derrière le suspect, Juliette haussa un sourcil mais n'intervint pas. Gibbs lui ayant fait clairement comprendre qu'ils étaient au NCIS et que c'était une enquête du NCIS.

Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment était de contrarié son patron, enfin…Son…Shit. Oui, il serait toujours le patron et elle s'efforçait de lui faire plaisir, voila tout.

-Vous n'avez pu voir leurs armes qu'après avoir attaqué l'agent Ilan Lévy.

-C'est le nom du type qui était avec la p'tite brune?

La petite brune se décolla du mur. Les deux sourcils en l'air cette fois.

Il en voulait une autre ou quoi?

-Votre langage Sergent maître.

-Pardon répondit l'intéressé en se frottant le front

Un début de migraine…Attends que j'agrémente ta geule de bois mon gars pensa-t-elle très fort.

-Alors, pourquoi? Redemanda patiemment McGee

-Mes amis et moi étions saouls. Nous avions trop bu et ne savions pas que nous nous en prenions à des agents du NCIS Monsieur.

-Agent McGee sera suffisant. Vous sous entendez que si cela avait été des civils?

-Non Monsieur…Je…Il était là à parler à cette fille…

-Je suis le Sergent Delmas, je serais vous, j'essaierais de m'en souvenir…

Le ton n'était pas aussi profond que Gibbs ou aussi sérieux que Dinozzo lorsqu'ils menaçaient. Il y avait une certaine douceur.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas une voix de bariton. Pourtant, instinctivement, le Sergent se redressa et hocha la tête.

-Désolée Madame…Sergent. Écoutez, je sais que c'est un délit de se battre dans un lieux public mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce ne sont pas les MP qui sont venus….Je ne pense pas que cela…

-Vous vous êtes battus avec un de nos agents. Lors d'une de nos missions.

-J'espère ne pas l'avoir compromis…

-Non pas vraiment intervint Juliette toujours dans le dos de l'homme. Au contraire même…

-C'est-à-dire?

-Nous étions en surveillance Sergent…Vous.

Toutes les traces d'alcools disparurent du sang de leur proie.

-Moi?

S'il pouvait se raidir encore sur sa chaise il l'aurait fait. Mais se serait sans doute coincer un muscle.

-Vous Sergent….répondit McGee. Savez-vous pourquoi?

Juliette salua la patience de son…collègue.

-Non Agent McGee, non, je ne sais pas.

-Sérieusement Grisom s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Sérieusement Madame, je ne sais pas.

-On commence par quoi…Les délits ou le pénal? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la table.

-Le pénal…Oh…Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Il ne mentait pas si mal. Sa voix tremblait à peine et son regard n'était pas fuyant.

-Délit choisit McGee. Vous reconnaissez ceci dit il en sortant un sac plastic d'une boite posée à ses pieds.

-Euh…On dirait…de l'herbe…

-Ouaip de quoi passez quelques bonnes soirée entre amis. Vous savez ce que cela signifie?

-Écoutez, il y a à peine quelques kilos. Je trafique pas, je consomme et…Je ne suis pas le seul de ma garnison à fumer 'fin…

-C'est pas bien de balancer les potes Sergent…intervint Juliette.

-Je ne…

-Si vous venez de le faire…Ce qui vaudra à votre garnison toute entière de se faire contrôler. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'assurerais que vos amis soient bien au courant…

Elle vit le coin de sa bouche se contracter mais ne dit rien, continuant de s'approcher par derrière.

-C'est quoi votre problème? Vous êtes une de ces féministes qui croient que parce qu'elles savent se battre elle peut ridiculiser un homme?

Ils avaient quoi ces Marines avec leur virilité?

-Sergent Grisom, reprit McGee. Ce n'est pas votre trafic de drogue qui nous intéresse ce soir.

Moment de silence et de réadaptation pour le Marine qui se tourna de nouveau vers l'agent du NCIS.

-Alors quoi?

-Pouvez vous nous dire si vous avez voyager dans des pays étrangés ces derniers temps?

-Vous voulez dire en dehors du bourbier de l'Afghanistan?

-Je veux dire la Jordanie, le Maroc, L'Algérie….continua McGee en sortant les passeports trouvés plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Qu'Est-ce que….Vous n'avez pas de mandat…

-Pas besoin de mandat dans une affaire de terrorisme Sergent maître, répondit la française maintenant dans son dos

Silence lourd. De sens.

-C'est la merde hein Sergent?! rit-elle dans son dos.

-Terrorisme? Vous déconnez là…Je suis un Marine, entraîné pour me battre contre les ennemis de ce pays. J'ai fait déjà deux campagnes d'Irak et une en Afghanistan et je vous parle pas des différentes missions en Afrique. Mon régiment a été appelé pour aider lors des attentats des Twins Towers.

-Alors c'est encore plus navrant.

-Je ne suis pas un terroriste.

Il n'avait pas grondé, pas haussé la voix, juste affirmé.

-Va falloir être convaincant car les preuves que nous avons sont…parlantes.

-Je suis un patriote se leva-t-il pour faire face à Delmas qui eut le temps de sauter un pas en arrière prête à se défendre.

-Un patriote qui a chez lui les noms de terroristes internationaux, recherchés par la CIA….Sans parler de plan du désert du Maroc, de fausses identitées sur des passeports tout aussi faux…

-Ca sent Guantanamo rajouta Delmas en ne lachant pas des yeux le regard du coupable.

-Va te faire foutre.

-C'est pas comme cela que l'on parle aux dames Sergent susurra-t-elle.

-Assis Grisom!! ordonna McGee lui aussi debout

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN TERRORISTE.

-Alors quoi? Tu as eu ces documents par hasard? Tu les as trouvé dans la rue?

-C'est toi et ton copain youpin qui avez…

-Mon? Oh Oh, tu as attaqué Lévy parce que tu es antisémite? Tu…es encore plus débile que je ne le pensais…

McGee vit le poing du Sergent se lever vers elle avant de ne pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle esquiva rapidement, levant les poings elle aussi.

-Calme toi Grisom. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal.

-Laisse moi rire.

-Sergent Maitre ordonna McGee…

La grosse brute de marine se jeta sur la jeune femme qui frappa directement le visage. Ce qui valut un baroute d'honneur de la part du Marine qui fondit de nouveau sur elle. Elle esquiva de nouveau pour se retrouver de dos par rapport à lui, face au mur. McGee sortit son arme, le pointa vers l'homme alors que Lévy et Ziva, arrivèrent armes aux poings dans la salle.

-Ne bougez plus!!!

Sourd de rage il fonca sur Juliette qui se retourna au moment précis où il pouvait l'attraper. Elle avait déguénné son couteau de ceinture et il se retrouva une lame sous la gorge.

Elle ne tremblait pas. Ne montrait aucunes émotions. Ses yeux étaient froids.

Tout le monde se tut. Le Sergent maître instructeur le premier.

-Donne moi le nom de ton supérieur dans l'organisation Grisom…

Silence.

-McGee, Lévy. Faites couper les caméras et les micros…

-Tu ne le feras pas…murmura le prisonnier.

-On parie…

Elle, ne baissa pas la voix mais ne la haussa pas non plus.

La pointe s'enfonça un peu plus prêt de la pomme d'Adam de l'homme.

-Avant d'aller à Guantanamo, tu iras en prison fédérale pour ton trafic de beuh. Avec d'autres prisonniers de droit commun…Tu sais ce que l'on fait au violeur d'enfant en prison?

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Eux ne le sauront pas, sois en persuadé.

La pomme d'Adam trembla.

-Je gagne quoi en échange?

Mince, il ne laissait pas tomber facilement…

-La vie…

Elle commencait serieuseument à avoir mal au bras.

-Et tu évites certains désagréments…

Elle ne bluffait pas…

-Ok, mais je veux que l'on tienne compte de ma coopération pour la suite.

Elle resta le regarder à la Gibbs.

Le patron aurait pu être fier…

-Ben Malhoud…Abdel Ben Malhoud…

* * *

MP= Military Police.


	27. Chapter 27

MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!!!

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

-Ne refais plus cela s'il te plait.

Juliette dû se retourner vers Tim pour être certaine qu'il avait parlé.

-De quoi?

Elle n'avait pas encore quitté son masque de Sergent.

-Ça, énervé un type qui fait 50 kilos de plus que toi, le faire sortir de ses gonds et te battre pour obtenir des aveux.

Elle ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent se regarder dans ce couloir orange, silencieux.

Et il n'aima pas ce qu'il lit sur son visage.

-Non, ce n'est pas ton travail de le faire. Ce…ce n'est pas toi…

Elle serra la mâchoire si fort qu'elle en sentit les jointures.

Elle était crevée, cela faisait quasiment 24heures qu'ils étaient sur le pont, elle avait eu trois grosses montées d'adrénaline dans la soirée, quelque un menaçait son enfant…Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'expliquer à l'homme qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle était devenue. Une tueuse.

Elle, savait que si il n'avait pas avoué, elle aurait planter le couteau plus profondément dans la chaire.

On lui avait appris à frapper, d'un certain angle pour que la blessure ne soit pas systématiquement mortelle.

On lui avait aussi appris à se mettre en danger. Parce qu'elle était préparée à des missions sans retour.

David avait fait d'elle sa kamikaze.

Alors, ce qu'elle venait de faire…ce n'était certainement rien.

-Je suis désolée si je t'ai choqué Tim.

-Pas d'excuse c'est un signe de faiblesse

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Gibbs qui était sans doute là depuis le départ.

-Vous rentrez à la maison avec les enfants. J'ai encore besoin de David et Dinozzo ici. Ils n'ont pas finis leurs rapports.

-On a pas commencé le notre

-Vous le taperez à la maison, les enfants ont besoin de manger correctement et de faire leur sieste autre part que sur le sol du labo d'Abby.

Elle ne dit rien mais accepta évidemment.

-Et McGee a raison. Arrête de jouer les cow-boys…

-Je n'ai…

-Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on travaille dans mon équipe Delmas. Ziva a mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, j'espère que tu seras plus rapide qu'elle…

Avant qu'elle n'ai put ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'elle serait sans doute partis dans quelques semaines, il avait disparu dans la seconde salle d'interrogatoire.

McGee la dépassa avant que son cerveau ne se remette en route et qu'elle commence à comprendre qu'il fallait bouger.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello, ici la suite merci pour vos merveilleux messages pour l'avant dernier chapitre.

Celui ci me plait moins, mais c'est la seule chose que mon cerveau engourdi a pu pondre.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

_Dans le carré de bureau_

-Patron, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée…Demanda l'agent senior en se mettant devant le bureau de son supérieur.

-Oui. Les petits sont fatigués et énervés. Delmas et McGee sont épuisés et ont des choses à régler. Cela leur donnera le temps de se parler sans avoir aucun d'entre nous dans les jambes.

-Ce sont mes enfants Gibbs.

-Et j'en prendrais soin comme des miens réagit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, sans parler ni broncher. Sans détacher le regard non plus.

Aux yeux de Gibbs qui avait relevé la tête du rapport que Ziva venait de lui rendre, Juliette n'avait jamais parut aussi frêle et protégeable. Malgré ce qu'elle avait démontré quelques minutes auparavant. Malgré la tête haute et le regard fort.

-C'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance Juliette c'est que…

-Tu veux que j'évite de passer trop de temps seule avec Sara.

Lequel des deux avaient le plus de mal à parler?

-Je ne ferais rien qui aille contre l'intérêt de m…Sara…Jamais. Ni d'elle ni d'Aaron. Tu as ma parole…

-Et selon toi, quel est son intérêt?

-Ses parents…

Elle avait beau être forte, les derniers mots furent enveloppés dans un mouvement de recul vers le bureau de McGee où elle reprit ses affaires.

-J'ai finit mon rapport, je viens avec vous. Répondit simplement Ziva en mettant sa veste.

Elle n'avait rien dit depuis le départ, même pas communiquer de son regard si parlant.

Juliette ne répondit pas et finit de boutonner sa veste. McGee sur les talons.

_Parking extérieur du NCIS_

-C'est vraiment ce soir la pajymas party chez le patron hein Ima? Demanda un Aaron surexcité

-Oui, ce soir. Maintenant que l'on a arrêté les méchants, on aura du temps libre…répondit Ziva en essayant de tenir fermement la main de son fils…

-Moi j'aime bien dormir dans le labo de tante Abby claironna la petite fille dans les bras de McGee

-Moi aussi mais c'est pas pareil que dans un lit et pis, papa il avait promis la pajymas partie chez le patron…

-Pyjama party Aaron corrigea doucement Tim en relevant le col du manteau de sa princesse.

-Et on va faire quoi là maintenant?

-On va chez le patron, on se change, on prends une douche et après…

-DVD!!! S'exclama Aaron

Après un coup d'œil rapide à ses amis, Ziva accepta.

-DVD. Mais un seul. Après, il faut préparer le repas pour Gibbs et papa.

-Et après?

-Ce sera sans doute l'heure de la sieste.

Un pas derrière eux, Juliette ne pouvait retenir le sourire sincère qui éclairait son visage.

Elle se rendait bien compte que c'était une scène banale. Rien d'extraordinaire. Les gens qui les croisaient ne devait même pas comprendre son sourire presque béat. Ils devaient vivre cela tous les jours et sans doute que beaucoup n'avaient pas la patience de Ziva pour répondre aux questions sans fins de ses petits bouts.

Mais pour elle, c'était un trésor inestimable. Qui quelques semaines auparavant était inconcevable. Elle espérait que son cerveau fatigué puisse retenir les moindres détails de cette scène.

Sa famille.

-Oh maman!!! J'ai oublié le DVD de Peter Pan au labo…

Ziva s'arrêta. Le DVD de Pater Pan, un des cadeaux de son fils pour son anniversaire, était devenu l'objet indispensable à la vie d'Aaron, elle l'avait même retrouvé dans son lit, un soir alors qu'elle venait le border.

-Ok mon cœur, on va aller le chercher.

-On vous attends dans la voiture sourit McGee en voyant la mine affolée du petit garçon.

Dinozzo avait fait de lui un adict.

-On revient vite dit elle en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et en se mettant à courir…

Pour le plus grand plaisir du petit gars.

Et c'est sur les éclats de rires de l'enfant que les trois autres membres de la famille s'avancèrent doucement vers le gardien du parking.

-Bonjour Jeff

-Agent McGee, Sergent Delmas…Mais c'est notre petite agent spéciale Dinozzo…Tu grandis vite…

-J'ai ça maintenant répondit l'intéressé en montrant quatre doigts.

-Waouh…Et qu'Est-ce que tu fais de si bon heure au bureau?

-On a attrapé les méchants…Et dormis dans le labo de tante Abby…

Tim et Juliette échangèrent un sourire entendu avec le gardien devant le « On » de l'enfant.

-Tu va devenir une sacré agent du NCIS si tu continue comme cela jeune demoiselle.

La petite ria aux éclats.

Et Juliette trouva le ciel gris d'avril soudainement très illuminé.

Le jeune couple salua Jeff et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Tim continuant à jouer avec Sara.

Elle le vit en premier.

L'homme tout de noir vêtu qui se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers eux. Puis son attention fut attirée sur sa droite. Une femme. Pareillement habillée. Tim leur tournait le dos, entrain de demander à Sara ce que devait faire une agent très spéciale comme elle…

-Agent McGee….

Il se raidit

-Sergent Delmas.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour voir à quelques mètres un homme, une armoire à glace, arrivé droit sur eux.

Ils tournaient le dos, en ligne droite, à la cabine du gardien. Il ne devait sans doute pas voir le danger, mais ils pouvaient s'y réfugier. Y réfugier Sara.

-Sara princesse, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi s'il te plait dit McGee en la déposant au sol.

-Quoi tonton Timmy?

-J'ai oublié de dire à Jeff d'appeler Gibbs. Et tu vois les messieurs dames qui arrivent, je dois absolument leur parler.

-Qu'Est-ce que je dois dire à Jeff?

-D'appeler le patron et de lui dire, code 911.

-Il faut appelé 911 quand il y a le feu ou des méchants…

-En effet. C'est une mission de super agent, tu sais cela dit il en voyant du coin de l'œil Juliette se mettre devant eux, pour couvrir la fuite de la petite.

-McGee va avec elle.

-Tu dois courir vite ma princesse d'accord.

-Code 911...Tu sais, j'ai même pas peur tonton Timmy…

-C'est normal, tu es une supère agent.

-Trois autres personnes en face.

-Cours ma chérie. Vite, le plus vite que tu peux.

Avant de se relever et de faire face à la menace, il vit Juliette faire un pas vers la gauche. Arme au poing et comprit que leurs adversaires n'avaient pas hésité à sortir les leurs.

Ils étaient sur un parking d'une agence fédérale pour l'amour de Dieu.

Ils entendirent tous les deux les chaussures vernies de la petite princesse frapper le goudron. Elle sortit une deuxième arme à feu et pointa ses armes à gauche et devant alors qu'il s'occupait de la droite.

-Attrapez la petite.

Un des hommes essaya de dépasser Juliette qui pointa son arme sur lui. Cela ne l'arrêta pas à la grande horreur du Sergent qui tira. Dans le bras. Ils avaient des suicidaires en face d'eux...Doux Jésus.

-Arrêtez. NCIS. Cria McGee en pointant sa propre arme sur l'armoire à glace.

Derrière eux, Jeff sortit de sa cabine de gardien, pour voir une petite fille appeurée et les larmes aux yeux se précipiter vers lui et quelques mètres plus loin, les deux agents pointer leurs armes de services sur des inconnus, avec un homme à terre

Il vit soudain, une femme se jeter sur Juliette qui entama un corps à corps avec cette dernière. Il vit McGee se mettre à couvert alors qu'un type d'une centaine de kilos avait sortit une arme et tiré. Le gardien se précipita vers l'enfant, la cachant de son corps pour la ramener à l'intérieur de la cabine. La cacha sous le bureau et appela la sécurité

-9...1...1...9...1...1 entendit il chevroter

-Qu'Est-ce que tu dis Sara?

-Je…Il faut appelé le patron et lui dire 9..1...1 pleura-t-elle doucement en entendant deux autres coups de feu.

-Je vais le faire ma chérie, je vais le faire. Dit il en la câlinant.

Tim se redressa de derrière la voiture rouge qui lui servait d'abri pour tirer dans l'espèce de gorille qui le prenait pour cible.

Une troisième balle passa tout prêt de sa tête mais il ne se baissa pas, tira mais ne prit pas le temps de vérifier s'il avait atteint son but, avant de courir vers un point plus prêt de Juliette qui maintenant se battait avec une autre femme alors que deux types essayaient de trouver un angle suffisant pour lui tirer dessus. Et qu'un troisième s'avançait vers la cabane du gardien.

Elle sentit un coup dans le bras droit. Puis dans son ventre mais se redressa, reculant au fur et a mesure pour essayer de prendre de l'espace et avoir assez de recul pour tirer. Il fallait gagner du temps pour laisser Sara se mettre en sécurité et que l'équipe arrive. Elle se prit un coup dans la mâchoire et tomba au sol, sur le dos. Le goût de rouille envahit sa bouche.

Vache, elle avait oublié à quel point cela était douloureux.

Malgré sa vue brouillée, elle vit le canon du Beretta sur elle.

Elle tenta un croche pied devant elle, ne sachant même pas contre qui elle se battait et tira en même temps. Droit devant elle. Un corps lourd et chaud tomba à ses cotés. Presque sur elle. Elle tourna sur elle-même et continua de tirer. Sentit du liquide chaud coulé le long de son bras gauche sans en connaître la source.

Elle tenta de se redresser. Entendit vaguement des cris autour d'elle. Vit les ombres s'éloignées.

Entendit encore deux ou trois coups de feu.

-NCIS on ne bouge plus

Sa petite fille était en sécurité…en sécurité…


	29. Chapter 29 Des larmes de pétrole

Boquer tov halecheim

voici la suite de cette histoire. Je suis actuellement en Israel d'où mon silence prolongé et je viens tout juste d'avoir accès à une connexion internet.

voici un chapitre écrit à l'aéroport. Il y a des erreurs d'orthographe et peut etre de frappes mais je n'ai pas le temps de les corriger. Nous sommes beaucoup sur une connexion.

j'espere ne pas avoir perdu le sens de l'histoire après cette longue interruption ni de vous avoir perdu.

merci pour les dernieres reviews que j'ai reçues.

enjoy

azniv

* * *

_Flash back environs 2ans plus tôt_

_-J'ai reçu votre demande officier Delmas. Je l'ai étudié personnellement. _

_-Merci Directeur_

_Devant l'homme imposant au regard perçant, elle se tenait droite et fixait, comme on le lui avait appris, le mur derrière lui. Au garde à vous. _

_-Elle est refusée._

_Elle ne bougea pas. Il ne vit aucun changement dans sa respiration, dans les traits de son visages, dans son regard. Il avait vu dès le départ qu'elle ferait une belle recrue. _

_-Demande autorisation de parler librement. _

_Il sourit. Toujours menaçant._

_-Accordée._

_-Quand vous m'avez envoyé à la mission Rivkin Monsieur, vous m'aviez promis de…_

_-Je le sais Officier. Je le sais. Mais, il paraitrait trop risqué pour votre nouvelle identité de reprendre contact avec votre fille. _

_Trop dangereux pour sa sécurité? _

_Il avait peur de quoi. Qu'une enfant de deux ans, qu'elle ne verrais que de loin de toute manière, découvre qu'elle était officier du Mossad? Que le Directeur utilisait à sa guise et pour ses besoins personnels? Rivkin était le second officier qu'elle avait eu ordre de descendre. Comme le premier il était trempé dans l'attentat dont elle avait réchappée par miracle. Un miracle qu'elle payait cher aujourd'hui._

_Elle n'était pas une kidon, juste...un électron libre. Une employée personnelle de David. A la base, elle avait reçu les six mois d'entrainements d'une militaire de choc, puis avait eu sa première mission. Tuer d'une injection indedectable un traitre. Ensuite, elle avait poursuivis l'entrainement d'une Bet Leayan, une agent secret capable de tout faire. Elle avait été jusqu'à apprendre la séduction. Coudre ses vétements pour y cacher des armes tout en pouvant se mouvoir sans problème._

_Après un an d'entrainement intensif, elle en était déjà deux missions « d'interception d'informations » plus l'affaire Rivkin, une requête personnelle du Directeur. Toutes achevées avec succès. _

_-Mais je peux vous donner quelques renseignements sur elle. _

_Malgré elle, elle relâcha une respiration, anticipant les prochains mots, les prochaines miettes qui allait lui lancer. _

_-Elle est en crèche, s'adapte bien aux enfants de son âge. Et rends ses parents très heureux. _

_Elle ne cilla pas. Garda un contact visuel intense avec le mur derrière son supérieur. _

_Il se leva. Vint s'assoir sur le bord du bureau devant elle. _

_-Elle est en sécurité. _

_En sécurité. Sa petite fille était en sécurité…_

_Retour au NCIS _

Sa petite fille était en sécurité.

C'est tout ce qui importait.

Le halo de lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne totalement connaissance de son environnement. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix douce de Ducky

-Il me semble nécessaire de l'amener à l'hôpital Jethro

-Je veux l'interroger avant cela. Elle est forte et en a vu d'autre.

-Je t'assure…

-Il a raison Duck…je vais bien dit elle en se levant bileuse de la table d'autopsie où elle reposait.

Il aurait put au moins lui trouver un lit non?

-Delmas…Comment tu te sens?

-…Hum…bien…je crois. La vache cette fille tapait fort. Faut toujours éviter de se battre contre les femmes elles sont terribles…

-A qui le dis tu lui répondit un sourire sardonique.

-Sara?

-Elle est en sécurité. Elle dors dans le labo d'Abby avec Ziva et Tony

-T…McGee?

-Timothy s'en sort avec de belles égratignures et une balle l'a frôlée à l'épaule. Mais il va bien ma chère répondit le praticien en prenant sa tension.

-Tout va bien Docteur. Merci. Et ce que vous savez…?

-Rien.

-Pas de prisonnier?

-Il a préféré s'empoisonner…Il est dans le coma à Bethesda.

Elle se souvint de ses cours d'histoire du Mossad. Des différentes méthodes pour échapper à l'ennemie. De l'arme qui avait été pointé entre ses deux yeux. Un beretta. Sans doute du 22. L'arme de prédéliction du service d'espionnage israélien.

-David.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu sais la dessus Juliette?

Elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Soudaine consciente.

Il avait faillit perdre une partie de sa famille aujourd'hui.

Tout comme elle. Comme eux tous.

-Que je vais le tuer. Sans hésiter. Gronda-t-elle en sautant de la table.

Elle lutta contre une naussée et récupéra sa veste sur la chaise de bureau de Ducky.

Avant qu'il n'ait put répondre, Tony rentra suivis de Tim, un bras en écharpe. Elle se redressa un peu plus. Oublieuse des protestations de ses reins et de ses cotes.

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Bien. Elle dors. Ce ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Bien. Bien.

-Ecoute Delmas

-Quoi?

Se redressa-t-elle, prête à braver la prochaine menace. Et elle était belle et bien là dans le ton et le langage corporel de Dinozzo.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu approches ma fille de nouveau.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir couché avec toi lors de sa conception dit elle sèchement

-Eh! Tu as perdu tout droit sur elle en te barrant comme une voleuse il y a 4ans. Répondit il sur le vif

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Resta le regarder et arriva malgré les murs dansant autour d'elle a sortir de la salle d'autopsie dans un silence lourd de sens. Elle fit son chemin, tête haute jusqu' a l'ascenseur qu'elle vit ouvert. Ziva à l'interieur. Elle avait entendu. Juliette en était certaine. Derriere, elle entendit la porte automatique s'ouvrir ou se refermer mais elle entra dans la cabine sans se retourner. Ne regardant ni Zva ni le mur du fond. Ne regardant rien de ce qui pouvait être dans ce monde ci. Elle voulait que son cerveau se mette en off comme il savait le faire dans son cabaret miteux de Montparnasse.

Pour lui permettre d'être forte et d'affronter encore un peu la vérité. Elle aurait pu tout perdre aujourd'hui. Et encore, tout n'était pas suffisant.

Au lieu de cela, elle sentit ses yeux lourds de larmes.

Et le regard d'ébène de sa meilleure amie sur elle.

-Mon bébé….Mon bébé….

C'est tout ce que sa bouche, la traître, arriva a prononcer. C'est tout ce que Ziva avait besoin d'entendre pour pouvoir enfin la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort. Aussi fort que son corps abimé le lui permettait. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, la laissant pleurer tout ce qu'elle avait retenus durant ces quatre années.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. Elle ne se redressa pas. Sans force. Elle sentit juste deux mains délicates et forte sur ses épaules. Elle reconnue le parfum si particulier que formait le bois et le café. S'y laissa aller.

Gibbs les cala toutes les deux contre son corps.

Les larmes de Juliette devenant son pétrole, sa force pour le combat à venir. Se rajoutant à celles, passées, de Ziva.

Les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

Ces enfants blessés.

* * *

Voila

j'espère ne pas vous moi ce que vous en pensez!

si je peux, j'essaierais de continuer de publier dans les jours qui viennent mais je manquerais sans doute de temps.

Lehitraoth


	30. Chapter 30

Bonsoir,

Me revoilou, et avec moi, dans mes bagages, la suite d'Al Rosana et le troisième tome dans les tuyaux mais qui arrivera sans doute beaucoup plus tard car j'ai réecris dans ma tête toute l'histoire donc, encore plusieurs chapitres pour Al Rosana en perspective.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir patienter et de continuer à vous intéresser à cette histoire sans prétention.

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est court mais le reste arrivera rapidement promis. C'est juste histoire de se remettre dans le bain.

Pour ma seconde grosse histoire ''Don't ask, don't tell" je ne l'oublie pas mais j'ai des passages de la série à revoir et pour cela il me faut du temps. Mais si elle continue de plaire, j'ai déjà comme projet d'écrire des suites en forme de vignette pour le moment...Je publierais dès que possible.

Pour ceux que cela intéresse j'ai aussi du Tiva qui trotte dans ma petite tête...Peut être lié à cette trilogie.

Voila, j'espère vous retrouver aussi nombreux.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

_Pendant ce temps en salle d'autopsie _

-Bien joué Dinozzo, lâcha Tim.

Cela faisait 10minutes au moins que Juliette et Gibbs avaient quitté la pièce et que la cabine d'ascenseur était bloquée entre deux étages. Exténué, Tony restait appuyé contre le premier mur derrière lui.

-Désolé Tim.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. Dit-il en refusant de regarder son ami.

-J'irais la voir dès que Gibbs en aura finit avec elle.

Il avait passé assez de temps avec son Boss pour savoir exactement sa manière de procéder dans ce genre de situation.

Ils devaient être tous les deux dans ce stupide ascenseur, armes à la main à savoir lequel allait tirer le premier pour après avoir le plaisir par la suite de tirer une balle entre les deux yeux d'Elie.

Tout ce qui se passait ce soir n'était pas une surprise. Ils savaient pertinemment que cela avait été trop facile dans leurs vies jusqu'à présent. Et ils n'étaient pas fait pour la facilité.

Mais pouvait on lui en vouloir d'avoir accepter d'être heureux et d'avoir vécu son American Dream à lui.

Et pourtant, ils avaient mit en place des tours de gardes des enfants, chacun des membres de l'équipe était prêt à les accueillir si besoin.

Ils leur avaient appris la méfiance, les premiers gestes en cas de danger. A des enfants de quatre ans. Et aujourd'hui, cela avait servis.

Sa petite fille c'était trouvé très courageuse. Beaucoup trop pour une enfant de son age.

Et si malgré tout, ils en avaient tout de même fait une petite Ziva.

Et si, malgré son jeune age justement, elle ne suive le chemin de sa maman, de ses deux mamans se corrigea-t-il.

Ses deux mamans.

Parce qu'il le savait pertinemment au fond de lui, les instincts que Juliette avait montré ce matin, rien ne pouvait les combattre.

Mais c'était son bébé qui avait été mis en danger à cause de…de quoi? De la folie d'un homme, d'engagement politiques? Du fait d'appartenir à la famille David? Parce que c'est dans le sang chez eux de devenir des assassins à la botte du Mossad ou pas d'ailleurs se rappela-t-il Ari.

Mais pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi Sara et pas Aaron, puisqu' Eli, si sensible à l'appartenance familiale était bien placé pour savoir que c'était Aaron le digne héritier du trône. Pourquoi une opération suicide pour un simple enlèvement?

Et pourquoi David s'en était il pris à Juliette? Elle avait certes des capacités qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés au premier abord. Mais pourquoi elle? Pourquoi ne pas venir s'en prendre à lui et préférer trouver une remplaçante à sa fille….Dans ces conditions?

Tout ça lui donnait la migraine. Il en avait réellement marre de ses jeux politiciens sans scrupules, d'être bâillonné sous prétextes d'un possible accident diplomatique entre le NCIS et le Mossad.

Peut être, oui, peut être était il temps de passer à autre chose, de vivre son American Dream, mais à sa manière, sans se soucier d'eux.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour

un autre petit chapitre tout bon tut chaud qui m'est nécessaire pour la suite.

merci pour vos messages et reviews ca fait un bien fou

je ne sais plus qui m'a proposé de l'aide, pour les TIVA, j'aurais besoin de suggestion, bizarrement, c'est le couple le plus dévellopé dans la série mais j'y arrive pas... Celui qui veut me donner des idées est le bienvenu

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

_Deux heures après. Salle de pause NCIS._

Il releva doucement et le plus délicatement possible le plaid sur son épaule. Et se rassit à même le sol, dos contre le canapé sur lequel elle dormait depuis une petite heure. Grâce aux antalgiques que Ducky lui avait administré.

Il se sentait somnoler aussi du fait des mêmes calmants mais se refusait au sommeil.

La colère le consumait. La rage.

Quelques années auparavant, il aurait dit ne pas être fait pour cela. Qu'il n'avais pas la carrure d'un héros, n'avait pas les épaules assez larges pour supporter tout cela. Qu'il n'était qu'un geek, un informaticien surdoué, un cerveau. Pas un homme capable de supporter tout cela.

Mais tant de choses avaient changés. Le fraîchement diplômé de John Hopkins et MIT s'était retrouvé sous les ordres d'un vrai héros. D'un mentor indéfectible. Qui lui avait appris bien plus que de devenir un bon agent de terrain.

Et il y avait eu tout ce qui avait secoué son équipe, la mort de Kate, Ari, la Grenouille, la disparition de Ziva, et encore, c'est tout ce que sa mémoire embrumée pouvait se souvenir.

Il y avait eu Tony qu'il avait suivis sans hésiter jusque dans le désert, pour sauver une des leurs.

Il n'était toujours pas un héros pour autant. Il était « juste » devenu un homme sous l'égide de son patron et son collègue.

De son père et son frère.

De cette famille qu'il s'était choisis, lui, le jeune homme bien élevé qui avait eu tout ce qu'un enfant aimé pouvait avoir de la part de ses parents. De l'amour, de la reconnaissance, de la fierté.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il leur annonce, anxieux mais fier, qu'il allait devenir papa grâce à une jeune femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Une jeune femme merveilleuse. Que sa mère n'avait pas voulut rencontrer tout de suite. Au cas où cela ne tienne pas.

Seule sa sœur avait été enthousiaste. Et l'avait suivit jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à son choix de confier Sara à Ziva et Tony.

Quand ses parents avaient appris pour « fausse couche » de Juliette et sa disparition, son père avait juste déclaré que cela était couru d'avance.

Ils ne se voyaient plus qu'aux grandes fêtes et ne se téléphonaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant.

Au lieu de cela, il avait passé plus de temps chez Gibbs, et dans sa cave. Il avait courut après un fantôme et s'était perdu en route lui aussi.

Certes il n'était pas devenu un tueur et ne le serait pas. Ni même un espion.

Mais cette colère sourde, cette envie de faire mal à un autre être humain, de le faire souffrir autant qu'il souffrait émotionnellement, assis là par terre dans cette pièce froide, jamais il ne l'aurait ressentis avant.

Malgré toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin.

Jamais il n'avait eu le goût de la vengeance. Jusqu'à maintenant.


	32. Chapter 32

_En même temps. MTAC._

-Le directeur est prêt Agent Gibbs.

Il ne se tourna même pas vers le technicien qui n'en fit pas cas.

A l'heure actuelle, tout le NCIS était au courant de ce qui s'était passé sur le parking.

Tout le monde était sur les nerfs et beaucoup d'agents, de techniciens, de scientifiques, de juristes étaient venus prétés mains fortes volontairement à l'équipe de Gibbs.

Celui qui avait voulu s'en prendre aux leurs allait le payer cher. Les différents niveaux de sécurité avaient été levé au niveau maximum. Que ce soit pour les risques physiques ou virtuels.

Au vu de l'enquête en cour pour l'équipe d'élite et de la possibilité innombrable d'ennemis personnels qui en voulaient aux Dinozzo, rien ne devait être laisser au hasard.

Et rien ne le sera. Celui qui avait eu la bêtise de s'attaquer à eux venait de se faire de l'agence NCIS un ennemi personnel.

Mais loin de toutes ses considérations pour le moment, l'ex marine attendait, avec sa patience légendaire de sniper, sa prochaine cible. De son masque de fer, aucunes émotions ne s'échappaient. Pas même de ses yeux glacés.

Sur l'écran, un visage rond et paternel apparu. Presque goguenard.

-Agent Gibbs…Je m'attendais à avoir de vos nouvelles plus tôt…

-David…

Le nom ressemblait plus à un grognement. Les traits de son interlocuteur ne changèrent pas.

La proie ne semblait pas avoir peur de son chasseur.

-Que me vaut le plaisir?

-Delmas…

-Elle est à moi.

Pas d'entrée en matière, pas de courtoisie entre eux deux. Le ton est sans discussion.

Gibbs ne tiqua même pas devant cette possessivité soudaine.

-Sara…

-Ma petite fille…Quoi?

-A vous de me le dire Directeur…

Moment de silence. L'israélien prends du recul et observe attentivement l'agent américain.

-Que se passe-t-il Gibbs?

-Des officiers du Mossad sont venus pour tenter de l'enlever au milieu du parking du NCIS. Blessants deux de mes agents. Nous en avons tués un et un autre est dans le coma après avoir avalé de l'arsenic…

-Ce ne sont pas mes hommes. Les seuls officiers présent à Washington actuellement travaille pour l'ambassade ou comme l'officier Delmas, au NCIS.

-Ils avaient votre signature Directeur…

-Je vais mener mon enquête. Je suis en route pour Washington, je suis actuellement à Londres. Je peux être là en quelques heures. Je présume qu'une protection rapprochée à été mise en place.

Gibbs ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage neutre ne laissant pas passer ni surprise, ni questions.

-Personne ne les approchera sans finir dans un cercueil.

Cette phrase sonna comme un avertissement, une affirmation absolue que personne ne pouvait mettre en cause.

Son interlocuteur le regarda deux secondes dans un silence lourds avant d'hocher la tête en signe de confiance.

Alors qu'il allait mettre fin à la communication, Gibbs entendit un

-Agent Gibbs…Pensez vous vraiment que j'aurais pu mettre ma propre petite fille en danger?

Sans réfléchir, il fit signe au technicien d'éteindre l'écran.

A quelques millier de kilomètres de là, Elie David fit voler se qui se trouvait sur le bureau en face de lui. Rouge de rage.

-Rachel, Rachel, cria-t-il.

-Directeur entra sa secrétaire visiblement effrayée.

-Le jet. Direction Washington DC. Dites à l'ambassadeur que je dois m'absenter jusqu'à nouvel ordre.


	33. Chapter 33

coucou

un autre chapitre court, oui, je sais je les collectionnent mais en même temps, ils sont remplis d'infos et je pense que cela donne un rythme plus soutenu à l'histoire...Les choses se précises et le dénouement approche, du moins en partie...

un guest aujourd'hui, je l'aime bien et regrette que son personnage ne soit plus présent dans la série...

promis le chapitre de demain sera plus long et y aura même une tite chanson dedans...Ça faisait longtemps ;-)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Bureau de l'agent Gibbs, environs une heure plus tard.

-Heu...Agent Gibbs?

-Qui le demande? aboya-t-il avant de relever la tête face au silence de son...interlocutrice. Jardine, je peux savoir ce que vous faites là?

-Heu...l'on m'a...prévenue de ce qui s'était déroulé au parking pour la petite fille de l'agent Dinozzo et de l'agent David et...je me suis permises de...Faire quelques recherches...Je...

Il resta la regarder. Insondable. Et elle intimidée comme jamais.

Au premier abord, il n'était déjà pas facile d'accès mais là, il irradiait de lui un aura...

Elle déglutit difficilement, pris le parti de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux...Ils l'avaient toujours intimidé et lui tendit le dossier qu'elle tenait.

-Je me suis permise de vérifier les identités du corps à la morgue et...Je ne suis pas aussi douée que l'agent McGee avec un ordinateur mais, de par ma spécialité, je connais les forces du moyen orient, les terroristes et les espions, présents sur notre sol.

-Et? dit-il sans la regarder, en survolant les lignes dactylographiées.

-L'on m'a dit que les suspects avaient les méthodes du Mossad. J'ai vérifier avec mes contacts à la CIA, aucuns agents du Mossad ne travail actuellement à Washington, outre, si on la compte comme telle, le Sergent Delmas.

-La CIA la connait?

-Oui Monsieur, comme officier mossadien depuis maintenant 3ans et demi. Elle est accréditée dans les missions sensibles et sert actuellement d'agent de liaison avec les services de renseignements français. Elle est strictement surveillée par nos agences. Il semblerait, toujours selon ma source que la CIA aimerait la faire travailler pour nous. Au vu de son passé au NCIS et de son attachement envers...votre équipe Monsieur. Ils...

-Ils...

-C'est encore secret mais...

Regard noir et sans appel...

Grande inspiration...

-Ils pensent se servir de cela pour la retourner à notre service Monsieur...

Il hocha la tète penseur, continuant de feuilleter le dossier.

L'agent Jardine se débrouillait pas mal du tout. Comment faisait elle pour avoir ce genre d'infos... Il nota mentalement à observer de plus prêt son travail et en parler à Vance pour leur mission en court. Ils auraient besoin de renfort et elle serait adéquate.

-Quoi d'autre? enchaina-t-il

-Le corps à la morgue porte une marque distinctive. Un tatouage d'une sourate du coran sur le bas du dos. Je pense l'avoir identifié comme étant un certain Suleiman Bikarfi. La CIA le surveillait depuis quelques temps car il participait à des réunions d' extrémistes religieux.

-Rien d'autre?

-Celui qui s'est empoisonné s'appelle Anton Galawih, un ancien des forces spéciales américaines.

-Comment l'avez vous identifié?

La jeune femme rougie et montra quelques signes de nervosité.

-Euh, je...je...

-Vous... se fit il menaçant...

-J'ai piraté son dossier médical et d'après les mensurations prises par le médecin urgentiste et les vagues images des caméras de surveillance...Je...

Il lui fit signe qu'il comprenait

-Demandez à Abby de téléphoner à l'hôpital, je veux être certain de l'identité de ce type, qu'elle fasse un test ADN. Je veux aussi que vous me creusiez la piste de ce Bikarfi. Je veux un CV complet à mon retour. Vous pouvez prendre mon bureau. Je reviens...

Devant le ton sans appel elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui ordonner. Et s'assit instinctivement sur la chaise vide.

-Eh Jardine dit il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers...

-Oui Monsieur?

-Premier tiroir.

Elle prit le mouchoir qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa poche, le posa sur la poignée, ouvrit le tiroir.

Pour trouver un paquet de lingettes désinfectantes qu'elle sortit immédiatement pour nettoyer rapidement le clavier et le combiné téléphonique.


	34. Chapter 34 Let me be Your soldier

Bonsoir,

Un changement d'ordinateur (auteure toute contente :-) ) et de programme de traitement de texte plus tard me revoilà, avec comme promis la chanson.

Cette fois, Juliette ne chante pas. Mais une mise en scène style cabaret refera surement une apparition dans les chapitres à venir voir dans la prochaine histoire (oui, je suis très comédie musicale et Brodway, je l'avoue)

Je vous remercie encore d'être là. Et remercie les personnes pour les reviews et excusez moi pour ceux que j'ai oublié de remercier individuellement ou de répondre. Ai été submergée de mail et j'en ai peut être oublié quelque uns.

J'aurais aussi envis d'écrire un "threesome" (en gros une histoire d'amour pour trois personnages ensembles souvent rating M++++) mais si je le publie, je ne mettrais pas de scénes trop crues évidements...Je voulais savoir si certains seraient intéréssés. Je me baserait sur une battle lancée (hélas en anglais) sur où l'on peut trouver de très très bonnes fanfictions NCIS. Si vous me dites être intéréssés, je l'écrirait pour le publier ici (à moins que quelqu'un se propose de me la traduire en anglais...(auteure toute contente sifflotant à l'idée de travailler en anglais...)). Autrement, cela restera dans mes inombrables dossiers...

Bon j'arrete de papoter, j'écris des romans ce soir (oui, je sais, je vais en profiter pour avancer mes histoires...)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Deux heures après qu'il leur ai ordonné d'aller prendre un peu de repos, Gibbs rentra en trombe dans la salle de repos pour leur ordonner de rentrer. Il les avaient trouvés profondément endormis. Avait poser rapidement les questions d'usage en cas de commotion à la jeune femme et avait grogner jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent.

Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans l'épaule, il insista pour conduire jusqu'à la maison.

Pour deux raisons. Elle était encore exténuée et il ne voulait pas risquer un accident et secondement, même si il ne doutait pas de ses capacités, elle n'avait jamais passé son permis et la dernière chose qu'il voulait actuellement était de négocier avec la police en cas de contrôle,

A son grand étonnement, elle n'avait pas vraiment insisté. Elle lui avait juste fait remarquer que cela n'était peut être pas particulièrement prudent à cause de sa blessure. Argument qu'il avait effacé en lui disant qu'il pouvait conduire même en ayant une (grosse) égratignure à l'épaule.

Elle avait hocher la tête et était monté dans la voiture coté passagé.

Ils étaient resté là, sur leur place de parking à regarder dehors. En silence. Isolés, chacun dans leur bulle de peine, de mots non dit, de sentiments peut être trop violent pour être extériorisés.

Las, il avait enfin démarrer la voiture et s'était glisser dans le flot de circulation.

Il se souvint qu'à l'époque déjà, il lui arrivait de préférer s'enfermer dans le silence plutôt que de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui avait expliquer qu'elle avait peur des mots, de mal les utiliser en ce qui concernait ses émotions.

Et il s'était rendu compte que la chanson devenait alors son exutoire. Elle y exprimait parfois avec des détours, des messages secrets qu'il parvenait souvent à décoder.

Au premier feu rouge, il se pencha vers la boite à gant pour attraper le MP3 qu'il brancha à son lecteur CD. Il navigua rapidement dans le menu, avant que le trafic ne reprenne.

Comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il faisait mais sans pour autant se tourner vers lui ou sortir de son mutisme, elle se recroquevilla dans son siège, visage vers la fenêtre, concentrée sur le paysage qui défilait.

Le flot de voiture lui permit d'accélérer au moment des premières notes...

Elle reconnue les premières notes...

let me be a soldier  
When your world comes crashing down  
I'll be the one to hold you  
Let me be your soldier  
I'll fight the fight for you  
When you're up against the wall  
I will pull you through

Elle replia ses genoux sur son torse comme une barrière contre les mots qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

In everybody's life  
When alone is not enough  
To make things right  
There Comes A Time  
When we need to ask for help

When you're lost and just not strong enough

There comes a time  
To make i tthrough the night  
When your love is on the frontline...

Let me be your soldier  
I'll take the pain for you  
When no one else is on your side  
I'll defend you  
Let me be your soldier  
I'll carry the cross for you  
When you're down and on your knees  
I'll protect you

Pour la seconde fois dans la même journée, elle sentit des sanglots se coincer dans sa gorge, son cœur s'accélérer et son armure se fissurer. Encore.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Se laissant aller à la mélodie. Elle aimait le pouvoir relaxant que la musique avait sur elle. Si seulement la vie ne pouvait être que de mélodie ou d'accords.

There Comes A Time  
In everybody's life  
When alone is not enough  
To make things right  
There Comes A Time  
When we need to ask for help  
When we're lost and just not strong enough  
To make it through the night  
When your love is on the frontline...  
Let me be your soldier

Non, cette chanson n'était pas vraie, elle se devait d'être assez forte, même seule, même maintenant que tout semblait inéluctable. Elle se devait de se battre encore. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'impliquer dans ses combats. Elle s'était jurée de le protéger des années auparavant...Elle le ferait...Elle était forte...Plus forte que ce qu'ils pouvaient tous penser.

Elle...

There Comes A Time  
In everybody's life  
When alone is not enough  
To make things right  
There Comes A Time  
When we need to ask for help  
When we're lost and just not strong enough  
To make it through the night  
When your love is on the frontline  
When your love is on the frontline  
When your love is on the frontline...

let me be a soldier...

La voiture stoppa. Elle attendit qu'il arrête le moteur et détache sa ceinture pour rouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait son regard sur elle mais resta fixer au delà.

Ne bougea pas.

Elle serait forte, malgré les larmes qui la trahissaient, malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, malgré ses supplications à le laisser entrer dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Timothy McGee était pur. Elle le préserverait. Coute que coute.

Parce qu'il était celui qu'elle avait aimé. Celui qu'elle aimait encore. Elle serait son armure.

Elle redeviendrait soldat...

* * *

chanson de Céline Dion trouvable sous les titres_ let me be a soldier _ou _there comes a time_

laisse moi être un soldat

quand ton monde explose

je serais celui qui te retiendra

laisse moi être un soldat

je me battrait pour toi

quand tu es au pied du mur

je te le ferais dépasser (je sais pas trop comment le dire autrement)

dans les vies de n'importe qui

quand être seule n'est plus suffisant

pour que les choses aillent bien

lorsque tu as besoin de demander de l'aide

lorsque nous sommes perdus et que nous ne sommes pas assez fort

Il vient un temps

Pour pouvoir traverser la nuit

Où l'amour est notre bouclier

laisse moi être soldat

je prendrais la douleur à ta place

quand personne ne sera plus à tes cotés

je te défendrais

laisse moi être un soldat

je prendrais la croix pour toi

quand tu seras à terre, à genoux

je te protégerais

laisse moi être un soldat

...


	35. Chapter 35 Mes enfants

Coucou

La fin se rapproche doucement mais surement. Je pense environs une petite dizaines de chapitre

Merci pour vos messages et reviews (oui je me repete et me repete mais c'est sincere croyez moi...Je les attends avec une impatience non dissimulée après chaque publications)

le threesome est en route les idées jetées sur le papier...Je recherche un béta si quelqu'un est ok car je passe un temps fou à corriger mes erreurs et mettre en page et je vais largement manqué de temps dans les jours à venir. Laissez moi un message pour ceux intéréssé.

Allez bonne lecture

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au NCIS

-Gibbs quoi de neuf? Questionna Dinnozo en le voyant arrivé d'un pas pressé dans le labo d'Abby

-Feu de camps...

-Patron?

-Ramène Ziva par ici et Abby aussi. Demande à Lévy de rester avec les enfants dit il en prenant un siège et en compulsant de nouveau rapidement le dossier qu'il venait d'obtenir grâce au Directeur.

Tout d'un coup, tout devenait trop compliqué.

Les menaces sur sa petite fille, l'enquête, la venue de David, la CIA qui demandait de retourner Juliette, Juliette qui fallait sauver de David et McGee qui voulait la récupérer alors que Dinozzo voulait qu'elle parte...

Il se sentait vieux depuis qu'ils avaient été les aider. Qu'il avait vu Juliette en sang sur le sol, a côté d'un cadavre encore chaud.

Jamais il n'oubliera le visage marqué de peur de la petite Sara. Ni les yeux implorant de Juliette.

Quand il les avaient rejoint, il n'avait rien dit. Avait juste aider Tim à se relever, avait regarder l'équipe de l'Agent Thomson passer les menottes au seul prisonnier et avait escorter les siens jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie. Ils avaient rejoint Ducky, Palmer et Abby pour prendre des nouvelles de la blessée.

Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Ziva et Tony s'étaient concentrés sur leurs enfants, toujours dans ce silence grave. Tim et Juliette avaient pansé leurs blessures ensembles et il espérait qu'ils prendraient du temps, une fois seuls à la maison, pour laisser parler leurs sentiments.

Pourquoi est ce que le sort s'acharnaient sur eux bon Dieu! N'y avait-il personne qui comprenne là haut qu'ils avaient besoin de vivre normalement? Qu'ils avaient assez mené de batailles comme cela. Que lui, le héros et super agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne supporterait pas de perdre encore quelqu'un et certainement pas un de ses petits anges qui faisait son bonheur depuis le premier jour.

Et c'était aussi tuer Ziva et Tony à petit feu. Ces deux là, ne s'étaient reconstruis qu'à l'arrivée des jumeaux. Ziva ne sursautait plus, ne faisait plus de cauchemar, était devenue une mère combative et protectrice. Ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Mais surtout, elle s'était ouverte, rayonnait.

Tony lui était devenu père avec tout ce que cela comporte. Il n'avait certes pas perdu son coté gamin qui pouvait parfois taper sur le système de son patron et de ses amis mais il avait grandis. Il semblait ne plus porter les fantômes de son passée et se concentrait sur sa femme et ses enfants. Avec tout ce que cela incluait. Les nuits blanches, les couches, les rendez vous chez le pédiatre, les horaires de garderie. Plus de sorties à plus d'heure, plus de drague à tout va, plus de soirée bière à la place d'un repas. Jamais Gibbs n'aurait cru cela possible lorsqu'il l'avait engagé. Mais il était certain d'une chose. Sa famille l'avait sauvé de ses démons. Quels qu'ils soient.

Timothy avait montré qu'il était devenu un homme le jour où, il avait accepté de confier son enfant à ses amis. Et jamais il n'avait faillis dans son rôle de tonton protecteur. Il avait suivis de prêt toutes les étapes de développement de Sara et Aaron. Avait été présent quand les nuits blanches devenaient trop lourdes à supporter pour les deux jeunes parents, avait été la pour le choix de la crèche, le choix du pédiatre. Il avait acheté un appartement avec les royalties de ses livres, prenant une chambre pour les enfants. Il avait même pensé à faire dresser Jethro pour qu'il les protège si besoin.

Quant au sacrifice que Juliette avait fait pour sauver Ziva et les enfants du Directeur David. Qu'y avait il a rajouter là dessus. La frêle étudiante avait accepté de se transformer en tueuse froide.

Elle avait suivis un entraînement que peu de gens supporteraient, dans un temps record. Elle avait appris a tuer, a blesser, a espionner. Et aujourd'hui elle avait fait preuve d'un courage et d'un sang froid exemplaire que même des agents de terrain n'auraient peut être pas eu.

Elle était comme sa fille, comme Ziva. Il mourrait de perdre l'une d'entre elle.

Des années de cela, il leur avait promis de les protéger, elle et leurs enfants, quoi qu'il advienne. Il était un Marine. Il n'avait qu'une parole.

-Patron?

-Gibbs? Des nouvelles?

Il leur fit signe de prendre des sièges. Et, discrètement, signa à Abby de fermer toutes les surveillances vidéos et audios possibles.

Pour une fois, et cela montrait la gravité de la situation, elle s'exécuta sans broncher et vint, silencieusement, se rassoir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-David est en route, il sera là dans quelques heures.

Avant que Dinozzo ne puisse laisser éclater sa colère. Il l'interrompit d'une main levée.

-Ce n'est pas lui.

-Quoi? Questionna doucement Ziva

-Ce n'est pas le Mossad qui est en cause.

Alors qui? La question silencieuse plana entre eux pendant que chacun traitait cette nouvelle information.

-Tu veux que l'on vérifie les coupables possibles?

Cela semblait tellement routinié, de faire la liste des personnes arrêtées, de ceux libérées, des menaces reçues, des familles revanchardes, sans compter les ennemis personnels. Mais ils étaient d'excellents enquêteurs et trouveraient les coupables rapidement. Et les mettraient, définitivement, hors d'état de nuire. N'est ce pas?

-Pas la peine...Pour une fois, le Mossad et nous avons un ennemi commun. On va devoir travailler en étroite collaboration avec David dit il sans regarder une seule fois ses agents.

Pour ne pas voir Ziva le fixer sombrement. Elle n'avait pas "travaillé étroitement'' avec son père depuis la mission qui l'avait conduit à la Somalie. Et maintenant, son patron lui annonçait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance pour la sécurité de ses propres enfants.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Avant de se lever et de faire les cent pas.

-Qu'attends tu de nous?

-Il va vouloir ramener Juliette avec lui. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à la protéger. A la ramener à la maison.

Les regards de Dinozzo et de son patron se croisèrent. C'est Ziva qui coupa

-Tu veux qu'on la cache de mon père tout en protégeant les enfants et retrouvons Ben Malhoud?

-Et je ne veux pas que ce salaud est une seule chance de s'en sortir sans passer par un tribunal. Si on le laisse entre les mains du Mossad, il finira une balle dans la tête. Je veux pouvoir avoir de quoi le juger avant.

-Le juger ou t'en occuper personnellement? Osa Ziva le regardant droit dans les yeux.


	36. Chapter 36 Incertitudes

Aujourd'hui, je me sens d'humeur généreuse donc voici le deuxième chapitre de la soirée...Je me rattrape des manques de mis à jour et des chapitres trop courts au gout de certain ;-p

j'espère cependant que ma muse n'a pas été sur des terrains "trop à l'eau de rose" mais vous inquiétez pas...ça ne va pas tarder à barder de nouveau...

De toute manière je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en penser

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Maison de Gibbs, au même moment.

-Va prendre un bain, cela va te faire du bien. Je viendrais te voir dans une heure pour les questions…

-Je n'ai pas de traumatisme crânien.

-Ordre du médecin et de Gibbs…Et je n'ai jamais désobéis, ni à Ducky, ni au patron.

Elle sourit doucement mais avec lassitude et une fatigue encore bien présente sur son visage. Si elle s'était regardée dans la glace, elle se serait définie comme étant horrible, des cernes appuyant une certaine pâleur, une lèvre écorchée, un bleu se dessinant sur le nez et courant jusqu'à l'œil droit. Une marque sur sa mâchoire gauche aussi mais rien de ce qu'un bon coup de fond de teint ne pourrait cacher. Pour le reste, ce serait plus difficile et il fallait qu'elle se trouve des lunettes de soleil.

Elle était déjà chanceuse de ne pas avoir un œuf à la place de l'œil.

Ses mains lui faisait mal aussi, à force d'avoir taper et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de cicatriser. Son dos n'était qu'égratignures et bleus. Elle sentait aussi ses genoux et si elle était honnête avec elle-même (ce qu'elle refusait pour le moment de peur de s'écrouler), elle aurait avouer avoir mal au crâne et un gout de bile constant dans la bouche.

Cependant, et sans doute pour se donner du temps pour réfléchir, elle accepta l'offre du bain et se dirigea, seule, vers la salle de bain de l'étage, attenante à son ancienne chambre.

Peu de choses avaient changées, les serviettes et les produits d'hygiène se trouvait à la même place. Elle retrouva même son ancien peignoir suspendu derrière la porte. Était il là depuis quatre ans à attendre son retour? Non, elle sentit clairement l'odeur de lessive fraiche. Gibbs l'avait lavé en prévision de ce moment…

Elle s'arrêta net. Il avait prévu le moment où elle devrait prendre un bain chaud chez lui? Ou le moment où il l'accueillerait de nouveau à la maison. Un signe de bienvenue. Sa manière de souhaiter bon retour à l'enfant prodigue.

Tout d'un coup, toutes ses bonnes résolutions vacillèrent. Sa force, son armure déjà bien fissurée, se craquela malgré elle. Et elle dû prendre quelques secondes, accrochée au meuble de la salle de bain pour ne pas se laisser tomber, pour respirer calmement et se convaincre qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. N'est-ce pas qu'elle était dans le vrai?

De toute manière c'est-ce qui était prévu dès le départ, finir cette mission et repartir. Les laisser vivre leurs vies, tranquillement, heureux, tous ensembles. Sans elle.

Elle savait que c'était une erreur d'avoir repris ses repères avec eux, d'avoir accepter de s'ouvrir, de se rapprocher, de se ré-attacher. D'avoir été heureuse et profiter de tous ces moments simples mais vrai.

De cette laisser retomber amoureuse. Si tant soit peu qu'elle n'ai jamais cessé de l'être.

Elle assit prudemment dans la baignoire, serrant les dents face à la douleur des écorchures et bleus entrant en contact avec l'eau senteur fraise, sans doute la bouteille de Sara, et essaya de se relaxer. De savourer le nuage de mousse, abondante, qui l'entourait.

La douce chaleur lui fit instantanément du bien, elle sentit de suite ses muscles se détendre. Elle ferma les yeux et, comme lorsque qu'elle chantait dans son cabaret parisien, mis son cerveau en off avec une facilité déconcertante. Sa seule soupape.

Elle repensa au sourire de Sara, à ses rires. Éloigna la pensée qu'elle ne serait jamais réellement sa fille, et recréa l'image de Tim la portant dans ses bras, sourire aux lèvres.

Tim. Et son corps si prêt du sien dans ce placard. Sa chaleur. Ses mains la tenant. Leur baiser dans la cave. Son corps réagit de suite à cette image mentale.

Cela avait été encore plus beau que les fois où elle se permettait de penser à leur dernière nuit ensemble ou à leur dernier baisser . Personne ne l'avait embrasser durant ces quatre dernières années, personnes ne l'avaient touchés comme lui savait le faire. Doucement, presque timidement et en même temps…possésivement. Et, malgré tout ce que la militaire pouvait dire, la jeune femme en elle s'était réveillée et avait aimé cela.

Elle entendit la porte en bois s'ouvrir et instinctivement se souvint que son couteau était posé sur le coté gauche de la baignoire, à la place des flacons de shampoings et de savon. Elle déplia ses doigts encore captifs de la mousse qui commençait à refroidir. Elle avait oublier la notion de temps…

-Ce n'est que moi murmura Tim comme s'il avait peur de vraiment la réveiller

Et comme une vierge effarouchée elle ouvrit les yeux pour mieux se cacher dans le bain moussant.

-Timothy McGee…On t'as déjà dit qu'on ne rentrait pas dans la salle de bain d'une dame comme ça?…Je te connaissais moins aventurier…

Il lui sourit et elle vit avec plaisir, qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ressentir, le rosé de ses joues.

-Les autres viennent d'arriver et Ziva prépare le repas.

-J'arrive dans deux secondes répondit elle rapidement.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette baignoire?

Il hocha juste la tête positivement mais malgré une main encore sur la poignée de la porte fermée, elle le regarda, sourcil levé…

-Je ferais mieux de redescendre…A…A…moins que tu n'ai besoin d'aide…

Mon Dieu, il semblait avoir mis tout son courage dans ces quelques mots. Et elle tenta de bloquer l'image de lui voulant l'aimer et la protéger. Ses promesses de le chérir quoi qu'il advienne. Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, et qu'elle n'a jamais eu la carrure d'une princesse.

-En tout bien tout honneur évidemment…

-Incidemment... Tim, tu sais que je serais obligé de repartir bientôt n'est-ce pas…murmura-t-elle presque inaudiblement

Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à être convaincante? Ni convaincue…

-Je sais répondit il simplement

Sans surprise, elle ne le crut pas. Mais pouvait elle lui en vouloir, elle n'arrivait pas à se croire elle-même.

-Alors, ce serait sans doute, plus facile si…

On continuait à se mentir?

Pour seule réponse elle le vit prendre la serviette éponge posée sur le lavabo et la dépliée pour lui faire un paravent.

-Si je t'aidais à sortir de là et à t'habiller, tu dois être courbaturer de partout…

Il n'avait pas tort, elle l'était. Et la femme en elle lui criait d'accepter, son corps répondit même à la proposition avant que son esprit l'ai réellement traité. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Aima qu'il prenne les choses en charges.

…Aima pouvoir se dire qu'elle avait peut être tort…Et que, rien que pour ce soir peut être, elle pouvait ne plus e^tre trop forte…

Elle se leva enfin après ce qui sembla un temps infini pour Timothy, sans prendre la peine de chasser les petits nuage de bulle accrochées encore a sa peau. Il l'enveloppa délicatement.

Elle aima se souvenir qu'il avait toujours été délicat avec elle, loin des rustauds qu'elle avait put côtoyer après dans ces cabarets ou ces camps d'entraînement.

Il la souleva sans peine en dehors de la baignoire et se dit qu'elle était bien légère pour une femme capable de mettre a terre un Marine toute seule.

Ils la voyaient tous comme une guerrière, aux aptitudes hors normes.

Même Ziva la regardait avec le respect d'une égale a une autre. Mais lui, n'arrivait pas a oublier la jeune femme qu'il avait tant eu besoin de protéger, qu'il avait aimé tenir dans ses bras la nuit quand elle était secouée de cauchemars, qu'il avait accueillis dans sa vie par seule bonheur de savoir qu'ils vieilliraient ensembles.

Qui lui avait tant offert.

Elle avait eu confiance en lui, d7s la première seconde, sans lui demander de faire ses preuves comme les membres de son équipe; Et il fallait encore qu'elle lui fasse confiance maintenant que leur équipe, leur famille, avait la plus importante bataille de leur vie à mener.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller sentir sa peau dans son cou, là où il avait tant aimé s'endormir. Elle laissa son front sur son torse qu'il avait sculpté durant ces années. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du réconfort dans cette étreinte. Elle ne le devait pas mais le vivait.

Le sentiment de se détester revint à la charge. Elle allait les faire souffrir, cette certitude ne la quittait pas…Mon Dieu ne comprenaient ils pas que tout était de sa faute…

Qu'elle n'avait plus le droit à tout cela…

Tim sentit ses mains s'accrocher à son T-shirt et renforça son étreinte.

C'était leur plus grande bataille. Et ils la gagneraient…


	37. Chapter 37 fraise

j'ai pas pu resister à une petite scène pleine de douceur...Elle fait sans doute pas trop avancer le schimblick mais...C'est sortis comme cela

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Elle rejoignit enfin le reste de la famille incluant Ducky, Lévy et même Palmer qui la salua tout bafouillant.

Aucun d'eux ne fit de réflexion sur le fait qu'elle porte le vieux sweatshirt MIT de Tim, même si cela brulait les lèvres de Dinozzo…

Elle reçu une étreinte pleine de précautions de la part d'Abby, un regard paternel et concerné de la part de Ducky, Gibbs ne dit rien mais elle n'en sentait pas moins son intention sur elle. Quand à Mcgee, il eut du mal à ne pas rester à ses cotés pour aller s'installer à table près de Sara qui semblait ne plus avoir de trace du cauchemar vécu. Et qui était en train de discuter très sérieusement de la meilleure Barbie avec Aaron. Qui lui répondait tout aussi sérieusement.

Juliette préféra s'assoir un peu plus loin, prêt de son partenaire, en bout de table. Personne ne le releva. Elle croisa juste le regard de Tony mais elle resta analphabète à le lire.

Le diner se passa dans un silence relatif mais pas lourd au sens du terme. La discussion vaquait doucement d'un sujet léger vers un autre sujet léger.

« Tiens tu as repeins cette barrière Jethro? Oui, 3 semaines de cela…Aaron et Sara m'ont donné un coup de main… » « Et dis donc Jimmy, quand Est-ce que tu nous présente ta fiancée? Ah tu es fiancé Palmer? Oui Sergent…Félicitation…Merci Sergent… »

Au dessert, glace…à la fraise…Cela tombe bien, c'est la préférée de la fillette et de Juliette qui se souvint à qu'elle point elle avait aimé tout ce qui se rapporte à la fraise et à la framboise durant sa grossesse. Et comme il s'en souvenait aussi, McGee, mine de, lui rajouta une boule framboise…

Et sans savoir trop comment, elle se retrouva en lui et Sara qui lorgnait sur son bol alors que le sien était encore plein. Elles restèrent se jeter des coups d'œil discrets jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité soit plus forte qu'elle et que Juliette demande

-Un problème Princesse?

-La fraise s'est ma préférée…C'est ta tienne aussi?

-Oui, oui…

Et l'enfant resta regarder le bol de la jeune femme, puis la jeune femme, puis son bol, puis…

-Mais…continua doucement cette dernière

-J'aime bien la framboise aussi…

Quelques petits rires se firent entendre dont celui de Juliette et celui Tim. Elles se parlèrent encore silencieusement quelques secondes avant que l'enfant, timidement, ne mette sa cuillère dans le bol du Sergent et piocher un petit morceau de framboise.

-Hum…Ça pique…

Juliette ria plus franchement…

-C'est froid c'est pour cela dit elle en débarbouillant le visage plein de glace.

Elle arrêta son geste en vol. croisa le petit regard malicieux et interrogateur, et reposa doucement sa serviette sur la table avant de se replonger dans son bol.

La pièce plongea de nouveau dans le silence.

Elle se cala dans l'unique fauteuil du salon de Gibbs. Se recroquevillant dans le sweatshirt, se retenant tout juste de ne pas sentir le parfum de l'homme. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par le reste de la famille.

-Lequel d'entre vous va me dire ce que vous avez prévus? maintenant demanda-t-elle enfin

C'est Abby qui commença.

-J'ai besoin de prendre une photo de toi et tes empreintes ainsi que ton empreinte rétinienne.

-…Pourquoi?

-Parce que cela m'éviterait de devoir pirater des dossiers ultras secrets pour me les procurer, que je gagnerais donc du temps et que c'est nécessaire pour tes nouveaux papiers…

-…M…Mes….

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir autant bafouiller depuis des années, ses premiers jours sous les ordres de Gibbs peut être…

-Nouveaux papiers, nouvelles identité continua la scientifique comme de bien entendu

-Je suis envoyée sur une autre mission se tourna-t-elle vers Lévy qui lui fit signe que non mais ne daigna pas l'éclairer plus

-C'est juste au cas où…répondit Abby, à peine consciente de la question de son amie. J'aimerais aussi tes mensurations et savoir quel métier tu trouverais le plus sympa à exercer dans le futur. Et, ne te trompe pas, j'adore ta couleur de cheveux, le noir corbeau, crois moi, il y a que ca de vrai…Mais tu as pensé à la blond'attitude?

-Le…La…Abby grogna-t-elle…je ne changerais pas de couleur de cheveux tout de suite, il m'a fallut 6 mois pour me reconnaitre dans la glace…

-Et pourquoi du roux…Ca refléterait ton coté combatif et…Notre Renard argenté ici présent adore le roux…Cela rendrait notre histoire plus crédible…

Oh Mon Dieu! Ne me dite pas qu'ils avaient imaginé…Ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer?

- Gibbs?

-Tu serais une nièce d'une ancienne amie à moi…

-Ex femme numéro?

-Celle que Fornell à épousé, plus facile en cas de besoin…répondit Dinozzo

-Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi pendant quelques temps, tu finis tes études et à besoin d'aide pour commencer dans la vie active je t'aiderais donc à…déménager…Trouver un travail digne de tes compétences…

-Je…Je comprends pas…Pourquoi tout cela? Les R.G peuvent me donner toutes les fausses identités que je veux si besoin…

-Pas si tu dois les quitter précipitamment…

Elle goba la nouvelle information.

-Pourquoi dois je les quitter rapidement?

-Parce que David est en route et qu'il va vouloir te récupérer une fois cette histoire terminée et qu'il va se livrer à un bras de fer perdu d'avance d'avec la CIA.

-Excusez ma question, qui va sans doute paraitre stupide mais…j'ose me demander ce que la CIA vient faire là dedans

-Ils te veulent comme agent double

-Hors de question se leva-t-elle. Si je quitte les RG c'est pour reprendre une vie normale.

-Ce qui est impossible pour le moment…intervint Tony. Parce que si beau papa apprends que tu quittes les RG, il va te demander de rentrer pronto au pays…On sait tous ici comme cela s'est fini la première fois et…Si il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas ré expérimenter, c'est bien d'aller chercher ma partenaire dans une cellule en plein désert…

Elle ne sait pas ce qui la choquait le plus, Dinozzo parlant d'elle comme une partenaire, apprendre que la CIA s'intéressait à elle, la menace de David…

-Mais ce n'est qu'un plan B. Au cas où….

-Combien de chance qu'il me laisse partir si je lui présente ma lettre de démission balança-t -elle à Gibbs.

Un regard impénétrable et que beaucoup aurait trouver intimidant lui répondit.

-Et pour ce matin?

-Ce n'est pas le Mossad mais les suspects de notre affaire répondit Ziva, s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Ben Malhoud?

-Serait le commanditaire de tout cela…L'Agent Jardine s'est penchée sur nos deux suspects et…Elle a trouver des liens entre les deux morts et…

-Il n'a pas survécu?

Hochement de tête négatif. Elle n'allait pas le regretter et ne ressentit rien de particulier outre la frustration de perdre une piste possible pour atteindre celui qui avait manigancé tout cela.

-Comment a-t-il trouvé le lien entre Sara et moi?

-On ne le sais pas encore mais je compte bien lui demander quand on l'attrapera dit Gibbs, le regard toujours aussi profond.

Ce qui, d'une manière assez surprenante rassura la jeune femme devant lui. Elle devait avoir un coté « Abby » en elle. Tant que Gibbs est en charge alors tout ne peut qu'aller parfaitement bien…

Le chef d'équipe reprit.

-Jardine continue ses recherches. On en saura plus demain matin. Tout le monde au lit, la journée a été longue.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde intervint Ilan.

-Je serais avec toi lui répondit Gibbs avant de se tourner vers le reste de ses agents

Qui n'attendirent rien de plus pour se lever et quitter silencieusement la pièce.

Personne ne parla lorsque Timothy suivit Juliette dans sa chambre.


	38. Chapter 38 Visite de courtoisie

bonsoir

nouveau chapitre après quelques jours de vacances imprévus mais...Si bons...

La fin se rapproche ne vous inquiétez pas mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment du mal à l'écrire, aucun des "jets" que je fait ne me satisfaits...Alors j'y vais au jour le jour.

Je manque de temps aussi mais cela devrait s'arranger dans les jours à venir.

J'espère vous trouver toujours aussi nombreux dans les reviews et à la lecture de cette suite.

Encore pardon pour tous ces retards...J'essaierais de me tenir plus précisément à mon planning dans le futur.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Le repos fut de courte durée. Elle entendit les voitures et les pas de Gibbs aller vers l'entrée avant d'entendre les pas pressés sur le perron.

Elle se leva d'un bond, réveillant brusquement McGee qui la regarda, éberlué, sortir de la chambre, en short et dans son sweat, arme au poing.

Vite rejointe par Ziva, portant elle, un t-shirt large et un boxer laissant voir ses jambes fines et gracieuses.

Les deux agents hommes les suivirent en silence, de peur de réveillé les autres habitants de la maison.

Les deux femmes se mirent d'accord d'un regard et chacune prit un coté des escaliers, armes contre le corps.

-Tu as ton arme de secours? Demanda dans un murmure inaudible des autres Ziva

-D'après toi... lui répondit, presque malicieuse, Juliette.

Si elle avait lâché la porte des yeux, elle aurait vu le sourire entendu de sa compagne.

Arme à la ceinture et avec Lévy en couverture dans le salon, Gibbs ouvrit la porte avant que le visiteur n'eut le temps de frapper.

-Directeur David! Puis je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite au milieu de la nuit.

-Mes petits enfants ont été attaqués Gibbs. Vous croyez que je serais restés sans venir prendre de leurs nouvelles?

Un regard à la « hé bien ouais » lui répondit.

Il serra la mâchoire et darda des yeux noirs sur l'ex marines avant de dire, sans tourner la tête.

-Vous pouvez ranger vos armes Officier David, Officier Delmas. Il n'y a que moi.

Ziva détesta le ton de son père et sa manière de lui rappeler son emprise passée.

Juliette, resserra ses doigts sur la crosse de son .45.

Au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité à Tony et Tim, Gibbs s'effaça pour laisser rentrer le Directeur du Mossad.

Les deux jeunes femmes toujours en haut des escaliers. Lévy toujours dans le renfoncement du mur du salon. Toujours aux aguets.

-Repos grogna le patron.

Les armes disparurent, Ilan alla se passer sa veste, les deux agents hommes vinrent poser protectivement leurs mains, en miroir, sur les épaules des deux soldates, qui sursautèrent toutes les deux en chœur.

Chacune perdue dans leurs dunes désertiques. Leurs prisons de sables respectives.

A part quelques entretiens par écrans interposés, c'était la première fois que Juliette revoyait celui qui lui avait volé sa vie.

Pour Ziva, depuis leurs dernières mission commune, c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait celui qui avait été un jour son père. Et il voulait lui faire croire qu'il venait pour prendre des nouvelles de sa petite fille. Il les prenait donc réellement pour des imbéciles.

Dans un même mouvement, elles descendirent les marches.

Dans la même grâce féline qui caractérise les femmes de combat, celles qui utilisent leurs corps comme des armes. Ce n'était pas séducteur, loin de là. C'était une manière inconsciente de marquer leur territoire. Et les hommes présents le prirent comme tel.

Sachant qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre sur le chemin d'une mère louve protégeant ses petits…Certainement pas deux.

Sur un ordre silencieux de Gibbs, Juliette sut, instinctivement, sans doute pour l'éloigner autant que faire se peux d'Elie, qu'elle serait de corvée de café. Ce qu'elle accepta sans broncher. Premièrement, elle savait obéir aux ordres depuis le temps, secondement, elle savait quand obéir sans broncher.

Et pour dire vrai, elle n'avait pas la moindre envies de se retrouver en face de ce sale type et de devoir rester sans rien dire.

McGee vint a rejoindre dans la cuisine alors qu'elle était à la recherche du filtre à café.

Il posa juste une main sur sa hanche. Elle hocha la tête positivement.

« Ça va? Oui merci »

Il recula pour prendre les tasses et le plateau. Elle s'occupa de verser l'eau dans la machine et appuya sur le bouton on.

Ils auraient pu rire de la scène, se souvenir de ce bon vieux temps où ces gestes leurs étaient si familier et routinier. Ils auraient pu.

Elle regarda le café couler, goutte par goutte. Comme les secondes qui la séparait de son possible retour en Israël.

-Il ne t'aura pas…

Depuis quand c'était McGee le télépathe dans cette maison?

-Il a toujours ce qu'il souhaite.

-Regarde on a put faire rester Ziva, et elle et Tony sont heureux.

-Elle est rester parce que je suis partie…Qui va prendre ma place?

-Personne…Crois moi, Gibbs ne laissera jamais rien se passer…Ni moi rajouta-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Ils rejoignirent les occupants du salon, répartissant les tasses et les remplissant…

-Heureux vous revoir Officier…

-J'aimerais dire la même chose Monsieur dit elle en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil occupé par Ziva.

-Je vous ai connu plus obéissante Delmas…

-Je ne suis plus sous vos ordres Directeur…

-Officiellement, vous êtes une déserteuse Delmas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai jamais accepté votre demande de démission

Tu m'étonnes, elle n'en avait jamais fait une…

Elle était partie dès qu'elle avait pu. Pour retomber dans d'autres filets soient disant protecteurs. Puis, il y avait eu ces magouilles pour sa protection, les R.G avaient passé un accord tacite avec le Mossad, elle était devenue Sergent, avait eu quelques missions avant de disparaitre, pour son plus grand soulagement et sans trop savoir pourquoi, et devenir chanteuse de cabaret…

-Il n'en tiens qu'à mes ordres pour vous faire arrêter sur le champs.

Gibbs se leva, irrité.

-Si vous êtes venu ici pour menacer mes agents David, je vous conseille de déguerpir…

-Je ne menace personne Agent Gibbs, je mets juste certaines choses au point. De plus, j'ai des renseignements qui pourraient vous intéresser.

-A propos de ceux qui ont voulus enlever ma fille? Demanda Dinozzo que la patience quittait

-En effet Agent Dinozzo répondit l'israélien sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.


	39. Chapter 39 Partir en paix

Bonsoir

La fin arrive doucement mais elle arrive. L'accouchement est long et douloureux sur ce coup là

J'aurais juste une petite question, voulez vous avoir des explications sur comment Ben Malhoud a été retrouvé ou est ce que sans c'est tout de même cohérent.

J'attends avec toujours autant d'appréhension vos remarques...

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

-Sergent, je vous ai réquisitionnez…

Et c'est bête ce qu'un réflexe pavlovien peut faire faire…elle se redressa et se mit en position de garde à vous, comme avant…A la seule différence qu'une petite voix venant de très loin, lui murmurait que plus rien ne l'obligeait à le faire…

Elle se relaxa imperceptiblement, braquant son regard noir sur le Directeur du Mossad…

-Nous avons retrouvé Ben Maloud…

-Où? Questionna Gibbs

-Israël…

Ses poings se serrèrent, elle sentait le piège se former autour d'elle.

Elle n'allait pas revenir…

-Que voulez vous du Sergent? intervint Lévy soudainement conscient de ce qui se passait

-Qu'elle fasse ce pourquoi elle a été entrainé.

-Elle n'est pas une kiddon Directeur.

-Elle en sait autant qu'un kiddon Zivalah dit il, toujours fixant « sa » soldate.

Et elle ne détournait pas le regard.

-Il se trouve dans un quartier délabré de Jérusalem Est.

Elle connaissait cette partie de la ville par cœur.

-Il est isolé, appauvris. Ses enfants ne lui procurent que le strict minimum pour sa survie. Rien à voir avec le train de vie qu'il pouvait s'offrir voilà quelques années.

-Que fait-il là bas? Questionna-t-elle enfin

Il étira un sourire qui la figea encore plus…Encore un sale réflexe…

-Il tente de regrouper ses hommes…Il veut frapper un bon coup…Tout est réglé avec les services français…Nous attendons juste les renseignements de nos hommes sur place pour lancer l'opération de nettoyage.

-Et si elle refuse? Challengea Dinozzo

Moment de silence, de vérité, de dialogue silencieux entre le chasseur et sa proie.

Elle le connait, sans doute autant qu'il la connait.

Elle sait qu'il a attendu tous ces mois pour pouvoir la rapprocher, la reprendre dans ses filets. Car Eli David n'aime pas perdre, il ne perds jamais.

Il était comme le chat qui regarde patiemment la souris s'ébattre, lui laisse penser qu'il lui reste un dernier espoir, avant de l'abattre d'un coup de griffe joueur.

Et qui l'abandonne là, sans plus se préoccupé de ce qui pourrait s'ensuivre.

Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas. Aucuns visages ne montrent de sentiments.

-Elle ne refusera pas.

Evidence.

Et il avait raison.

-Des preuves gronda Gibbs.

-Dès demain, vous serez officiellement informés de cette nouvelle mission, les dossiers vous seront dévoilés à ce moment là.

-Comment sait il pour Sara?

-La taupe l'en avait informé avant que le Sergent Delmas ne fasse son travail.

-Rivkin?

Il se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête en réponse à son unique enfant encore en vie.

Qu'il ne regarde pas.

Son nouveau jouet l'intéresse plus.

Et Juliette tient tête. Le fixe.

Elle sent autour d'elle la tension émané de ses amis. Chacun à sa manière gère la bouffée de sentiment qui l'étouffe.

Le seul qu'elle ne veut pas voir est le seul qui est resté silencieux. Regardant attentivement le dialogue muet entre le chef du Mossad et celle qui aurait dû être sa vie.

Juliette elle, en était déjà à d'autres préoccupations dans sa tête.

David lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent l'homme qui avait menacé la vie de son bébé, qui les faisaient courir depuis des années.

Et la mettait dans un avion sans retour. Un passeport pour un voyage sans visas.

-Alors Sergent?

Ses yeux se détachèrent enfin. Pour retrouver un bleu froid. Sévère. Parce qu'il serait toujours son seul et unique patron. Pour montrer au Directeur qu'il ne serait jamais le vrai chef. Que Gibbs avait gagné ce que lui cherchait presque désespérément.

Si le sacrifice de ses enfants pouvait passer pour un désespoir.

Et ce que Gibbs lui avait appris des les premières minutes sous ses ordres; c'était de suivre son instinct.

Celui qui lui criait que cette histoire devenait trop lourde, qu'il fallait en écrire les lignes finales.

Les protéger du mieux possible.

Qu'il fallait finir cette dernière mission de manière spectaculaire.

Qu'elle pourrait partir en paix.


	40. Chapter 40

Voici un des derniers chapitres.

Plus de messages ni reviews, j'espère que c'est parce que vous passez tous de très bonnes vacances et que du coup vous ne passez plus par ici...

Si ce n'est pas le cas faites le moi savoir, je ne me lancerais pas dans le troisième tome (outre que pour mon plaisir)

Pour ceux qui lisent mais ne se font pas connaitre, mille mercis et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bien ou mal...

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Lendemain matin NCIS

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient, silencieux, installés à leur bureau, sans vraiment travailler, sans vraiment s'avouer qu'ils attendaient ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Les mains liées.

Ziva ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de taper à l'ordinateur. Et Timothy avait lâché le dossier qu'il était censé traité depuis longtemps. Fixant sans s'en rendre compte la jeune femme brune assise sur le rebords de la grande fenêtre.

Elle était là depuis au moins une demi heure et il pourrait jurer qu'aucun muscle de son visage n'avait bougé. Elle était resté exactement dans la même position.

En indien, le visage vers l'extérieur.

Encore une fois, ailleurs.

Et il en avait marre. Qu'elle ne soit pas là, correction, qu'on en la laisse pas être là, prêt de lui, comme ils l'avaient été dans ce lit, pendant les quelques petites heures qu'on avait bien daigné leur accorder.

Tony avait raison, ils n'étaient que des pions sur un échiquier bien trop grand pour eux. Des marionnettes aux mains des têtes pensantes qui leurs servaient de Directeur.

Elle avait été forcée par le Mossad, manipulée par les RG, on ne lui avait pas donné le choix que de venir travailler au NCIS et maintenant, même si elle restait aux Etats Unis, se serait pour être récupérée par le CIA.

Il se sentait tout d'un coup désabusé, blasé, dégouté.

Son choix actuel était, tueuse Mossad ou espionne pour la CIA.

Alors que ce qu'il voulait, c'était simplement une femme, une épouse et pourquoi pas, soyons fou, une mère pour ses enfants.

Malgré les quatre années passées, malgré les mensonges et les blessures.

Cela pouvait ne pas paraitre logique, peut être même que l'on pouvait le prendre pour un idéaliste. Un brave type un peu…fleur bleu…qui attendait depuis tellement de temps la femme qu'il croyait aimé.

Il s'en fichait. C'Est-ce qu'il ressentait. Vivait en lui.

Loin de toutes ces manipulations politiciennes. Loin de tout complots.

Ou de sureté nationale.

La voix des deux Directeurs des agences américaines et israéliennes se firent entendre et presque instantanément, le FBI et la CIA, précédées de Gibbs et suivies de Lévy, sortirent de l'ascenseur.

-Salle de conférence aboya leur chef.

Ils bougèrent tous dans une synchronisation parfaite. Même Delmas qui se place derrière le Directeur David et ferma la marche vers leur salle de réunion.

Ils prirent place. Elle s'assit entre Gibbs et David.

Sans doute pas la meilleure place pour sa sureté. Un peu kamikaze.

Le directeur Vance sauta les paroles de politesses d'usage et rentra directement dans le vif du sujet. De nouvelles informations, sécurité défense, fournie par le Mossad permettait de se débarrasser, définitivement, de l'épine qu'ils avaient tous dans le pied.

Il se retint de finir en disant qu'après cela, ils pourraient tous reprendre leurs vies normales.

McGee lui en fut reconnaissant. Tony serra les dents et la machoire en gardant les yeux rivés sur la table devant lui. Ziva portait son masque de soldat, sans émotion, quelque chose que l'on avait pas vu depuis longtemps au NCIS.

Gibbs laissa parler son supérieur. Mais Juliette pouvait sentir sa colère. Irradier était un mot bien trop faible.

A coup sûr, le Directeur David devait le sentir aussi de là où il était. Mais, alors qu'elle la craignait, lui devait s'en délecter.

En acceptant cette mission, elle le laissait gagné, définitivement.

Le crayon bois dans ses mains se rompis en deux sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment et devant le regard réprobateur du Directeur du NCIS et le léger, tout léger, rictus à peine audible, d'Eli David, elle le posa silencieusement sur la table.

Une jambe forte vint se coller à la sienne sous la table. Rassurante et chaude.

Elle calma sa respiration et commença a bouger ses doigts rythmiquement. En morse.

Merci.

La main forte se posa sur ses doigts agiles avant de les relâcher rapidement. Une caresse fugitive.

De rien.

-Je laisse le Directeur David vous exposer le reste de l'opération.

-Merci Léon.

Elle pointa son attention sur les cartes qui apparurent sur l'écran derrière le Directeur plutôt que sur les regards qu'il lui balançait. Outre ses arguments et explications sur la future opération, la pièce était silencieuse.

-Nous allons lancée l'opération à J+2. Nous voulons qu'elle soit propre et sans bavure. Cette histoire doit finir une bonne fois pour toute. Le Mossad a prévu un nettoyage complet, les agences alliées ont acceptées.

-C'est vous qui vous en chargez? demanda Chase

-Avec l'aide des services Français.

-Toi Delmas? Continua l'agent du FBI.

-Avec l'aide de son coéquipier répondit le Directeur en la regardant toujours.

Elle lança un regard à Lévy qui lui répondit par l'étonnement.

-Monsieur Lévy sera chargé de récupérer certaines informations tandis que le Sergent devra nous débarrasser de notre problème principal. La cible se trouve actuellement dans un quartier longeant le Mont des Oliviers

-Un vrai coupe gorge nota Ziva.

-Il est isolé mais garde tout de même une certaine…aura. Voici son emploi du temps. Dit il en balançant un dossier vers Juliette. Vous connaissez déjà ce terrain parfaitement. Vous avez J+3 pour me donner un rapport positif sur cette mission. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous considérais comme perdue…

Ces derniers mots replongèrent la pièce dans un silence lourd. Tous les agents présents avaient de la bouteille. Savaient ce que cela signifiaient. Bien au-delà des mots.

Le Directeur Vance se leva et mit fin à la réunion. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé. Personne ne lui avait demandé son consentement.

Tout semblait déjà acquis d'avance.

Quand elle s'intéressa enfin à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle se retrouva entourée de ses amis. Les autres agents ayant quittés la pièce non sans lui avoir jeté des regards, soit désolés, soit intrigués.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Qu'elle arrive à prendre les choses en main. Qu'elle arrête de se laisser trimbaler par ces soit disant supérieurs. Elle avait son mot à dire…Elle…n'avait pas d'autres échappatoires et elle pourrait se raconter tous les contes de fée du monde. Cela ne changerait rien.

Ben Malhoud était un dangereux terroriste qui était coupable de l'assassinat de plusieurs personnes innocentes, sans compter de la mort ou disparition de plusieurs agents et d'avoir détourné plusieurs militaires, agents ou autres de plusieurs pays différents.

Et il était devenu son ennemis personnel le jour où il avait prit sa petite Sara comme cible. Elle ne laisserait pas passer cela. Pas même pour le confort d'une famille retrouvée.

Elle croisa tous leurs regards. Lu leurs convictions de vouloir la garder prêt d'eux.

Et plein d'autres choses. Trop de choses et de non dit.

Sans doute était ce mieux ainsi. Rien ne servait qu'elle les connaissent ces mots qui la retiendraient encore plus.

-Tu n'es pas obligé…

C'est Gibbs qui avait parlé le premier. Comme toujours.

Elle le fit taire d'un geste tendre. Une dernière fois. Avant de redevenir soldat.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va te cacher derrière je ne sais quel espoir irréaliste Gibbs…Cette histoire de faux passeport n'est pas…Elle ne se fera pas.

Dit elle en se levant brusquement. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Ilan. Va préparer tes affaires. Et téléphone au Général. Vérifie tes ordres de mission.

-Bien Sergent

-Gibbs à raison Freud…

-Pour une fois je suis désolée de contredire le patron mais c'est mieux ainsi Dinozzo…Beaucoup mieux…C'était ce qui était prévu…

-Les ordres sont fait pour être suivis c'est cela?…

Trop de souvenirs tout d'un coup, ces mots il les avait entendus dans des circonstances pas si éloignées qu'aujourd'hui…

Elle le regarda, droite comme un I.

-En effet Agent Dinozzo. C'est un concept sans doute étranger…

-La dernière qui m'as dit cela a fini dans une cellule et a été torturée…C'Est-ce que tu veux aussi? Jouer les héroïnes jusqu'au bout?

Elle eut envi de le gifler. Cette…tête à claque avait le don de la pousser là où elle n'aimait pas être amener.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Dinozzo haussa-t-elle le ton. Tu vas tout sacrifier pour aller courir après ce salaud et devenir un meurtrier? Risquer ta peau et tout ce que tu as pour….une histoire de vengeance? Une mission pour sauver le monde? Et devoir sentir sur toi le regard de tes enfants quand ils apprendront que leur papa à préféré prendre la place d'une étrangère pour risquer sa vie et vivre son complexe de héros sans peur et sans reproches plutôt que de rester près d'eux? Et ce regard, tu ne le sentiras que si tu t'en sors vivant…Alors? Tu préfères quoi? Laisser deux orphelins? Que de suivre des ordres?

-Ne prends pas MES enfants comme excuse! Nous sommes là pour t'épauler et tu ne fais rien, RIEN pour résister!

-MAIS QUE VEUX TU FAIRE? Fuir indéfiniment? Changer d'identité? Me cacher jusqu'à la mort de David? Cela ne changera pas notre problème….Il faut se débarrasser de Ben Malhoud…

-Non gronda Gibbs, il faut l'arrêter…

-Ce ne sont pas les ordres!

-Le tuer ne permettra que de mettre un autre à sa place…

-Ce ne seront plus mes problèmes après cela…Je fais ce que l'on m'ordonne de faire…

Dit elle en le fixant dans ses yeux lagons…De soldat à soldat…De sniper à…

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne le vit, Tony quitter la pièce en trombe, claquant la porte derrière lui. Gibbs resta la regarder quelques secondes de plus. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle crut craquer et ne voulut que se jeter dans ses bras. Pour se sentir protéger et aimer encore un peu.

Avant que l'amertume ne reviennent complètement.

Puis il la quitta lui aussi. Froid et sec.

Elle se retint de se passer la main sur le visage pour chasser la blessure qu'elle avait vu en lui.

-Ani mitzahéré yadide li souffla doucement Ziva.

-Lo Lo s'approcha-t-elle.

Ne sachant pas si elle devait la prendre dans ses bras ou continuer son chemin vers la militaire qu'elle avait quitter quelques temps auparavant.

-Je veux juste que tu comprennes pourquoi je le fais…C'est tout…

-Je veux que tu me promette une chose Juliette…Je veux que jamais…jamais, quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne perde espoir. Ne pars pas dans cette bataille en te disant que tu va la perdre…Je veux que tu partes en te disant que tu reviendras…C'est un ordre Officier!

-Je le suivrais Madame…

Elle ne devait pas sentir les larmes coulées…Non…Elle redevenait soldat…Les soldats ne pleurent pas…

Sans un regard ni un mot de plus, son amie s'éloigna et passa la porte.

Il ne restait que…

Ils ne parleraient pas. Elle le savait. Ca avait toujours été autre chose entre eux…

-Pardonne moi Tim…

Il était en colère. Sans doute autant que Gibbs…Elle le sentait sans même se retourner vers lui.

Elle serra les poings et la mâchoire.

-Pourquoi?

Elle ferma les yeux et les serra aussi. Très fort. Elle essaya de respirer suffisamment pour pouvoir continuer.

Elle se retourna enfin. Et ils restèrent, un temps infini, à se regarder. Sans bouger.

Un espace entre eux qui dépassait les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

Un nouveau mur qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à détruire.

C'est elle qui quitta la pièce la première.

* * *

traduction

-je suis désolée mon amie

-non...non...


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour,

Merci pour les reviews et message , c'est un peu bête mais du coup, je me suis sentie de suite inspirée...Et donc, voici l'avant dernier ou avant avant dernier chapitre (sans compter l'épilogue possible) d'Al Rosanna.

Un petit voyage à Jérusalem, ça vous dit?

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Encore une fois, personne ne l'avait retenue.

Aucun d'eux ne se trouvaient dans l'espace bureau quand elle se prépara à suivre le Directeur vers l'ambassade Israélienne.

Pas même Abby pour lui crier qu'elle ne devait pas partir. La gothique devait sans doute se trouver dans son labo en train d'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle par Ziva et Tony, ou Gibbs, ou encore en ayant pirater les caméra de la salle de réunion. Et en lisant ses paroles…

Le départ fut rapide. A l'ambassade, Lévy reçut confirmation de sa mission. Et le général affirma à Delmas qu'après discussion avec le quai d'Orsay, il avait été décidé, en haut lieux, de prêter ses services au Mossad. Mais, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas surtout, ils continuaient de mener des tractations pour la récupérer.

Elle ne répondit rien. A part ces trois mots.

-Téléphonez à Gibbs.

Rien d'autre, rien de plus. Pas, plus de supplications.

Elle le tuerait ce Ben Malhoud. Mais, elle l'avait promis, elle n'y resterait pas.

C'était antagoniste. Un peu irréaliste sans doute.

Ils savaient tous que le Directeur David ne faisait pas dans le social et il ne ferait rien pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler de back up, rien que elle et Lévy. Et même pas sur le même terrain d'opération. Ils atterriraient ensemble sur Jérusalem avant de se séparer…Définitivement. Il se rendrait d'abord au consulat français. Elle irait sur Ras al Amud, du haut, le quartier arabe de Jérusalem Est, un petit village à la frontière de la fourmilière qu'est Jérusalem.

Enfin, un quartier plus tout à fait arabe, certaine maison portant fièrement le drapeau israélien, mais tous se réveillant au chant du muezzin à cinq heure le matin.

Des voisins vivants comme des étrangers.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux ou de s'isoler dans sa bulle de souvenirs pour revoir les ruelles pas toujours très propres, entendre cette ville bruyante et apaisante. Sentir le soleil la réchauffé à travers son foulard. Les murs du cimetière juif défaits de leurs pierres, pierres souvent récupérer, soit pour des travaux chez des particuliers, système D oblige, soit…pour la fameuse Intifada que beaucoup craignait et qu'un simple souffle sur les braises pouvait allumer.

Elle revoyait exactement le chemin à prendre. Un taxi la récupérait non loin de la porte des chrétiens puis, après discussion des prix en arabe, histoire de faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas qu'une touriste qu'il pouvait plumer facilement, elle lui demanderait de s'arrêter un petit kilomètre après Gethsémanie. Et se ferait oublier des touristes et des occidentaux.

Pour revenir chez elle. Enfin, son autre chez elle. Mais cela, elle devait l'oublier.

Après l'Église étincelante des Nations, elle serait sans doute la seule blanche du coin, camouflée sous son foulard, le rouge ou le noir? Qu'importe. Cela ne changerait rien, elle serait tout de suite identifiée.

Elle le paierait, le saluerait, en lui promettant, Inc'h Allah de le rappeler pour une nouvelle course prochainement. Puis, après avoir regarder les alentours, pour apercevoir de loin, le dôme sombre de la Mosquée Al Aqsa, laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur le paysage que formaient les cimetières sur les pans de la colline sur laquelle se tenait fièrement la vieille ville. Ce pourrait être macabre, c'était chaleureux et presque serein, autant que la poussière, les klaxons et les sirènes pouvaient rendre tout cela serein. Oui, à première vu ce n'était pas avenant. Mais elle le vivait dans ses veines, dans son sang et ses tripes cette sereinitude qu'elle n'avait trouvé nul part ailleurs.

Pas même dans les bras de Tim.

Ce n'était pas comparable.

Puis, après avoir refait connaissance avec son environnement, elle prendrait son sac sur l'épaule, non sans avoir été dévisagée par beaucoup et saluer poliment, pour descendre des ruelles éloignées de tout. Sales et réputées coupe gorge.

Elle sourirait en se disant que c'était bien un des seuls endroits dans sa vie où elle n'avait jamais ressentie la peur. Même avant de devenir agent ou soldate ou espionne. Quand elle n'était que la petite étudiante craintive et maladroite. Avant de devenir Freud. Jamais elle n'avait eu peur d'eux.

Et jamais, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entendus, ici ou en Europe, ou aux États Unis, elle n'avait reçu de quelconque menaces ou vécues de situations à risques.

A Washington, elle avait dû se défendre contre un ex amoureux agent du FBI jaloux, au Maroc, dans une ambassade réputée sécurisée, elle avait faillit mourir dans une explosion et à Paris, elle n'avait pas arrêter de devoir montrer les dents à des clients trop entreprenants…

Ici, elle pouvait se promener sans crainte. Se laisser aborder pour discuter. On lui proposait régulièrement de boire le thé…Mais pas cette fois.

Là, elle devrait se rendre dans le Home qui accueillait des pèlerins. Qui eux ne partaient qu'en groupe de la maison, demanderait une chambre pour quelques nuits. Il ne faillait pas qu'elle oublie de retirer son étoile de David de son poignet et qu'elle retrouve une petite croix en or, discrète, autour de son cou.

Parfaire son identité, c'est important pour une espionne en mission. Elle devrait aussi trouvé une bible à l'ambassade avec une carte touristique.

Puis, en faisant le tour du parc du Home, avec une vue magnifique sur la vieille ville, elle rencontrerait, par hasard, une autre jeune femme. Qui lui donnera une clé. Une adresse. Et avec qui elle ira visiter un peu les alentours. Juste histoire de découvrir.

La montée d'adrénaline viendra après. Car, à partir de ce moment là, elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'attendait. Le soleil et la chaleur seraient toujours là. Selon l'heure, l'appel à la prière l'accompagnerait…

Elle ne pouvait pas passer tuer sa cible de face, il risquerait de la reconnaitre.

Et elle n'était pas sniper. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance aux armes à feu pour le tuer de cette manière. Son instructeur disait que c'était parce que elle avait peur de faire mal, de blessé quelqu'un et qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête d'être sentimentaliste.

A cette époque, son esprit de contradiction lui avait posé la question, pouvait on être tueuse et sentimentaliste?

La réponse avait été non. Elle l'avait découvert au moment de son premier crime, ou de sa première exécution, selon le coté où vous vous situez.

C'est là, que l'armure de plomb qu'elle plaçait autour d'elle avait finit de se construire.

Et qu'elle arrivait à tuer l'autre en le regardant mourir.

Mettant en péril la théorie des psycho-criminologue qui certifient qu'une femme préfère tuer par poison ou par intermédiaire du moment qu'elle se tient le plus éloignée possible du crime et de sa victime.

Peut être étais ce son coté perfectionniste qui prenait le dessus, mais elle aimait être certaine que le travail était fini.

Elle tenait cela de son éducation à l'orphelinat, les sœurs étaient très à cheval sur le fait de bien faire les choses.

Et tout le monde le savait, elle avait toujours suivit les ordres.

Mais pour le moment, elle était encore à D.C. pour la nuit. Et il lui restait quelque chose à faire…


	42. Chapter 42 Berceuse pour petit prince

Voili voilou

Après cela, ce sera sans doute l'épilogue...Mais qui sait, rien n'est encore écrit

Et oui, comme dis Nanoushka je suis un peu...démoniaque sur ce coup là...

Merci pour les messages et reviews.

Bonne lecture

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais en se pressant de s'éloigner de l'ambassade.

Dire qu'elle avait souvent regretter l'air chaud et parfois pesant des collines de Jérusalem et que maintenant, son cœur se serrait de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait pas les hivers américains. Car comme Ziva, elle n'avait pas souvent été témoins des neiges hivernales, des anges dans la neige et des bonhomme de neige fait maison. Et le peu auquel elle avait participé…Elle en était nostalgique.

Elle serra les poings dans sa veste de cuire, celle de Ziva, de la mission chez ce militaire. S'enfonça dans le col et traversa la route déserte.

Elle aimait la nuit, encore plus que pour les étoiles qui la guidait. Elle aimait la nuit parce qu'elle était sa meilleure protection, parce qu'elle aimait la solitude bruyante de la nuit dans les grandes villes, les reflets des lumières citadines, les rencontres fortuites qu'elle pouvait y faire. L'ambiance qui lui rappelait ses cabarets.

Elle le regrettait presque aussi celui là. Le cabaret miteux mais…vivant. Peut être qu'en sortant de l'orphelinat elle aurait du se lancer dans une carrière de chanteuse plutôt que de mener des études sérieuses.

Elle se sourit à elle-même. Qu'allait elle chercher? Ce qui était fait était fait. Et tout n'avait pas été si noir dans sa vie ces dernières années. Il faudrait qu'elle se raccroche à cela quand…

Elle accéléra le pas. Passa un virage, puis un second. Elle avait environ une bonne heure de marche pour arriver aux bureaux du NCIS. Elle ne voulait pas prendre les transports en commun pour ne pas laisser de trace.

Elle croisa un groupe de jeunes gens un peu fêtard. Et sentit les regards des garçons sur elle, glisser de haut en bas. Elle eut un regard gibbsien qui malgré son œil au beurre noir eu son petit effet.

Elle remercia le patron de le lui avoir appris. Sourit secrètement de la réaction des gars et continua son chemin.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure de marche, elle aperçu la Navy Yard de loin et sortit son badge de visiteuse. Maintenant, elle pouvait laisser des traces.

Elle passa les premières barrières facilement, sans devoir montrer son identité, le gardien l'ayant reconnus.

Celui du bâtiment principal fut plus pointilleux et demanda à vérifier son pass.

Elle se tourna vers la première caméra de sécurité et lui sourit. Geste passé inaperçu au gardien qui regardait son écran avec attention.

-Votre pass expire dans quelques heures. Vous devrez être sortie du bâtiment pour cette heure mademoiselle…

-Sergent Delmas. Reprit elle dans un sourire.

Son pass prendrait fin quand elle serait dans l'avion pour Israël. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne tenterait pas de se cacher ici, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

-Je serais de retour dans moins d'une heure, j'ai juste quelques affaires à récupérer et un dossier à déposer sur le bureau du..de Gibbs.

-L'Agent Gibbs vient juste de rentrer chez lui répondit il. Il avait lui aussi quelques affaires à régler…

Elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle le salua et pris les marches au lieu de l'ascenseur.

Les bureaux était calme. Seul le bruit au loin de l'aspirateur de l'homme d'entretien se faisait entendre. Et elle savait par expérience qu'il en était encore au carré du fond, ce qui lui laissait pas loin d'une bonne demi heure pour finir ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle sortit une enveloppe marron de sa poche intérieur et la déposa dans le seul tiroir que Gibbs gardait ouvert. Celui où il ne rangeait pas son arme de service.

Elle y découvrit à son grand étonnement un paquet de lingettes désinfectantes et du spray pour se nettoyer les mains sans savon. Le patron devenait maniaque?

Elle s'assit quelques secondes sur cette chaise de bureau. Laissa son regard vagabonder sur les trois autres emplacements.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Qui a faim? Entonna une voix douce_

_Trois têtes d'agents se levèrent instantanément. Chacune avec des expressions différentes. De l'étonnement de la part de Dinozzo vite changée par de l'envie à la vue des sacs qu'elle portait. Un soulagement de la part de Ziva qui commençait à mourir littéralement de faim et qui combattait ses envies de femme enceinte au boulot mais se savait perdante d'avance._

_Et un immense sourire de la part de son Tim qui se leva pour l'accueillir._

_Gibbs lui continuait de relire un dossier devant lui sans broncher. Elle embrassa doucement son agent avant de se diriger directement vers le patron. Posa le premier sac devant lui, sans un mot et se retourna vers ses amis, maintenant installés autour du bureau de l'agent senior, pour faire la distribution._

_Elle savait que le cas qu'ils traitaient actuellement n'était pas des plus faciles et qu'ils oubliaient souvent de prendre des repas réguliers, outre Ziva qui était bien évidement suivie de prêts par tout le reste de l'équipe, Ducky et Palmer compris._

_-Hum, Freud, dit Tony tout en mâchant une large bouchée son sandwich. Je dois dire que je t'adore! Comment tu sais que ce sandwich est mon préféré?_

_-C'est mon boulot de savoir ce genre de chose sourit elle en regardant Ziva de coin._

_-Tu as dressé mon profil?_

_-Un profil ne permet pas de savoir quel sandwich tu préfères_

_-Mais tu as dressé mon profil!_

_Apres quelques secondes elle avoua_

_-Je m'ennuyais pendant mon arrêt maladie alors oui, il se peut que…_

_-Et qu'as-tu trouvé sur moi? Coupa-t-il visiblement plus curieux qu'en colère_

_-Tu ne veux pas le savoir…_

_-Oh que si Freud…_

_-Je te certifie que non intervint Gibbs derrière eux. S'approchant avec son gobelet de café noir._

_-Tu l'as lu boss?_

_Hochement de tête positif en s'asseyant prêt d'elle…_

_-Et alors?_

_-Elle confirme mes soupçons…Tu es bon pour l'asile…_

_Tout le groupe sauf l'intéressé ria aux éclats. Gibbs posa une main paternel sur l'épaule de sa protégée. Manière de la remercier pour le sandwich et le café. Elle, posa sa main sur son ventre maintenant bien voyant…Ils en avaient de la chance tous les deux…_

_

* * *

_

_FLASH BACK_

-_Qu'Est-ce que vous faites là toutes les deux? Demanda une voix qui se voulait dure mais qui échouait lamentablement._

_Ce qui les fit sourires instantanément._

_-On attends McGee et Tony répondit Ziva en se levant de sa chaise de bureau. Un peu trop péniblement à son gout._

_-Dis moi David, lorsque tu es partie en congé maternité et que le Directeur t'as dit: « je ne veux plus vous voir ici jusqu'à la naissance du bébé » et que je t'ai dit « Hors de question de remettre les pieds ici sans mon autorisation » et quand Abby à menacer de demander à Harry le gardien de vous interdire l'entrée du bâtiment, qu'Est-ce que tu n'as pas compris?_

_Elle ronchonna dans sa barbe mais lui ne la lâcha pas de ses yeux lagons… Juliette se sentit mal pour son amie mais ne savait pas quoi faire à part se cacher pour espérer passer en dessous du radar._

_-Quant à toi Freud…._

_Oups raté…_

_-Le mot repos a-t-il un sens pour toi?_

_-On ne travail pas, on discute dit-elle en espérant que le dossier que Ziva avait ouvert sur son bureau avait disparu._

_-Et de quoi…_

_-Oh…bah…Tu sais…de trucs de filles…de…_

_-Ca y est les filles…Ca y est…J'ai trouvé arriva Abby aussi excitée que si elle avait but 10 litres de caf pow d'un coup…Vous aviez raison, c'est le mari jaloux qui l'a fait…_

_Les deux jeunes femmes se sentir tout d'un coup…Coincées sous le regard…ben, c'était Gibbs quoi…_

* * *

FLASH BACK

_Il faisait sombre dans le carré de bureau, seul les lampes de bureau de McGee et Gibbs étaient allumées. Elles se partageaient une banquette que Tony avait amener jusqu'à là quelques heures auparavant. D'ici quelques jours elles auraient accouchées._

_Assises l'une à coté de l'autre, elles regardaient défilés le crédit du DVD que le même Tony leur avait choisis. La réunion au MTAC durait depuis déjà longtemps, annulant de fait, le diner qu'ils avaient prévu tous les quatre, mais aucuns n'avaient voulus les laisser rentrer seules. Il paraitrait que la nuit, les rues de Washington, même en taxi ne soient pas assez sûres pour les femmes enceintes, surtout les femmes enceintes qui comme elles, avaient la curieuse habitude de se mettre dans de sale situation. Ce qui avait fait rire jaune Ziva, prête à riposter que gros ventre ou pas, elle savait se défendre mais qui fut réduite au silence devant un grognement d'ours provenant du patron._

_Ce dernier ne parla même pas. Se contenta de balancer un regard à Tony, qui profita de l'étonnement de sa chère et tendre pour faire venir la banquette, pendant que Tim branchait l'écran plasma en mode DVD et que Gibbs s'en allait certifier aux gardes du soir que si jamais les deux jeunes femmes arrivaient à sortir de cet immeuble seule, quelque soit les menaces de l'agent David, ils préféraient vivre le reste de leurs jours cachés en Sibérie plutôt que de croiser son chemin._

_C'est Ziva qui essaya de se lever la première._

_-Ce petit prends mes reins pour un puching ball._

_-Moi c'est ma vessie qui me pose problème. Mais je ne vais pas réussir à me lever. A moins que l'on m'accroche à une grue. Répondit Juliette essayant de trouver assez d'équilibre pour se mettre en position debout._

_Au bout de quelques secondes d'effort, elles laissèrent tomber. Advienne que pourra. Rien ne pouvait les décoller de cette banquette…la gravité avaient encore une fois gagné…_

_-Hum…Aaron s'il te plait, sois gentil avec maman. Arrête de la prendre pour un terrain de foot…_

_Juliette ria doucement._

_-Tu veux que l'on essais ma méthode?_

_-Quelle méthode?_

_La jeune femme essaya, tant bien que mal, de changer de position et approcha le plus prêt possible la tête du ventre de son amie._

_Ziva sourit maternellement à cette image et se prépara à profiter du spectacle autant que son fils espérait-elle._

_Elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois Juliette chanter pour calmer Saraï mais jamais elle ne l'avait fait pour son futur filleul._

_La voix douce et mélodieuse, toujours aussi légère commença…_

_Chut chut ne pas te réveiller…_

_Je voulais juste t'embrasser_

_Te regarder encore une fois_

_Pour t'emporter avec moi_

_Là où je vais…chanter_

_Maman t'aime, maman t'aime_

_Maman t'aime, maman t'aime_

* * *

FIN FLASH BACK

_Chut, chut ne pas te réveiller_

_Je voulais juste t'embrasser_

_Te regarder encore une fois_

_Pour t'emporter avec moi_

_Là où je vais…chanter_

_Maman t'aime, maman t'aime_

_Maman t'aime, maman t'aime_

_Surtout ne me regarde pas_

_Surtout ne me tends pas les bras_

_Ne pleure, ne pleure surtout pas,_

_Je veux rester mais je ne peux pas…_

_Je ne peux pas…_

Elle sentit sa voix se bloquer.

Il était temps de finir ce qu'elle était venue faire.

Elle sortit une petite boite de sa seconde poche intérieure et la plaça de manière visible sur le bureau de McGee.

Elle passa sur le bureau de Ziva et écrivit un petit mot en hébreux. Pas d'adieu. Elle lui avait promis de revenir. En tout cas de faire comme si…

Elle caressa doucement le potrait des jumeaux.

_Maman t'aime…maman t'aime_

_Maman t'aime…maman t'aime…_

Elle sortit une petite enveloppe rose qu'elle posa sur le bureau avec le mot.

Elle resta regarder le bureau de Tony.

De eux tous, c'est avec lui qu'elle avait sans doute le plus rit. Et qu'elle s'était sans doute le plus battus.

Était ce cela la relation frère/sœur?

Elle sortit une photo. Une photo qu'elle avait retrouvé il y à quelques jours, dans le labo d'Abby. .

Une photo de famille en quelques sortes. Elle avait prévu de partir avec.

_Maman t'aime…Maman t'aime…_

Elle se leva pour la déposer sur le bureau de Tony. Espérant qu'il comprenne le message…

Elle caressa la photo de sa petite fille à ce qui semblerait être un anniversaire, une robe rose à volant, une couronne de princesse…

_Maman t'aime…_

_…Je t'aime…_

_

* * *

_

La chanson est une berceuse de Céline Dion issue de son album ELLE. Trouvable sur la mine d'or qu'est youtube_. _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite et il me semble assez émouvant...

Voili voilou...A bientôt pour le clap de fin...;-)


	43. Chapter 43 the show must go on

Voilà le dernier chapitre.

Ne me tapez pas! je sais, je vous laisse sur votre faim et pas forcément sur un happy end...Mais si vous tapez trop fort je ne pourrais pas écrire le troisième tome...

Voici le titre en exclusivité mondial "Au Nom Du Père..." Ca vous inspire?

Un petit Teaser?

Avec l'épilogue promis...

Tiens, si vous voulez vous amuser, écrivez moi ce que d'après vous se passera dans ce troisième et dernier tome de la vie de Juliette avec nos supers agents spéciaux...

Pour ceux qui lisent "Don't ask, don't tell" je m'y recolle dès ce soir.

Pour "histoire de vie" je vais aussi m'y atteler sous peu

Pour le treeshome, j'ai quelques idées mais recherche un beta reader pour me corriger (et pourquoi pas pour le tome 3)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Elle décida de passer par les parkings plutôt que par l'entrée principale.

Elle s'excusa mentalement auprès du gardien zélé qui devrait venir vérifier à l'étage si elle n'avait pas décidé de se planquer par là...C'est vrai sourit elle, c'était le rêve de n'importe qui de venir se cacher dans ces bureaux monotones et risquer la prison fédérale, juste pour s'amuser...

Elle prit son temps pour descendre les quelques étages. Évita les portes du sous sol menant au labo et à la morgue. De justesse.

Elle ne laissa rien pour le moment à Abby. Elle aurait ses surprises après.

Elle referma sa veste en cuir pour faire face à la fraicheur des garages. Quasiment vide.

Et d'un silence qui lui contracta l'estomac. Elle secoua la tête. Elle serait sans doute toujours la petite Delmas que ses amis protégeaient de l'agent indélicat du FBI. Celle qui avait peur de son ombre. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de répondre si vite à la peur. Malgré son entrainement et son vécu.

Peut être que des psys ou ses instructeurs pourraient se pencher sur ce phénomène...Peut être que tous les espions étaient dans son cas. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Ziva...

Un jour...

Elle pressa le pas. D'ici quelques minutes, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, David enverrait la cavalerie à sa recherche. Et elle voulait éviter de devoir se battre contre ses sbires. Elle avait encore mal aux côtes.

Elle vit les barrières et son cœur, inconsciemment, se serra.

Elle allait vraiment regretter cet endroit. Oui, elle se sentait chez elle en Israël mais ici..Ici...

Elle stoppa.

Prit une grande inspiration, releva le col de sa chemise. Et se promis que dès qu'elle aurait mis les pieds hors de ce bâtiment elle redeviendrait, définitivement, l'Officier Delmas. Du Mossad.

Elle chercha la caméra de surveillance la plus proche. La regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de signer devant. Discrètement. A peine visiblement. Tout en continuant d'avancer.

Et dans le même mouvement, la main forte et rigide la happa derrière un pilier

Une seconde main la fit taire et le corps qu'elle devinait sous un manteau long s'éloigna pour éviter le mouvement réflexogène qu'elle eut de balancer un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

-Doucement Delmas.

Elle se raidit.

-Alors tu pars sans nous dire au revoir? Fit l'homme en la lâchant.

Elle se retourna.

-Le garde t'as appelé?

-Il trouvait bizarre qu'une agent du Mossad vienne récupérer des affaires sans aucuns de nous présent.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Il ne fait que son travail.

-Ouais. J'aurais dû être plus rapide.

-Alors? dit-il en se calant contre sa voiture.

Comment n'avait elle pas put voir cela?

-Tu es venu pour voler des dossiers secrets défenses? Sourit il amèrement...

Ils restèrent se regarder.

-Tu comprends pourquoi je fais cela n'est ce pas?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle sourit en regardant ses pieds. Gibbs n'avait jamais été homme de mots.

-Dis moi que tu comprends...

-Je comprends...je comprends...

Mais sa voix trop grave trahissait tout ce qu'il voulait cacher. Et elle aimait cela. Se dire qu'elle pouvait lire un peu en lui et savoir que...Le Grand Leroy Jetrho Gibbs, second B pour bâtard, l'acceptait un peu derrière sa froideur apparente.

Elle ne se posa même pas la question de savoir s'il comprenait vraiment.

Elle releva la tête pour...Affronter ses yeux bleus profonds.

-Tu leurs dira à tous...Hein...

Elle essaya de se décoincer la gorge.

-Tu leurs expliqueras?

Il hocha la tête. Positivement. Même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne comprendraient pas forcément.

-Tu peux venir toi même le leur dire Ju'

Non...Non...Pas ça...

-Ok...Et il se passe quoi maintenant?

Elle haussa les épaules. Soudainement très timide et incapable de parler. Elle toussota encore un peu. Foutu chat dans la gorge.

-Tu pars quand?

-A l'aube...Eh...J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aura l'idée stupide de...

-Non...Vance nous a à l'œil et...Je sais ce que tu vas faire Juliette. Si j'avais eu la chance de tuer l'homme qui est responsable de la mort de Shannon et Kelly avant qu'il n'agisse, je l'aurais fait.

Oui, il comprenait vraiment.

-Et tu sais que je ne vais pas vers David par plaisir hein...

Un nouveau hochement de tête. Elle avait raison; elle n'avait pas d'autres choix pour le moment. Il fallait qu'ils gagnent du temps...et qu'ils finissent cette mission. Elle était la plus raisonnable d'entre eux sur ce coup là. Ça faisait du mal de se l'avouer.

Mais il n'avait jamais fuit devant aucune vérité.

-Je peux encore prendre ta place et...

elle le fit taire du bout des doigts. La seconde fois aujourd'hui.

Et dans un mouvement timide...un peu pataud, elle se colla à lui dans une étreinte. Celle d'un enfant pour son père.

Et tout aussi maladroitement, il l'accueillit.

Déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Comme il l'avait si souvent fait, pour chasser les cauchemars de Kelly, pour rassurer Abby ou protéger Ziva contre elle même.

Elle se raccrocha à lui. Huma son odeur. Pour mieux l'emporter avec elle. Chassa ses propres larmes. Et se décolla. Doucement. Comme l'on se réveil et que l'on ne veut pas qu'il soit déjà le matin.

Elle voulait juste quelques secondes encore. Au chaud et en sécurité. Et qu'importe ce que l'on pouvait croire du Sergent Delmas et du Spécial Agent Gibbs. Qu'importe la froideur et la dureté qu'on les avaient obligés à prendre.

Pour quelques secondes encore elle voulait être la petite Juliette, la protégée du patron.

Juste quelques secondes encore.

Mais...Elle n'avait jamais laissé son cœur gagné sur sa raison. Ce soir ne changerait rien à cette habitude.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Incapable de cacher sa propre émotion.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui laisser un petit baiser sur la joue. Et lui murmurer trois petits mots secrets...

Avant qu'il n'ait put réagir. Elle se détacha pour de bon.

Et disparue dans l'obscurité étoilée.


	44. Chapter 44 Epilogue

Bonjour

L'épilogue est enfin là et avec lui la fin de cette histoire qui, je l'avoue, m'a posé des difficultés mais semble tout de même avoir plut à beaucoup d'entre vous.

Merci, Thanks, Soukhran, Todah, Gracie, Gracias, Danke...de m'avoir lu (je pense avoir fait toutes les langues des pays qui me lisent...Waouh, c'est la classe de dire ça lol ;-) )

Pour la vraie Azniv, Claire, Madeleine, R. A. Nadia, Ayat...Et tous les autres...Et K. qui trouve que j'écris bien...(auteure toute rougissante)

Pour Yaël...

Salam-Shalom à tous...

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

TIM MCGEE Labo

_Now_

_Tomorrow is all there is_

…

Il ferma les yeux, ne voyant plus que la musique.

Il eut un rire désabusé…

_No need to look behind the door _

_You won't be standing there no more_

….

Il comprenait enfin les discussions sans fin qu'ils avaient eu à propos du pouvoir du chant et des notes.

Oui, il les voyaient enfin ces notes. Ces vibratos, ces émotions venus d'un son. Il les sentait comme il avait la capacité innée de sentir les mots.

_I had my chance _

_To dance an other dance_

_…_

Il les sentait. Il la sentait lui dire adieu à travers ces mélodies.

_Then I lost you_

…

I guess I loved you

C'était sa voix.

Trois notes de piano et sa voix.

_Coul you come back to me?_

Et toi Juliette, me reviendras-tu?

Il plaça ses poings sur ses yeux. Par frustration, pour avoir encore un semblant de dignité. Ne pas pleurer….

_You are my life…_

Que vais-je devenir sans toi?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Prit d'une certitude qui sembla être plus grande que lui. Presque étouffante.

_…_

_You are my home_

_You are my life_

_And with you away…_

Il n'y aurait pas de sans elle. Pas encore.

Et tant pis pour le Mossad, le NCIS, la CIA et tous ces intérêts qui n'étaient pas eux.

_I guesse i loved you_

_Less less than i should_

_…_

Il arracha le casque de sur ses oreilles et attrapa son portable.

Elle ne partirait pas sans lui.

_I guess I love you_

_…_

ZIVA

Assise à même le sol dans la salle de réunion froide et sans vie, sombre et silencieuse, elle défroissa la lettre qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante.

Elle écrasa rageusement les deux larmes qui avaient encore l'audace de couler.

Tu me le paieras de me faire pleurer Yadida. Tu me le paieras. Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir réussit cette exploit.

Elle caressa les lettres maladroites d'un hébreu hésitant. Elle avait fait cet effort pour lui faire plaisir.

Lui écrire une lettre d'au revoir, pas d'adieu, d'au revoir, en hébreu. En la remerciant encore de prendre soin de son bébé. De sa princesse. Pour lui dire de ne pas lui en vouloir. Ni à son père. Que c'était mieux ainsi. Pour le bien de tous.

Des mots qu'elle s'était elle-même répétés sans cesse à une époque. Au moment où elle était un parfait petit soldat à qui on avait volé ses émotions. Son âme. Sa vie.

Comme à sa petite sœur…

Elle venait de partir pour une mission sans retour. Malgré ce que Ziva avait tenté de se convaincre. Et malgré cette promesse fléblarde de tout faire pour revenir. Faire comme si…Tout allait bien se passer.

Elles se mentaient à toutes les deux. Elle en faisant faire cette promesse à Juliette et cette dernière en lui faisant croire qu'elle y croyait.

Et elle n'était pas une menteuse. Elle n'avait jamais essayé de dissimuler la vérité d'une situation derrière des écrans de fumée.

Pourquoi commencer maintenant?

Parce que c'est trop dur de s'avouer qu'une personne innocente qu'elle aimait comme Tali allait mourir par sa faute? Parce que c'était bien cela dont il était question. De sa faute. De sa responsabilité.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de dépit.

Depuis quand Ziva David laissait tomber la bataille si facilement…Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait outre ses supérieurs…Pour une des siens…

Elle se leva d'un bond. Rangea la lettre dans sa poche de pantalon et sortit en courant de la salle.

TONY

Assis à son bureau, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la photo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il l'avait découvert.

Toute l'équipe, Juliette comprise, quelque temps après le retour du Maroc. Leurs grossesses étaient à peine visibles mais Ziva portait déjà un t-shirt large qu'Abby lui avait fait faire. Bleu marine comme leurs uniformes, avec une flèche allant vers son nombril et marqué « NCIS'S BABY ». Il avait ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui tenait par la taille une Juliette encore marquée par l'explosion mais réellement heureuse. Avec un visage remplis d'amour sincère tourné vers McGee.

Une certitude qui lui tordit les tripes.

Et derrière un Gibbs impénétrable qui les regardait. Avec peut être une once de fierté. Ou étais ce ce qu'il voulait se dire. Pourtant, si il était certain d'une chose à ce moment précis, c'est qu'il n'était pas fier de lui.

Depuis quand laissait il partir une des sien sans se battre. Sans…Mince. Il aurait dû employer la manière forte pour la retenir. Dire ses quatre vérités à David. Aller lui-même coller une balle entre les deux yeux du type qui avait menacer sa fille.

Et pas là, à se lamenter piteusement sur quoi? Elle n'était pas une agent. Ce n'était pas comme Cassidy, elle n'était pas Kate non plus…

Non, elle était juste, la femme de son meilleur ami, celui qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se faire attraper en plein désert de Somalie par des rebelles terroristes et se faire battre comme plâtre, affronter la mort avec lui pour sauver Ziva. Celle qu'il avait trop peur de s'avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Il envoya un coup rageur sur son bureau et se leva dans le même mouvement, encore plus en colère que ce dernier soit plus costaud que sa main.

A peine debout, il vit une tornade brune déboulée dans le carré de bureau…

GIBBS morgue

_Salut patron_

_Si tu es en train de me lire, c'est que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance dans cette mission suicide. En même temps, par définition, qui a des chances de survie dans une mission suicide…Ok, je me tait…_

_En même temps que ce petit mot tu trouveras des papiers divers ainsi que mon testament…Oui, ce n'est pas forcément agréable mais…Toi comme moi, on sait que ca fait partis du boulot. _

_Tu verras, je n'ai pas de vœux particulier, juste de revenir prêt de vous le moment venu…Si c'est possible. Je crains que non mais…_

_J'ai signé des papiers pour placer les assurances vies au nom de Sara et Aaron…Après tout, puisqu'ils sont frères et sœurs…_

Il sourit.

_Tu les trouveras aussi dans l'enveloppe et le moment venu j'ai stipulé dans les papiers des RG de te contacter. _

_Je suis désolée de vous infliger cela. Vous l'avez traverser tellement de fois. Mais vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi et je ne peux pas demander à Timothy de le faire seul. _

_Tu prendras soin de lui hein? Il risque de ne pas très bien prendre tout cela. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste malheureux toute sa vie à cause de moi. Il a Sara. Elle a besoin de lui. Assène lui autant de claque sur la tête que nécessaire en cas d'oubli. _

_Dis leur à tous qu'ils me manquent déjà. Mais…Je n'ai jamais été douée pour exprimer mes sentiments par écrit…Juste…_

_Merci pour ces mois de bonheur passé avec vous. J'ai toujours rêver d'avoir une famille et en quelque sorte je l'ai eu. Je te laisse en définir les rôles mais…Tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_Sois heureux toi aussi Gibbs. Tu le mérite…On sait tous les deux que derriere l'image de Marine se trouve un homme qui a besoin d'être aimé…Et non, là où je suis maintenant (paradis ou enfer?) ce regard ne marche pas sur moi. Maintenant que je me retrouve dans la peau de celle qui part…Je peux te dire que je n'aimerais pas que Tim reste seul toute sa vie, ni qu'il s'accroche à des sosies. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et construise sa petite famille comme il l'a toujours voulu…qu'il continue d'écrire aussi. Timothy McGee et T. sont complémentaires…_

_Pour Sara, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de répéter à quel point je l'aime et ne vous remercierais jamais assez de prendre soin d'elle. _

_Il toucha le papier. Il était encore humide de larmes. _

_Je n'aurais pas vu de meilleurs parents de substitution…_

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez assez pour lui parler de moi le moment venu…_

_Je vous aime tous. Et vous embrasse. Et…_

Les larmes ont écrasés les mots

_Ne m'en voulez pas. Je ne vous quitte pas vraiment cette fois…Je serais en train de vous surveiller…_

_Et j'aurais peut être la chance de faire connaissance avec Shannon, Kelly, Kate, Tali…_

_Et je vais retrouver ma maman…C'est comme cela qu'il faut voir les choses…Et si c'est l'enfer qui m'attends alors tant pis…_

_Comme on dit chez moi…Inch Allah…_

_Je t'aime Gibbs. _

_Si tu savais comme je meure de trouille de pas vous revoir._

_Ne m'en veux pas d'écrire ces mots mais…_

_Je t'aime…papa…_

_

* * *

_

Voici le rideau final sur Al Rosana

Pour info, Al Rosana est un chant arabe traditionnel qui raconte l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui chante son amour et demande à Dieu de le lui ramener...De faire tourner les vents pour qu'il revienne vers elle...

_Comme promis des Teasers pour "Au nom du Père"_

_-Peut être une maman Gibbs si elle est assez courageuse pour rester..._

_-De la paix, plus que dans ce tome qui était assez anxiogène je trouve._

_-De nouvelles rencontres avec le Directeur David..._

_-Une visite des quartiers traditionnels juifs et arabes (chrétiens, musulmans)_

_-De l'Amour, oui avec un grand A. _

_-Du dialogue, de la compréhension_

_-Des décisions importantes à prendre au sein de l'équipe. _

_-Et bien sûr, des chansons, des combats à mener (ah bah si, un peu quand même...) et l'aube d'une nouvelle vie..._

Ca vous va comme annonce? Si vous voyez autre chose...Vous savez où cliquez...Et j'accours..._  
_


End file.
